Monkey Business
by Natters
Summary: ALL REVIEWERS PLEASE READ EPILOGUE FOR SURPRISE! SG1 are invited to a wedding and a fertility ceremony. SamJack & DanJan
1. Chapter 1

Title: Monkey business

Authors: Abbot of Beregost & Natters

Rating: T

Warnings: Minor cussing.

Disclaimer: Not ours. We don't own 'em, we just like fiddling with 'em

Pairings: Sam/Jack & Daniel/Janet

Summary: SG-1 are invited to Hammond's other daughter's wedding.

Authors note (Natters): Here is our first collaboration together, so grab a drink, sit back and enjoy

Feedback: makes the world go round. and abbotofberegostyahoo.ca

Chapter 1: Jack's POV by Abbot

My head was pounding.

The music and the booze weren't helping, either. Well,

not the music- there was a mob of servicemen and women

up on the stage, tuning instruments. Why I decided to

come to this debacle, I'll never know. Wait, let me

explain. Decide I did not, young Skywalker. Ordered

was I.

Hammond's daughter was getting married. She was half

Irish-Catholic, so her mother demanded a large

ceremony. A large, Celtic-themed ceremony. George,

never one to let me quietly slink off into the

shadows, invited us all out. I knew the daughter, she

wasn't a bad person or anything. We got along. There

were plenty of people from the mountain, and since

SG-1 had become practically his children...well, we

got dragged along. Carter, of course, was all excited.

Talked about it for weeks. Weddings always excite

women.

GAH! Women! Ruiners of lives, killers of buzz, utterly

unfathomable beings. And I managed to find the perfect

one for me. Christ.

Kilts. Kilts everywhere. Daniel was trying to explain

the importance of a whole bunch of stuff to Teal'c. In

an effort to hide his forehead-thing, poor Teal'c was

wearing a beret. The civilians looked at him a little

odd...but the airmen just laughed to themselves. I

sorta fell asleep during the ceremony, only to be

poked back into awareness by Daniel. He didn't seem

all that bothered, like it was expected, the smug

bastard. I hadn't seen Sam the entire time. Everyone

was leaving for the party already, so I followed

along.

"Slainte!" they all yelled as soon as everyone had a

glass in hand. I took a big gulp of beer, and leaned

back against the bar. That's how I got here, to a big

outdoorsy wedding. Servicemen were playing Irish

music, people were chatting, and I was getting ripped.

Why, you ask? Why not? The woman I've lov...cared for

(that's it- no el word for you!) for as long as I can

remember. Yeah, it started off as a mild attraction,

but it grew. Oh, how it grew. And now, look at her,

what she'd done to me. She'd broken my heart.

So, what else was there to do? Free Guinness, right?

Just drink until the hurt goes away.

I knew all the songs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 by Natters

Sam's POV – at the Reception

It all started with the General inviting us to his daughter Alison's wedding to Lieutenant Jimmy McDougal of SG-8. It seemed like half the base was there, either invited by the General or the groom. Jimmy's parents were Scots, and with Mrs. Hammond's Irish brogue the atmosphere held a strange amalgam of Scottish, Irish and American accents.

I saw Daniel trying explain to Teal'c why all these men were wearing Kilts. The Colonel was nursing his third beer, leaning up against the bar and keeping an eye on every one in the room. Janet was around somewhere, probably giving Cassie a stern talking to, after her embarrassing mistake earlier during the ceremony.

It was Cassie's first Earth wedding. She was so excited to be a flower girl, and actually part of the proceedings. Jimmy had invited her and Janet thanks to some advice that Janet gave him on how to propose to Alison. When the Priest had asked the usual question "Does anyone here know of any reason why these two should not be joined?" Cassie spoke up in a loud voice, from the front of the chapel, and answered "No."

I've never seen Janet blush so much. Once everyone had stopped giggling I saw Alison give Cassie a wink, and Jimmy was grinning so wide his face was almost split in two.

I think the only two people who made it though the ceremony with a straight face were Teal'c and the Colonel, and he was asleep. He looked great. A lot of men here look good in formal wear, but there's something about Colonel O'Neill in a suit that makes me want to melt into a puddle on the floor. Even if he was snoring softly through a beautiful wedding.

Men.

"Having a good time, Major?" came the voice of General Hammond; interrupting my guilty pleasure and bringing me back to the present.

"Yes sir. Thank you for inviting us General. I've never been to such… an amusing wedding sir."

"Tessa and Kayla seemed to think it was funny too. They were excited enough about their Aunt Ali's wedding."

"I'm sure Cassie didn't mean to disrupt the ceremony sir."

"I know she didn't Major. And it was pretty funny." He chuckles and I take a deep breath in relief. "Never thought I'd see the day that my Ali would be married to a fly-boy though. Especially not one under my Command."

"I guess Lieutenant McDougal never read the unofficial AirForce regs sir. Never court the General's daughter." I quip without thinking.

"Does that include ex-General's too Sam?" asks Janet as she comes up beside us, bringing me a glass of champagne. I suddenly realise just how deep I've managed to put my foot in it.

"Naturally. How's Cassie?" I ask, desperate to change the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: by natters

A/N: Forgot to mention this is set in late season 4

Janet's POV

Okay, that was a cheap shot Sam. I can't help but look away from the General when I answer. "She's very sorry for what she did General."

"It's alright Doctor. She was excited and just got caught up in the mood. I've a feeling Tessa and Kayla might have put her up to it. Needless to say, they have both been given a warning against doing such a thing again. And it certainly made it memorable. Even if certain members of the crowd still managed to sleep right through." He says with a slight glare in Colonel O'Neill's direction.

I counted to two before Sam jumped in with an excuse for him.

"Colonel O'Neill was up late last night at the Bachelor party sir. He did manage to make sure things didn't get too far out of control. And we were late getting back from our visit to P5X-941 yesterday sir, so I doubt the Colonel's gone to bed yet."

/Yes Sam, and I'm sure you'd love to help tuck him in./ I think uncharitably.

"Perhaps you're right Major. If you'll excuse me ladies. I think it's time I had a Father of the Bride chat with my new son-in-law." The General walks away, leaving us alone. Sam sighs sadly, keeping half an eye on the Colonel and the other making sure that the General isn't going to interrupt her CO.

"Sam?" I ask softly.

"I'm alright Janet. Just thinking."

"About?" I can see her brain ticking over quickly for a subject to cover up her real feelings.

"Protective fathers."

"How long has it been since you've seen your Dad?"

"A few months. Now that we… it's like I've gotten him back only to lose him to work again. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's helping… our Allies, but I miss him. And after what happened a few months ago… at the Summit… with Martouf… I've been worried about him."

"I'm sure he's fine. Old Sel will take care of him." I wink at her.

Sam laughs. "Yes, she will. I'm going to join the guys, are you coming?"

"Sure." We walk over to where Daniel is explaining something to Teal'c, and Colonel O'Neill is drinking a beer. I swear I can see Jack come alive as he watches Sam walk towards him in her new blue dress. Daniel and I look at each other and roll our eyes with a fond smile as Sam sits down beside Jack.

"Hey Carter. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes sir." She's soaking up his attention like a sponge.

"Space-monkey here was just explaining why the groom has to carry the bride across the threshold of their new house. It's fascinating." He says deadpan.

Sam giggles.

"No giggling Major."

"Yes sir."

"MajorCarter. I have been informed that it is tradition to participate in a dance with a beautiful female at a reception such as this. Would you join me?" asks Teal'c.

"I'd love to Teal'c. Thank you." She stands up again and follows our tall Jaffa friend out to the dance floor. I watch with a smile as Teal'c attempts to copy the other men and dance. Sam laughs softly and helps him.

"Looks like fun. Doctor Fraser, may I have the honour of this dance." Asks Daniel.

I can't help but blush as he looks at me with those blue eyes of his. "I'd love to Doctor Jackson." He takes my hand and draws me out to dance near Teal'c and Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Monkey Business Chapter 4 by Abbot

Ahhhhahhahahahah!

My evil plan comes to fruition. Ever since me and

Janet starting dating each other, there's been nothing

but whispers. Yeah, we kept it quiet- Our dates, our

flings, everything. Barely a soul knows about us, and

if they do it's barely a fraction of what's going on.

Tonight is the night we figured we could get away with

actually being together in public- I mean everyone's

had a bit too much, so if it's an issue, we can just

palm it off on that. I'm barely paying attention to

Sam. Really, her and Jack's relationship isn't any of

my business, so while the girls exchange carefully

veiled messages, I go get a scotch.

When I get back, the General is glaring at Jack a

little bit. I guess he has a right to, but hey! It's

Jack. What were you expecting, exactly? Not that he's

a bad guy...just he's simple. Stuff like this doesn't

interest him. Late nights and boredom are a bad mix.

I sort of duck away, hang out by the bar with Teal'c.

He's pretty perceptive, you know. He had the feel of

the night right away. He looks at me, he says, "Daniel

Jackson, tonight will be a night of revelry."

Yeah, really?

"I see you are not surprised, Daniel Jackson."

No. Not at all.

"Do you not recall the nature of revelry on Chulak?"

Oh, shits. The wedding parties on Chulak were

something else, let me tell you. They've got the

common elements of weddings- drinking, happiness,

community - but jaffa are a passionate lot. There's

usually a brawl or two, plus drunken declarations of

love. Always interesting, those jaffa.

So, Teal'c, and me we walk over to Jack, and we start

talking about the symbology of each of our cultures'

wedding rituals. In the meantime, I'm keeping one eye

on the ladies. The reason is pretty simple- Jack's

already had three or four beers. The general has money

riding on whether or not he and Sam will get together

tonight, so I'm an interested spectator. That, and my

dear Janet and I are eager hold each other in a place

that isn't lit by a single sixty-watt bulb. Our

relationship could use some normality every now and

again. Speaking of which...

Jack was keeping an eye on them too, it appeared. The

instant they started moving towards us, he tensed.

More than that, he's alive. He's moving, smiling. Sam

really brings out the best in him, I think.

"Space-monkey here was just explaining why the groom

has to carry the bride across the threshold of their

new house. It's fascinating," he says deadpan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 by Natters

A/N: Abbot and I are both serenely floating on a cloud of feedback happiness right now. Please keep up the good work ;)

Sam's POV

"Okay Teal'c, try this, imagine that we're in a sparring situation." His eyebrows raise and I can't help laughing. "You have to move with me or we'll both get hurt."

"I do not believe that image is beneficial MajorCarter. Why would dancing be similar to a battlefield simulation?"

"Come on Teal'c, you've been married." I tease and I am rewarded with a small nod of the head and a knowing glint in his eye. The Teal'c equivalent of a chuckle.

"Perhaps you should dance with O'Neill instead."

I can't help but stop as my brain processes that image for a second, and Teal'c almost steps on my toes. I look up into my Jaffa friend's eyes and see the knowing glint has deepened to a sympathetic look.

"It is a tradition." He prompts, and for a moment I'm back in that room three months ago, with Janet and Teal'c watching as I…

"You know the Colonel, Teal'c. He's not one for traditions."

"On the contrary MajorCarter. O'Neill observes many traditions. O'Neill's "Lucky hat" for example. And fishing."

He had to bring up the fishing thing. The one place I can't let myself go. The Colonel's cabin.

"I believe O'Neill would enjoy this tradition with you SamanthaCarter. While there is this… opportunity."

I can feel my gaze being drawn back to the Colonel at this moment, and his pull on me is comparable to gravity. His dark eyes swallow me up like a black hole. Tearing me in a hundred different ways before I'm reduced to nothing. Time is slowing down and-

"Hey Sam!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 by Natters

Cassie's POV

Mom's dancing with Daniel. Jeez, those two need to get a room. If they were any more obvious about it they'd be sucking face right there on the dance floor. Sam's dancing with Teal'c. She keeps looking over to the bar at… Oh… Jack. Figures. At least I know why those two aren't together. Even if the rules are stupid.

Mom told me about the Zay'Tarc incident a few months ago, but I was like 'Duh'. Who didn't know that they've got the hots for each other. It's like Romeo and Juliet, a forbidden love kinda deal. Only without the poison and daggers. I really don't see why they can't do the whole sneaking around and get married without telling anyone though. Except me, and Teal'c and Daniel and Mom. We'd never tell.

"Hey Sam!" I yell and about twenty faces turn to look at me. Oops. Mom's giving me that glare again. I duck through the crowd and take refuge by hugging Teal'c and Sam. Phew! At least I'll be safe from The Glare mark 2 here, and judging by the look in Teal'c's eyes its time to put Operation Dancing into action.

"CassandraFraser, you look most beautiful today."

"Thanks Teal'c, you look cool too."

"It is unusually warm for the season, I am in fact heated, not cool."

Sam giggles and I roll my eyes as he teases me with that 'I-am-an-alien-who-understands-nothing' thing.

"CassandraFraser, would you honour me with a dance?"

"I'd love to Teal'c. Do you mind Sam? We aliens have got to stick together ya know."

"Go ahead." She replies as she steps back with a warm smile.

Teal'c starts dancing with me and Sam's jaw drops as he waltz's us proficiently away. She starts to walk back to Uncle Jack when an airman stops her and asks her to dance. Oh damn!


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV

I can't believe Teal'c played me like that. The whole 'I'm-an-alien-who-has-no-idea-how-to-dance' was just a front. I glance back to the Colonel who's gone back to staring into the bottom of his beer bottle as if it holds the secret to life.

Maybe Cassie's right. What harm could one little dance with the Colonel do? It might cheer him up. I take a deep breath and square my shoulders, before heading back to ask him.

"Major Carter?"

Oh damn. It's Colonel Dixon. "Yes Colonel?" I ask, itching to get back to my CO. If he asks me to dance I swe-

"May I have the pleasure of the next dance?"

Don't hit him. Don't hit him. Count to ten and smile. One. Two. Three. "Sure Colonel Dixon." Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. There, now I'm a perfect little soldier. "I'd enjoy a dance."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 by Abbot

Ta kiss wit a girl dat's as lovely as you...I'd give

ya me 'eart if ya gave me da troof...

Where was I? Oh yeah. Drinking. Ugh, the wedding was a

nightmare. It was hard on me- I couldn't forget. I

mean, the ice caverns, the brawls, the firefights,

after all of that, we both care for each other. Or so

I thought. It's been a few months, and things are

still tense between us. It just hurts some days,

having her right there but out of reach.

She told me she'd rather not be with me. Yeah, in not

so many words, but that's the message I got. Fine, go.

Me and my stout will have a plenty fine time without

you, Carter.

Right now, she's chatting it up with Daniel, Janet and

Teal'c. They seem happy enough... of course, Daniel

and Janet have no reason not to be. Geez, get a room.

Cassie looks at me, seems to agree. Must be weird,

watching her mom hitting on Daniel. Not quite as weird

as things between me and Carter, though.

She's giggling nervously now at my comments.

"No giggling, Major."

"Yessir."

Teal'c asks her to dance, and she accepts. She doesn't

look at me. Danny-boy and Janet do that thing...that

thing, where they look at each other, say nothing.

Daniel just extends his hand, she takes it, and they

go onto the dance floor. Sam and Teal'c are talking

quietly, and before long, Daniel and Janet are dancing

like they've been married for thirty years. Close n'

stuff. Before too long, Carter looks at me. Looks me

dead in the eyes, like she's trying to tell me

something.

Of course, I'm too drunk to understand what she's

saying. All I know is that as much as she's hurt me, I

still want to be with her more than anything.

Man, I need another beer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: by Natters

Janet's POV

"Cassandra is going to be the death of me." I complain to Daniel as everyone turns back to their conversations and drinks.

"I thought you said that was my job last night Doctor?" he teases me, and runs his fingers down my bare spine.

I knew there was a good reason to wear a backless dress to the reception. My blood sings and every nerve ending comes alive as I look up into his warm gaze. "Why Doctor Jackson, that was completely… different circumstances." I grin as I grind against him briefly before moving back to a respectful distance.

I hear a soft groan from my dancing partner. "No fair." He protests softly.

"You started it Daniel."

"Yeah, well, that dress should come with a warning label."

"This ol' thing?" I drawl.

He rolls his eyes at me. "That might work, if I hadn't heard Sam talking about you three ladies going shopping for new dresses last week. And I saw the price tag in your bin a few nights ago."

"Doctor Jackson, what were you doing looking in my waste disposal bin?"

"I dropped my glasses off the kitchen unit." He admits sheepishly. "SOMEbody woke me up when she wanted a midnight snack."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're implying. Besides I know some guy who likes to lay draped all over a girl, so she can't get up without waking him." Who knew a man Daniel's age could look so cute when he's embarrassed. "But please DON'T change on my account." Or go from cute to sexy in a heartbeat. How does he do that?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 by Natters.

I have good news and bad news. Good news is we're almost half way (we will get to that fertility ceremony eventually – I promise). Bad news is Chapter 11 (up tomorrow) will be the last chapter until next Monday (27th). Please keep up the reviews

Thank you to my dark seductive far off Abbot for sticking with me. Keep trying to tempt me with the cookies ;)

And virtual hugs to Bookworm 37, Revvie-S, SG- Fan, Carter, lovstar, Arrant Schemata, O'Neill with two L's, Johnny Q, Saki Maxwellyuy, Equinox-SGC, SamJack, Mackenise Jackson, Milly Molly Mandy, SamNJack, SciFi Fan Gillian, WarmTea, stargate-fan, Sam Carter O'Neill wagtail and littlemaccyd.

Sam's POV – 1 hour later

I wonder if this band is gonna take a break any time soon? They've been at it for over an hour and a half now. The next person who asks me to dance is going to get a refusal. Even if it's the President himself.

"Mind if I cut in?" asks Daniel.

My current partner, Lieutenant Littlefield, tenses, but obligingly hands me over to one of my best friends. At least Daniel knows how to dance. And doesn't have wandering hands.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Oh, sorry Daniel. I was just thinking, it's nice to be dancing with someone who doesn't have two left feet and eight hands."

"Well, after this next song, why don't you take a break."

"I'm used to it. Whenever Dad was around I used to get dragged to parties, and he always warned me that it was impolite to refuse a dance from any gentleman who asks. Even if he was rude, smelly or six times my age."

"Six times your age?"

"I was eight years old at the time. I used to sit at the table with Mom, and beg any one to tell me a story about flying. One night we were at this dance and I looked up, and my Dad's casually chatting to Buzz Aldrin! The way he described EVA… I wanted to be an astronaut from that moment on. And now… my dreams come true. And it's better than I could possibly imagine."

I look in the Colonel's direction. I'd love to go over and join him. To sit on that stool beside him and just be… Carter. He looks to be in a bad mood though. Cassie's pulling on his hand. She probably wants to dance with him. You and me both Cass. What the hell, everyone else here's been dancing with whomever they want. No ranks have stopped them. I-

"Major. Doctor. May I cut in?"

Daniel glances at Colonel O'Neill, and then smiles apologetically at me as he lets Captain Smits interrupt. Okay, big smile and think about the improvements to the latest doohic- Particle beam accelerator waiting in the lab. I'm sure I can increase the efficiency now. After all, it's been months since we rescued the Colonel, and I should take another crack at it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 by Abbot

General Hammond's POV

S'hard to watch them like this, y'know. I didn't know my command would dissolve into a soap opera. Sam and Jack, Daniel and Frasier... well, at least it makes fer good betting. Good money's on Sam and Jack getting together tonight, better money's on Janet and Daniel going home together. The paper pushers round these parts seem to take real joy in gambling on people.

Like Siler. You wouldn't know it, but he's got a three-hundred dollar spread on tonight. He actually bet AGAINST Sam and Jack. I couldn't believe it. I mean, lookit them! I'm gonna to enjoy taking his money.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 by Natters

Janet's POV – 1 hour later

It's been two hours since Operation Dancing was put into motion, by Cassie and Teal'c, but so far it's only been 50 effective. Sam hasn't stopped dancing. The Colonel is about the only male SGC officer she hasn't danced with yet. Even the groom danced with her, while Alison was dancing with the General. On the other hand, in that last hour he's had about six beers, so I doubt he'll be dancing with anyone, except the porcelain goddess in the morning. It's just as well SG-1 isn't due to go on a mission until tomorrow afternoon.

Cassie and Daniel tried to do the old switch, but he wouldn't even get up to dance with my daughter. Stubborn man. Not that Daniel and Sam didn't get interrupted anyway.

It seems like all bets are off tonight, and every man has suddenly realized that the Colonel can't do anything about it if they want to try and seduce Sam. The murderous glares have scared off a few hopefuls, if they dared glance his way, but most are content to get away with a dance.

The General is keeping an eye on us all too. It's like he's waiting for the straw that breaks the camel's back.

And Sam… she keeps smiling at them. Every single one that dances with her gets a smile. With some it's a little more forced than others, but her face doesn't slip for a second. Even when a few have stepped on her toes she just laughs it off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 by Abbot

Daniel's POV

Goddammit, Jack. You're being an idiot.

Luckily, he's got friends like us, I remind myself as  
I pull Janet close. Cassie, the faithful friend to Sam  
that she is, is heading towards him. She's trying to  
pull Jack to his feet, but he's smashed. Not only  
smashed, he's sulking and stubborn. Cassie isn't going  
to get him moving if he doesn't want to, and he  
CLEARLY doesn't want to. He has his tenth or eleventh  
beer of the night in hand, sucking away at it like  
it'll make the hurt go away.

Judging by the expression on his face, it's not.

I can tell that that he really wants to be there with  
her, and I can tell by the way he keeps watching me  
and Janet he's green with envy. Hell, I don't know if  
it'll be safe to sleep tonight. I mean, look at us. My  
Janet's head is against my chest. No one cares that  
we're so close it's almost pornographic. 

Our relationship is everything he wants with Sam.

I think tonight I'm going to hang close to Teal'c.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 by Natters

A/N: Okay guys, almost half way… sorta… The chapters will get longer when we get to P2Y 957 and then the real ship sets sail ;)

Sam's POV

Where's Apophis and a worldwide crisis when you need him? My feet are killing me. I don't consider myself a 'shoe girl'. I'm quite happy, when I'm not in BDU's to wear one of my four pairs of shoes. My 'going out on the town' boots, my trainers, my sandals or my dress shoes. Easy choice.

But no, Janet said I had to get a new pair of heels. Doctor's orders, and uncomfy as Netu after 20 minutes! Only a man could come up with this pair of torture devices.

Ouch! The next man who steps on my toes is gonna get my heel 'accidentally' in his instep. It's like Teal'c asking me to dance opened the floodgates. There are about five men here that I have yet to dance with at least once in the past two hours. And one of them is General Hammond.

I even danced with Mrs. Hammond's father, and he's over eighty years old! Not that he wasn't a sweet old man, but couldn't I get a break in somewhere guys. I've got to hike twelve klicks to the village on P2Y-957 tomorrow.

Perhaps if I try sending the Colonel a distress signal he'll help me out. We seem to have this silent communication down pretty good. Or… maybe not. He looks as drunk as… as I've ever seen him. Great. The one time I need him to save my six and he gets drunk.

I flinch as that uncharitable thought runs through my head. He's always there when I need him. It's what he does. That selfless 'nobody gets left behind' credo, that has helped us all through how many near death situations now?

"So… Sam, you're being very quiet." Prompts the current man I'm dancing with. Which one is he again? Oh yeah, Major Bobby Cobbe. SG-3. A Jarhead, as we Flyboys and girls like to say.

"I'm sorry Major. My mind must have drifted off. You know us scientists, can't stop thinking for a second." I say with a fixed smile.

"Well, Sam, tonight is for fun, not for thinking. But you're so pretty, no one can blame you for the brains."

Of all the nerve! I saved your six last week, you asshole! "Will you excuse me Major? I have to go… powder my nose."

"Sure Sam."

He lets me go, and I limp off before I give into the impulse to kick his ass, blistered feet or not.

Finally free, I take a deep breath as I enter the ladies room. Luckily, the General's gone all out and the receptions at the best hotel in Colorado Springs. There's a perfect little sofa where I can sit down for a rest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 by Natters

Janet's POV

I can feel the Colonel tense up the second Sam is out of our sight. She was limping slightly as she departed.

"I'm gonna go check on Sam." I say, before he can get it together enough to stand. The look I send Daniel's way is enough to stop any of them following me.

As I enter the ladies room, I see Sam investigating her swollen feet. "Sam? You okay?"

"Fine Janet. Just a few blisters. I can hike for three days in my combat boots, but put me in a new pair of heels and I'll get blisters every time."

"Why didn't you stop if they were this bad?"

"Honestly? I was running through some equations in my head while I was being stepped on by 90 of those clumsy oafs out there." She admits with a blush.

I can't help it. I've got to laugh. "And the other 10?"

"Oh the others I just wanted to leave stranded on a Gou'ald occupied world for a week."

"You are an evil woman Sam."

"Hey, I was gonna give them Zats." She defends with a grin.

"You ready to come back yet? The guys are getting worried."

"In a minute. I just need a bit of breathing room."

"I tell you what, it's getting late anyway. Why don't I round up the guys and we'll meet you at my car. I'll say goodnight to the General, Jimmy and Alison for you." Then we can all get out of here, before the Colonel falls down drunk."

She bites her bottom lip. "I've never seen him get like this Jan."

"Neither have I. But we're all entitled to get rat assed every now and then. Come on. We can go home and I'll give you something for those feet, so you'll be able to walk tomorrow."

"Ohh, don't remind me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 by Natters & Abbot

A/N: Okay peeps, here's a double whammy to tide you over the weekend, until I can update on Monday. They will get to P2Y-957 in Chapter 22 and then the real fun begins…

Hugs and deepest thanks to all reviewers from Abbot and myself.

Sam's POV

Okay, one deep breath. I can do this. It's not that far to the car. One foot in front of the other. See, I'm at the door already.

As I open the door, who just happens to be passing by but Major Cobbe. Dammit.

"Hello again Sam."

"Major. Good evening." And good riddance.

"You're not going already Sam?"

"I'm afraid so. Good night." Asshole.

"Well, at least let me see you home Sam."

"I've got a lift, thank you Major."

"Come on Sam… Uhhh. Hello General sir."

/Thank you Janet. You are a lifesaver. And bless you General./

"Major Cobbe. I believe your fiancé was looking for you. Perhaps you'd better go and find her."

"Uhh, yes sir." I almost laugh as the idiot salutes and runs away.

"May I escort you to the parking lot Major? And keep these young bucks away."

"Thanks sir. I'd hate to have caused an incident at your daughter's wedding."

"You're welcome Sam. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Sleep well."

"Goodnight sir. I had a good time. Thank you for inviting us."

"It was my pleasure Major."

The General goes back into the hotel as I catch up with Janet, Cassie and the guys. I'm sure I can hear him mumbling something about Siler as he walks inside. I hope he didn't hurt himself again.

SG 1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Jack's POV by Abbot

Well, I'm effing drunk and I still feel like crap. I  
can see Carter's head, out of the corner of my eye. It's  
bobbing with the car as she and Janet talk in female  
code again. I want to reach out and touch it, but with  
everyone packed into the car like sardines, I don't  
even try. I'm stuck between Daniel and Teal'c, Janet's  
driving, Cassie's riding shot gun, and Carter's beside me.  
I couldn't make it home if I wanted to.

We get there, and I'm not feeling so hot.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 by Natters

Janet's POV

"Alright. Cassie, you can ride shotgun."

"Yes!"

"Teal'c, Daniel, you're in the back. I'll put the two invalids in the middle."

"Hey!" protests the Colonel.

"Janet!" exclaims Sam half a second later.

"Come on you two. Be a good little Colonel and Major and get in the car."

"Napoleonic power monger."

"I heard that Colonel." It's like having a second child when he's like this. One who's likely to throw a temper tantrum any minute.

"Hey Carter."

"Colonel."

"Ya did a lot of dancin' tonight Carter." OH boy. This is not going to be pretty.

"Yes sir. Unfortunately, I did."

"Lots of guys like ya Carter."

"Uncle Jack, leave Sam alone." Reprimands Cassie. God bless my daughter. I glance in the mirror. Sam is looking at her feet, and Jack has his arms crossed. Definitely a second child. Thank God it's only a four-minute drive to my house.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 by Abbot and Natters

Daniel's POV

Everyone sort of staggers into the house. It's hilarious. Janet hangs back, holds my hand as Cassie and Teal'c usher the lovebirds in. Cassie gives me that knowing glare I used to get from my ex's dads before she too vanishes inside. Teal'c bows, and closes the door behind him.

"Alone at last?" my Janet manages to whisper as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Yes. Sharing a bed with me tonight?"

She kisses my lips, rocks from foot to foot in a parody of dancing.

"Nuh-uh. No impropriety tonight. You know the rules."

I sigh, put my arms around her waist and spin her before pulling her close. She always was so...dominating. Always made negotiation fun. I leaned down, kissed her neck and shoulder.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure?"

I could feel her shudder, tense. A little gasp.

"Daanieeeeeel. No."

"No?"

"No."

I shrugged, grinned, let her go and made for the door. I had to struggle not to laugh as she protested. She caught up, a few brief moments of affection, and we walked through the door arm-in-arm.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

Daniel and Teal'c head off wordlessly to the spare room when we get back to Janet's leaving me to limp into the front room, which is as far as my blistered feet are gonna take me for now. The Colonel insisted he could make it to the other spare room on his own. How come he gets a room on his own and I don't? Not that I mind sleeping on the fold out bed in Cassie's room, but… what was that crash?

"Oh fer crying out loud!"

I might have known. I suppose I'd better go and make sure he's okay. Janet's tucking Cassie in and I have to go upstairs at some point. Each step feels like I walking on crushed glass as I limp up the stairs. I can hear more muttering from the bathroom.

"Colonel?" I call softly as I knock. "Are you alright sir?"

"Just peachy Carter."

"Sir, do you need any help?"

"No! No. Thanks. Night Carter."

Fine. I give up. "Good night sir." As I enter Cassie's room I hear the shower start and it hits me why he didn't want any help. Could my evening get any worse?

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Jack's POV

"Colonel?Are you alright sir?"

"Just peachy Carter," I managed to grumble, massaging my bruised shin.

"Sir, do you need any help?"

"No! No. Thanks. Night Carter."

I start stripping down, turn on the shower. I'm covered in sweat, some puke. It's mostly the watery stuff...well, mostly the beer coming back up. I hadn't eaten anything. I'm gonna smell like shit tomorrow, but hey...at least I feel better. More sober.

Definitely more sober as I get a nice, solid bitchslap from the absolutely frigid water. It's ice cold. I bite down on more cursing, knowing that Carter is probably waiting for me right outside the door. So, I grit my teeth, shove my face into the slowly warming torrent, and take it like a man. Suffering is good for the soul, right?

I stand there a few moments, just getting my bearings and working the cobwebs out. Man, Carter was beautiful. She had every guy at the wedding going after her. But, due to the regs...hey, what am I supposed to do? Let her flush her career over me? I'm just an old soldier. She deserves better.

Wash as best I can, throw on my pants, weave and dodge as my beery demons chase me to the spare room. I don't so much crawl as flop into the bed, and lay there. My head swims, and all I can think about is Carter. Not much of a change there. The wouldas, the couldas, the shoulda beens. Nothing I can do now, just another in a long, long litany of screwups.

Sleep didn't come fast enough.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 by Natters and Abbot

Cassie's POV

Sam comes limping in to my room as I hear Uncle Jack in the shower. I guess Operation dancing was a complete failure. Sam's in pain and Jack's being a lunkhead.

I saw Siler on our way out. He was collecting on his winnings from Ferretti. I suppose he knows how important the other one's career is to both of them. And he knows how stubborn they are.

Would it have broken the regs to share one dance? She danced with civilians, non-comms, Sergeants, Captains, Majors, Colonels, even a couple of General's that were friends of Uncle George.

Jack wouldn't even get up off his butt to dance with me… Maybe he can't dance? I hadn't thought of that. Nahhh, not Uncle Jack. He was just being a sulk. Everyone noticed the way he couldn't tear his eyes off her. His hands didn't stop fiddling with something all evening. At first it was his beer glasses, then the beer mat and finally a thread on his jacket. He just kept picking at it. Like if he could fix that it would fix his… lack of a relationship with Sam.

Mom and Daniel are all for Sam and Jack getting it together, but they're not doing so well in the persuasive department. Too busy with their own relationship. I hope I don't have to call him Dad if they get married.

If I was built like Teal'c I'd knock Sam and Jack's heads together. Repeatedly. Law of averages suggests their lips would collide a few times. Okay… what does Teal'c want? Candles? Dead Gou'ald? Star Wars I on DVD? World peace?… Okay, that plan officially sucks. World peace…

Galactic peace would mean that they wouldn't have to keep going off world to save the universe… again. Jack could retire and… be bored out of his skull while he waits for Sam to get home from the SGC and her lab… Oh fer crying out loud. And Galactic Peace… short of the Asgard having a change of heart and kicking the Gou'ald into the middle of the next century, I don't see that happening soon enough to be worth it. I mean kids are on the game plan here, so we've gotta get them together this decade.

That's how long it'll take to get them passed this "we're not like that" stage, if they keep it up. Ten years. Sam keeps on talking about how time is relative. Well they won't get any relatives of the baby sort at this rate. And I know that's what Uncle Jack wants. He's a softie for kids. Even if he still treats me like I'm eleven. But that's us. No one else is allowed to treat me like that. Not even Uncle George…

"Why can't you two just ask Uncle George for a favor?"

Jack's POV

I can hear them through the wall. Somehow, with them living here and everything, they don't realize that the walls are paper thin. I shoot awake and sit up as Cassie all but starts screaming at Carter. Combat instincts- any noise is danger.

"Why can't you two just ask Uncle George for a favor?"

I shot into a sitting position, and my stomach double-checked to see if it was empty. Fortunately, it was. I just felt really queasy, and like someone had taken a sledgehammer to my head. I very, very slowly and carefully lay back down and tried to get my brain to function. I really wished I had passed out. Really. But I kept listening.

Carter's reply is barely audible, a grunt. Cassie continues to rant.

"You and Jack. You should have been dancing with him tonight, not those other men."

A sigh.

The conversation dissolves into low tones. I can't hear it, but I suspect a plot. An evil plot, if you will. I don't care. Cassie doesn't seem to get it. As high-up as Hammond is, he's only a general. ONLY! Ha! He might as well be a gunnery sergeant for all the good it'll do us. I don't thinks she understands that the rules are the rules, and as powerful as George is, he can't change them. If it were that simple, then...well, I'd have kids right now, wouldn't I?

Anyways, the rules are there for a reason. I tucked my hands back behind my head, close my eyes and try to ignore the rumbles coming from the next room. I catch a word here and there, nothing much else. But, Cassie was right. I know I should have been dancing with Carter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 by Abbot and Natters

Sam's POV

I was wrong. Yes, it can.

"Cassie, what are you talking about?" Denial's always a good start. But I catch Janet smirking at me, the traitor.

"You and Jack. You should have been dancing with him tonight, not those other men."

I sigh hopelessly. Cass, why do you think I made a point of dancing with almost every man there? It was so I could have danced with… Oh damn. At least I didn't tell her that.

"And you should be going out with him."

"Cassandra. There are regu-"

"I know all about the stupid anti-frat regs. But it doesn't make you feel any less does it?"

"The rules are there for a reason Cass. We can't just decide which to follow and which to break as it suits us."

"Which is why you need to talk to Uncle George. Or better yet the President. Surely saving the world a billion times has gotta be worth something."

For a second, I consider it. A momentary weakness. "I can't do that Cassie. They'll split SG-1 up. Both our careers would be over. And a court martial is not something I want on my record."

"So the AirForce thinks it's okay to have these feelings as long as you don't show them, right?"

"No Cass. It doesn't. Nobody knows, and as long as we can maintain that we'll all be together."

"No body knows? Come on Sam. Every one on that base has known for five years how you two feel about each other. It's obvious. Even Uncle George has ten bucks on you two getting it together. Tell her Mom."

"She's right Sam."

"But we can't!"

"Only because you're being silly. Get out there and get the man. Before another woman comes along and snaps Uncle Jack up."

Daniel's POV

I hate spying.

No, wait, I don't. Actually, it's a fun little passtime. I was waiting for Janet after she tucked in Cassie, slathered Carter's feet in some foul-smelling stuff. She yelped as I jumped out from the darkness, waved her hands in my hand. I pulled back, the stench of chemicals too much. She giggled, of course. I backpedaled, nearly tipping over a flowerpot and giving her the opportunity to smear my back with the stuff on her hands. I yelped a little, felt the stuff start to tingle and burn. She tackled me, pinned me. Then, she just stopped. She panted, staring down at me, chest rising and falling. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight, hair loose and falling over her old Pink Floyd tee. She looked beautiful, playfully holding me down.

She leaned down, kissed my nose.

"Not in front of the cub. Tomorrow."

She got up, ass swaying seductively -hell, DELIBERATELY- as she walked to her door, bade me goodnight, and closed it. I lay there, smiling despite the horrible rash I was getting. I would have been perfectly happy spending the night on the floor there, with her. Well, at least I saw Cassie shaking her head at me and closing her own door.

Oh well, when I get back from P2Y-957, I'm sure we'll have **plenty** of time alone. I couldn't remember the last time a woman made me feel so... alive. So vital. So young.

I grinned to myself, and made my way to the couch.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 by Abbot & Natters

Okay, here's the last chapter for this week. Thank you for reading and Please keep up the reviewing – They give us warm and fuzzy feelings. Join us Same Gate time, same Gate channel on Monday for Chapter 22 ;)

Janet's POV

I wonder if Teal'c would mind swapping with me for the night? He gets my nice comfy bed, and I get my nice sexy archaeologist. After all, Teal'c's a tall man. It can't be very comfy for him in a camp bed on the floor.

That doesn't sound too desperate does it?

Nope. A sound logical theory.

Without a hope in hell of fooling him. Quiet he may be, but Teal'c is no idiot.

Pity. I was looking forward to 'christening' the second spare room. I mean, with the way Daniel sleeps, we'd have no problem on the smaller bed. It'd be… cosy. Maybe I can suggest it tomor… when they get back from P2Y-957, in five days time. Stupid duty roster.

Jack's POV

I wonder if Cassie would trade rooms with me. I mean, she's always endorsing me and Carter spending romantic time together, right? What could be more romantic than spending the night together, holding each other?

_Well, you not being drunk for one thing_, I answered myself.

Great. I hate conversing with myself. He's always right, and cunning about it too.

_What about starlit nights at your cabin, lunkhead?_

My inner voice was right. It DID have a certain appeal. Before I knew it, I was staggering to my feet. I stumbled to the door, opened it as quietly as I could. I had Carter's door open before I knew what I was doing.

And there she lay.

Peaceful as a sleeping infant, eyes closed, hair askew. Chest rising and falling rhythmically. Somehow, she managed to make her PJ's look...enchanting. My first instinct was to curl up behind her and go to sleep. That was soon quashed my that little voice inside my head claiming it was common sense.

The second was to brush that hair gently aside. _THAT _I did. I stared at her another five minutes, staggered back to bed, hand tingling where our skin had met.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 by Abbot & Natters

The next afternoon on P2Y-957 – Sam's POV

11 klicks down. One to go. I've got point. Daniel's chattering away to the Colonel in the middle, with Teal'c watching our sixes. I'm surprised the Colonel is letting Daniel talk like this. Usually he can't-

"Carter!"

I stop and automatically sweep the area with my P90.

"Sir?"

"I'll take point for a while."

I can't help the grin on my face. "Yes sir."

"Jack this is important!" protests Daniel.

"Which is exactly why you should explain it to Carter, Danny-Boy."

"But Sam's already read my report."

"Daniel." He growls and my spine goes all tingly. Dammit. "I've got a headache the size of Kansas. If you want me to play nice with the natives, leave me alone."

"But Jack…"

"It'll be okay Daniel. Just leave him be for a while. You know how he gets." I remind him quietly, sending a wordless apology to the Colonel.

"That's what I'm afraid of," mutters Daniel acerbically.

Looks like someone woke up with the wrong person in his room this morning. Who do they think they're fooling? It's not like it's against the regs for them. "The Colonel won't do anything to jeopardize the mission."

"Alright. But if he starts making Wizard of Oz jokes when this flying monkey appears in the ceremony, I'm leaving him all to you."

"Technically it's not flying, it's levitation."

"You think that's gonna stop Jack?"

"Don't worry, my Cowardly Lion, I'll protect you." I quip.

Daniel's POV

"Hardy har har, Sam. Seriously, though. These people take the ceremony as a matter of life and death. "

"Fine, Daniel."

She rolls her eyes. She just doesn't get. I wondered if I should try to explain it to her, but then again, she didn't understand the subcultural significance of wearing a red shirt to a Star Trek convention, either. The layers of meaning and communication were lost on her.

So were spock ears.

I sighed to myself, shook my head. What next? Would they greet the village elders with a robotic 'How are you gentlemen?' and then explain to them that no, they had no chance to survive and that they should make their time? I heard my name.

"Main screen turn on!"

"Aww, Daniel, give that All Your Base crap a rest."

"What you say?"

"Christ, I'm sorry about the lion remark. I was wondering if there was anything else we should know about. You know, sacrificial knives... "

"No, Sam. No one is setting us up the bomb."

"Some days, I don't know how Janet stands you."

I laughed as she Sam shook her head. I could tell she was close to laughing.

"I don't know, maybe it's my geeky, roguish charm. Or maybe it's because I have chicken."

"What the hell?"

"Didn't I show you that video? The Leeroy Jenkins one?"

"Probably. You go through an internet fad a day, Daniel."

"Yeah, so?"

"Jack's getting a bit far ahead, don't you think?"

_Ha! Maybe for your tastes, Sam. I guess the whole unrequited-love-with-my-CO issues DOES make you a little protective, doesn't it?_

"Yes! Move Zig, for great justice."

I struck a pose, and she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Daniel. That's enough."

"Okay, okay."

I figured she had enough teasing. Anyways, hopefully the fertility ceremony would make her feel better about the previous night, give her and Jack a little time together. Or, at least, so I hoped.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 by Abbot & Natters

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. We're writing chapter 39 at the moment but there's no dancing… yet. As a special favour to you all, we promise to write it in… at some point :p

Sam's POV – at the village

"Carter?" Calls the Colonel and gestures me over to a secluded corner of the ceremonial tent. Our hosts – the Yamyrians – asked us to wait here with the other guests while they finish they preparations. Everyone in the gazebo has a glass of the local equivalent of a soft drink –N'Tinevale - the natives handed out. The tests SG-9 ran on it during the first contact mission said it has no alcoholic effects. "Give me the bullet point version of our role in this big brohah, will ya?"

"We're here to observe mostly, as honored guests. They require an equal number of male and female persons in the tent. The 'Holy One' levitates over the assembled. Then we party."

"Party? After last night? This is getting to be a habit Cart- Hold it… Did you say levitate? As in flying?"

"Actually, levitation is-"

"Ahh!"

He holds up his hand, and I grin unrepentantly. I love it when he does that.

"Yes sir. Like flying."

"The Flying Yams? Sounds like a bad circus act to me."

"Yamyrians sir," I remind him with a giggle.

"So, who's this Holy Guy?"

"It's not a guy Colonel."

"Okay, Holy Gal then?"

"No sir."

"Jack. Sam. Sit down. It's starting in a minute." Warns Daniel.

"We don't have to sit like in high school, do we? Ya know, boy, girl, boy, girl."

"No sir. They just need an equal number of both genders in this tent."

"Shh," whispers Daniel to quiet us.

The Colonel is about to reply, but is interrupted by a loud gong. I wince in sympathy, knowing the Colonel's headache isn't completely gone yet, from the extra tension lines in his face.

I only pay half attention to what is going on in the ceremony. And the other half of my brain is on the Colonel. I'm waiting for the inevitable. As soon as that Monkey starts levitating he's going to say something which if I'm not fully prepped for, is going to make me giggle.

In comes the Monkey. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him piece it together. He may act dumb around strangers, he even tries to pull that off with us, but I know his mind is lightning quick. You don't survive in the AirForce, let alone black ops by being stupid. Three, two, one.

"Dorothy? I don't think we're in Kansas any more," he whispers in my ear.

I shudder slightly from his proximity, and the effort to hold back my giggle. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Holy Hannah. Good bye synapses. Every single one of them just shut down and I'm hopelessly staring into his eyes. Suddenly, Daniel gasps, and I tear my eyes away.

The sight that greets my eyes is… scientifically challenging. There is a monkey levitating around the room. Every now and then it hovers over a woman, and shrieks excitedly, before floating onwards. Every time it does this, the woman in question seems very excited. Some of the women who are passed over are in tears. My eyes take all this in, even as my brain tries to comprehend how this Monkey can… float on air.

I'm startled out of my musings as the creature jabbers excitedly over my head. The woman in front turns around to glare at me. The Colonel is watching, every muscle tense, until both the Monkey and the other woman turn away. He rests a hand on my shoulder, and asks me silently if I'm okay. I nod reassuringly.

A few moments later, the gong sounds again, and it is over. The Monkey is led out of the tent and the crowd start talking, softly at first, and then growing louder as some people are slapped on the back in congratulations, and others are gently consoled.

Daniel is already talking to Hugh, the Yamyrian who is to be our guide for the next five days. His arm is around his wife, Olmas, who was another one of the few who got the Monkey 'blessing'. Daniel looks up, mid-conversation, and nods subtly at Teal'c and the Colonel. I can see the message his eyes convey. 'No danger.' Teal'c's _en garde _position relaxes, and the Colonel eases the grip on his P90.

There's something else in Daniel's eyes. Something… he's trying not to laugh. Oh great. What is it this time?

Jack's POV

So, we got to see this monkey - I think it was some wierd-ass local version of a lemur - fly around a tent. Whooo. It was impressive, I guess. Somehow, not quite as impressive as blowing up a star, though. THAT was cool, though the fourth of July didn't seem to be as much fun anymore. At any rate, the thing stopped in front of Carter, chittered some, and everyone 'ooh'ed and 'aaah'ed. I was ready to shoot the damn thing, myself. The woman in front of Carter looked like she wanted to slug it out, but the instant I put one hand on the Major's shoulder, she reconsidered and turned around. Carter warm against my hand, almost seemed to move into it.

Well, the ceremony ended, and that was that. Everyone milled about, hungry glances all around. The lemur or chimpanzee or whatever was led away, and the noise level picked up. The local leader, Hugh, came up to me.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony, Colonel."

"Yes. Yes I did, in fact. Flying monkeys are something normally reserved for the movies on my world."

"Movies?"

"Uhh...never mind. So, what now?"

"Everyone consummates the night's revelries, once they have selected a partner."

"Ah, excellent. Go forth and multiply."

"Indeed. Good eve, Colonel."

I nodded, trying not to laugh. Turning back to my team, I settled down to watch the fun. It's just like a civvie wedding on earth- just about everyone gets liquored up and laid.

Well, except me.

At any rate, the women stalked around, being coy and seductive like so many drunk bridesmaids, except more co-ordinated. Carter was the center of attention once again, but with the three of us sitting together, armed, I'm pretty sure every guy in the tent backed down. The fact that she had her pick of the litter and gave everyone the heave-ho left me feeling warm inside, even though I knew it was more the regs than anything else. I'd like to think it was me, but hey. A guy can dream, right? The fire's nice, it's dark and cozy in this really big tent, so what more could I want?

That little voice pipes up with the same answer it's given for years: _Carter, dumbass!_

I reluctantly agreed, and sat down. Carter seemed okay, so did Danny and T. It looked...quaint. Yeah, that's it. Slowly, pairs peeled off into the night. I felt a few eyes on me, just assumed I still had **it**, and shrugged. I didn't want anyone but Sam, and that was it.

In the background, I heard Danny laughing his ass off.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 by Abbot & Natters

For those of you who are slightly confused or freaked out... The levitating monkey was indeed a nod to the "Wizard of Oz." flying monkeys.

Sam's POV

I suppose it could be worse. The Monkey could have been telling everyone that I'm in lo… deep trouble enough with my feelings as they are. But honestly, using a Monkey to tell when you're wife is most likely to be fertile. That's… scientifically sound but… ergh! I never want to hear about pheromones again.

The Colonel was nice enough to excuse Olmas and Hugh for the evening so they could… whatever. "Go forth and multiply" were his exact words.

Men.

It's like it's a huge party just for them. And the women who were chosen but are unattached are walking around like cats in heat. Like that hussy who keeps staring at MY Colonel… I did not just think that, did I? It's like Hathor all over again. Except back then I had no idea that…

Daniel thinks it's funny. Every 'available' male here, excluding the Colonel and Teal'c, has made a pass at me tonight, when they saw I wasn't being dragged off to some cave by one of my team-mates. At first it was kinda fun, seeing the guys get all protective when another man came near me, but now, I'm about ready to kill. And if she checks him out one more time, it's gonna be her!

"MajorCarter?"

"Yes Teal'c?"

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"There is a grinding noise coming from your teeth I have never heard you issue before."

Daniel laughs. Just you wait Daniel. You and Janet have been having far too much fun at my expense this week. It's my turn the second we get home. In fact… As Teal'c would say 'it is time to dispatch two aviary creatures with but one boulder.'

I stand up and make my way over to the flirty female. I notice the Colonel tense, as if he's getting ready to fight, or flee.

"Good eve." I greet the other woman pleasantly, in the way Daniel instructed me earlier.

"Good eve." She replies haughtily.

"I'm Sam."

"I am named Keja."

"Well Keja, I need your help." I almost smile at the way her eyes bulge out of their sockets. "You see my companions, over there."

She nods. "They are guarding you against our men-folk."

"Yes. Two of them I can handle on my own, but I need your help to distract the third. Are you game?"

"Game?"

"Will you help me?" 'Come in to my parlor, stupid fly.'

"Yes."

"Good. I need you to distract the one with glasses. Daniel is his name. Can you do that? Oh, and feel free to mark him as much as you wish."

"What of the silvered one?"

Hands off! "He is already married on our world."

"I shall tell no one. One night is all I desire."

"Unfortunately the tall one, Teal'c, would. The Colonel is married to his sister."

"I agree to your plan."

"Good. Come on then." I lead the stupid one over to our fire. "Guys, Keja here says she'd like to learn more about our world." I feel the Colonel eyeing me as if assessing my motives. He doesn't even spare her a second glance.

"Daniel. Why don't you explain our marriage ceremony to Keja. After all, we saw one yesterday."

Daniel immediately launches in to an explanation of the Irish Catholic wedding.

The Colonel gestures for me to sit down. I strategically place myself between Keja and him. Is he smirking at me?

Suddenly, Daniel squeaks. There is no other word for it. He squeaked. It looks like Keja's giving him a hickey, and he's trying to get away without hurting her feelings.

"Teal'c!"

He yells for help and the Jaffa unceremoniously picks her up and carries her away from our fire. I can't hear what he says to her, but he comes back alone.

Daniel is rubbing his neck. He has one huge hickey coming up. Yep. Two birds with one stone. Three, if you count Janet.

"Space Monkey, when we get home, the Doc is SO gonna kill you," says the Colonel with that big grin of his, and winks at me.

Daniel's POV

Oh man, this was hilarious. First, the monkey - looked like a Rhesus Macac- makes a huge deal over Sam, which means she's super-fertile and blessed by Ntashenzska, the local hearth diety. It also means that she has a mate picked out. So, all the guys have been coming around, wondering if it's them. Sure, they had to duck Teal'c and Jack, but some of them mustered the courage to be rejected. Ah, it's like highschool all over again. And then, the deal breaker. Sam is staring down some local girl. I figure she just doesn't like other blondes. Teal'c turns to her.

"MajorCarter?"

"Yes Teal'c?"

"Are you well?"

Her eye is twitching, and she's speaking through barred teeth.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"There is a grinding noise coming from your teeth I have never heard you issue before."

Oh yes. I looked a little closer, and it wasn't a staring match. The local blonde girl was starring at O'Neill! I fell off the bench I was laughing so hard. I mean, this local fertility drug must have had some pretty powerful stuff in it, because Sam's looking like she's going to stab this girl if she keeps looking at 'her' Colonel!

I manage to regain control. Sam's gotten up, walked over and started talking to the blonde in the polite way that girls do when they really, really hate one another. She's talking, and nodding, and Jack's looking for the exits. He can smell something. I figure Sam's giving her what for. Suddenly, Sam comes back.

"Guys, Keja here says she'd like to learn more about our world."

Yeah, sure. Wants to know the Colonel's world is more like it. The girl is standing there, shy. Suddenly, Jack calls Sam's bluff. He doesn't even take his eyes off of Carter.

"Daniel. Why don't you explain our marriage ceremony to Keja. After all, we saw one yesterday."

So, I launch into the details, starting with Ireland and the Catholic Church. Sam sits down beside the Colonel. He tenses up, but nothing happens. He's staring at Carter, waiting for a trick. But there isn't. I'm staring at them too, mouth going, when suddenly Keja jumps me. She gets me by the neck, biting down. I can't breathe, so I make this weird sound and go down in a tangle of limbs.

"Teal'c!"

I manage to get out a name, trying to push away the push girl without hurting her feelings. My jaffa friend, of course, has no compunctions either way and jsut hauls her off. Carter is grinning like a cat that ate a mouse.

"Space Monkey, when we get home, the Doc is SO gonna kill you," Jack blurts out, laughing a little. Carter curls up to him oh so gently. I noticed, rubbing my neck, and plot furious vengeance.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 by Abbot & Natters

Sam's POV – The next morning

Okay. So I was drugged. Again. Alien influence. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, this did not result in me breaking any regs.

It was in the drink. Hormone enhancing for the women. It's supposed to help with the ceremony and… it's aftermath. Safe, my ass. When we get home SG-9 is going to get a stern reminder that when it comes to off-world food and drink, no alcohol does not necessarily mean safe for consumption.

Instead, the naquada in my blood made me act like a shrew to Daniel. I'm not usually so… vindictive. Although it's not like he didn't deserve a little teasing for all the grins he kept sending my way.

Why couldn't I have… I guess it's just as well I slept in a tent with Teal'c last night after all. And even though it's now out of my system, I still feel… things.

Feelings.

"_I remember feeling… feelings."_ These words echo in my skull. A woman who had nothing except the clothes on her back, lived on those softly spoken words, from a man who…

And I envy the freedom that a slave felt.

Jack's POV

I'm flashing back, to when Carter did that lean-thing to me in Nerti's prison. Not quite a snuggle, but halfway there. She did it again tonight. She was real affectionate, you know? I guess she was happy, everyone was having a good time...

Of course, I didn't put my arm around her, by force of will. Somehow. I don't really know how, but I managed to keep control. Perfectly good evening. Stars are out, nice time for a walk...

_You're getting soft, old man._

I tell my internal voice to shut up. I mean, she is the love of my life, right? I can't help but remember how absolutely simple things were when we were trapped under the ice. Just me and Thera, nights spent around fires, like this...

Well, I'm happy I'm bunking with Danny for the next little bit. The last few days, it's been real hard. I just want to be with her, y'know? Can't get her out of my mind.

Somtimes, I wish we had never been rescued from Caulder's hellhole. Being Jonah, being with her- I was happy there. I mean, HAPPY. Not content. Happy. And I miss that.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 by Abbot & Natters

Hi everybody! Hi Dr Nat … Oops, wrong show. Anyway, this is the last chapter this week. Short and setting up next weeks chapters, where the tension is going to break a few thermometers 

Thank you all for reviewing, please keep it up. So many of you are good at guessing where we're going next. We'll try to throw in a couple of unexpected twists along the way.

Sam's POV – later that day.

"Carter, you and Teal'c go with Olmas on her little five dollar tour of those doohickeys you wanted to look at. Danny-boy, Hugh and I are gonna go play with rocks."

"Artifacts, Jack," protests Daniel.

"Check in every twenty minutes," continues the Colonel without even pausing to glare at Daniel.

"Aye sir," I reply, standing to attention. Best behavior today Sam, I remind myself as I snap off a salute, knowing he split Daniel and I up for our own sanity.

"Relax, Carter. Go… run… have fun with your toys," he prompts with a grin as I turn away.

He just had to look at me like that didn't he? Is it my imagination or did he just check out my ass? Ack! Concentrate on the job Samantha, and keep your mind off your CO.

Daniel's POV

Sam's acting bizarrely. She can't stop staring at Jack. She's got these huge eyes, like she's fucking sixteen again. Oh, I swore to get her back for the monster hickey that Keja gave me. But now, I'm not so sure. Something's going on. I don't know. And now, Jack's calling precious relics from lost ages rocks again.

"Artifacts, Jack," I protest. He isn't listening. Sam snaps a quiveringly correct ass-kissing salute, and we split up. I get back to figuring a way to embarrass Sam in front of Jack. A glass of warm water in the night, perhaps?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 by Abbot & Natters

Sam's POV – 40 minutes later

For the past half hour, my skin has been irritated. I feel like I want to crawl out of my skin. Maybe I'm slightly allergic to something here? That's all I need, an embarrassing rash covering me from head to toe.

"Carter, Teal'c, come in," calls the Colonel's voice over the radio, and goosebumps rise up on my arms, increasing the prickly sensation.

"Carter here, sir," I reply as steadily as I can.

"Hey Carter. Whatcha doing?"

I blink in surprise at the casual tone in his voice. He must be bored. Did he forget to pack the extra batteries for his Gameboy again? "Olmas is demonstrating their hydro-electri-"

"Ack! I'm getting enough technobabble from Danny-boy."

"I'm looking at an advanced water wheel sir. It is approximately eighty percent more efficient than those we use on Earth to generate electricity."

"Cool. Keep up the good work Carter."

"Yes sir."

"O'Neill is weary of DanielJackson's artifacts," states Teal'c.

"Yes. Give them another twenty minutes and we'll have lunch."

Maybe I can take a shower. That should help. Do they even have showers here?

"Olmas? Would it be possible for me to take a shower or a bath when we have lunch, I mean, the mid-meal?"

"A shower?" she asks and my heart drops.

"We immerse ourselves in water to clean our bodies."

"Ohh, you mean, cleansing. Yes, I will lead you to the designated place. It is private. Is that suitable?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Are you well, MajorCarter?" asks Teal'c.

I might have known he would notice my flushed appearance. "I am, Teal'c. I think after that hike yesterday and last night's… incident I just need to clean up a little."

He nods his head and turns back to Olmas' explanation as I take notes.

Jack's POV

Damnation, this is quite possibly the most boring expedition I've been on in a long, long time. Space Monkey is all excited, going here and there, trying to translate everything. He says it's Germanic, which says to me...German. I'm sorry, but I just don't care. I go for the radio, since I forgot spare batteries for my GBA. Olmas seemed real impressed with it too...while it worked. But I used up all the batteries at breakfast, like an idiot.

"Carter, Teal'c, come in."

"Carter here, sir."

I'm glad to hear her voice again. She sounds a little off, but happy enough. I pass it off to the static or something.

"Hey Carter. Whatcha doing?"

"Olmas is demonstrating their hydro-electri-"

"Ack! I'm getting enough technobabble from Danny-boy."

Daniel rolls his eyes. He's having a grand old time, looking at rocks, and writing, and more rocks.

"It's not technobabble," I hear him mutter.

"I'm looking at an advanced water wheel sir. It is approximately eighty percent more efficient than those we use on Earth to generate electricity."

Oh, eighty percent. Sounds impressive.

"Cool. Keep up the good work Carter."

"Yes sir."

She sounds rather pleased with herself, like a puppy you just patted on the head. Yeah, definitely a little odd, but the last few days have definitely been a little odd. Wedding, fertility ceremony, awkwardness...hell, we've already filled our quota for sexual tension this year.

"Hey Danny, want to grab some chow in about half an hour?"

"Sure, Jack. "

He goes back to making rubbings and recording notes. I start thinking about delicious...MREs. Yum. But at least I get to eat with Carter, right? Christ, it's like I'm thirteen again. Can't get her out of my mind.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 by Abbot & Natters

Sam's POV

As I sink into the warm clear water I can't help the sigh of relief that escapes my lips. Olmas showed me in to this private bath house a few minutes ago. And it's just what I need. All that's missing are a glass of wine, a good book and Col…

And candles. Yep. Definitely candles. Innocent little candles

He looks so tasty in candlelight, suits him somehow. It accentuates the primal warrior/hunter side of him, and softens his edges all at the same time. He's a paradox. A wonderful, hot paradox.

A soft moan startles me. It sounded close. If I find out that som… Oh… it was me. I think I'm coming down with something. I can't focus at all. I pull myself reluctantly out of the water and get dressed. If I don't tell the Colonel he's gonna be annoyed. And an annoyed CO is not a good idea. Cranky Colonel's lead to diplomatic incidents. Cranky Colonel's are sexy as…

Maybe I'll radio Teal'c instead. I have a bad feeling that if I see the Colonel right now I'll do something that we'll both enjoy.

Daniel's POV

Me and Jack are getting close to the village now. I see Teal'c with Carter. She's half dressed, webbing all over the place and vest open. Oh, she's dressed, but something's DEFINITELY up. Teal'c is pulling a bodyguard routine, escorts her to her tent. Me and Jack break into a run.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 by Abbot & Natters

Okay, bowing to popular demand (and peer pressure from my Abbot) here's our second offering for today. Don't get used to it ;)

Sam's POV – 10 minutes later

"Teal'c. Please. I'll do anything you want, but don't let the Colonel see me. Don't let him within sight of this tent until I'm better. No matter what I say."

"I do not understand MajorCarter."

"It's complicated Teal'c. Please, I'm begging you. Don't let me give in like this."

"May DanielJackson enter?"

"Yes."

"Do you require medical attention?"

"I can't leave this tent Teal'c and the Colonel can't enter it. No matter what. So we can't go back until it's over."

"Perhaps Olmas and Hugh may be able to recommend a treatment for the N'Tinevale."

"It usually dissipates within 12 hours according to what Daniel explained this morning."

"It has already been over 16 hours since you ingested the N'Tinevale, MajorCarter."

"I know. That's why it shouldn't last too much longer and we can go home."

"I shall do as you ask."

"Thank you. You're a good friend. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna try to sleep this stuff off."

"I shall guard the doorway."

"Teal'c? Take my radio away. And my weapons," I plead in a quiet voice.

"You shall not harm yourself."

"No, but there's nothing like a knife to cut yourself out of a tent with," I reply with a weak smile, scratching my arms. "As for the radio… temptation is really not the best idea right now."

"Perhaps a sedative from the medical kit would help."

"Better not. We don't know how it will interact with the N'Tinevale. I'll be okay."

Jack's POV

Teal'c radioed as soon as saw us.

"Approach no further, O'Neill."

"T, what's the deal?"

"MajorCarter is having an allergic reaction to the substance consumed last night."

"Ah. Is she okay?"

"Yes, MajorCarter is fine. She is, however, rather embarrassed and uncomfortable at the moment, and has requested that you leave her be until it is time to enter the Stargate."

"Ten four, T. Thanks for the head's up. "

So Carter had a rash. Or maybe a feminine problem, Lord forbid. If she was embarrassed, there had to be a pretty damn good reason for it. Space monkey was looking at me like I should be booting down some doors and kicking ass.

"I'm sure she's fine, Daniel. I'm still hungry, though."

He nodded, greeted Olmas and Hugh. I was concentrating on the tall guy in the distance. Teal'c was just standing at attention in front of Sam's tent, with a big pile of gear in front of it. I really did hope she was okay. My stomach rumbled.

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Hugh just invited us to eat with them."

"Oh. Sorry, Hugh. Major Carter isn't feeling well."

"I see this weighs heavily on you, my son. Please, call me Rassophor. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Uhh...not exactly sure on that."

"If you need anything, please let us know. I can see you are in need of spiritual guidance, perhaps. Seek me out at your convenience, please."

The bastard. The smug bastard. Somehow, he knew about me and Carter. I never really trusted men of the cloth before, but now...he smiled at me through his giant grey beard, and turned to Daniel without breaking stride.

"I believe Doctor Jackson wished to continue his study of the monastery ruins. "

"Yes, I think he did, Ra...Ress...Hugh."

"Excellent. Let us break bread, then. It will be an honor to eat and converse with you all."

Daniel launched into another discussion about Earth monastic traditions with Hugh. I shook my heart, consoled by the fact that I'd be eating soon. Sure, not exactly Jello, but hey...this is a village with a little monastery and some very big ruins. What were you expecting?

I just hoped Carter was okay.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 by Abbot & Natters

An extra long chapter, especially for you all, because I didn't have the heart to cut it in half. We tried to up the UST a 'little' bit in this chapter… evil grin 

Sam's POV – two hours later

Who knew I had this in here? My very own Jack O'Neill t-shirt. Rooting through the packs was so worth it. Now, I can see the value of those beautiful invisible pheromones as I take a deep breath. My hands have finally stopped shaking like someone in need of a fix. For a moment I can relax.

It's his. He is mine. I lay back down on my sleeping bag and rest my head on the t-shirt. I can hear Teal'c outside the tent talking quietly to Hugh. Olmas has taken Daniel and…

Olmas and Jack. She's with him. She is receiving his smile. His eyes. His scent. His presence.

Concentrate Samantha. He's your CO. And she is happily married to Hugh…

Screw the regs! I reach for the zip to the tent and yank it open forcefully, only to be caught in a pair of strong arms. The wrong arms.

"Let me go Teal'c," I order desperately. Doesn't he understand? I feel like I'm going to go nuts if I can't see My Jack. I wriggle, trying to escape his iron grip.

"Please?" To my shame I feel the tears prick at the back of my eyes, but I blink them back.

"I cannot. I have given you my word MajorCarter," he replies solemnly.

"I'm going out of my mind Teal'c. You've got to let me go. I didn't know it was gonna be this bad. I can't take this."

I make a grab for the radio and succeed, even if I can't escape, he can't hold me and fight me for the radio. He'll have to break my fingers before I give up my prize. I depress the button.

"Jack!" I call into it.

"Sam?" replies Daniel. Dammit. Where is Jack? If that-

"Carter? What are ya doin' with a radio?"

At last. I relax for a moment as his voice comes through loud and clear. But Teal'c takes advantage of my distraction and I am unceremoniously dumped back in the tent before I can think. I hear him securing the doorway with a padlock. But he didn't take my radio.

"Jaaaacccckkk," I hear myself purr his name.

"Carter. Where's Teal'c?"

"Outside. He's locked me in here. Whatcha doing?" I drawl softly.

"You okay Sam?" interrupts Daniel.

"Jack?" I prompt, "Whatcha doin'?"

There is a long silence. They're probably arguing about something. They usually do. Jack is so cute when h-

"Carter? How are you feeling?"

"Horny. Do you want to come and play Jack?"

There is a longer silence, and then Daniel answers me.

"Sam. How did you get the radio?"

"I stole it off Teal'c. Daniel, put Jack back on the radio and go for a walk."

"Not gonna happen Sam. You told Teal'c you didn't want it to be this way."

"I don't. But I've decided to seize the moment. And Jack. Now get off the line Daniel."

"What about the regs? What about your careers?" asks Daniel.

"I'll be happy to discuss the issue with General Hammond when we get home. Right now, I'm… gonna have my cake and eat it too."

"Haven't you figured it out yet Sam? What does N'Tinevale stand for? Look at the word Sam," prompts Daniel again.

"The only thing I want to look at is Jack, so get your ass back here right now, O'Neill."

"Think about it Sam."

"No Daniel."

I've thought about things for four years. Ever since I walked in to the briefing room and met Jack.

"It's valentine, Sam. N'Tinevale is valentine. It's an aphrodisiac. Look at how it made all those women act last night."

I don't care. This is about feelings. It's not about what I drank.

"Jaaacccck. Think about it Jack. Alien influence. Instant forgiveness. No court martial."

"I can't do that Carter."

"Sure you can. I know you want me. Thera's here too. And she remembers everything. Everything thought. Every feeling. How close she and Jonah came to almost-"

"Carter!"

"Call me Sam, Jack."

"Are you trying to kill me Sam?" asks Jack. He's breaking. I can hear it in his voice. Every time he speaks.

"Come back Jack," I whisper.

Daniel's POV

Lunch went well, lots of discussion. Jack seemed distant, and both the Rassophor and the Canoness very willing to speak on matters of their faith. It was incredible. The perfect meshing of two smaller societies, transplanted from Earth, with two different faiths and ways of life. Olmas - the Canoness- smiled and nodded, gave answers to my questions without hesitation. I wondered if the previous night had anything to do with her mood. Hell, I wished I had spent last night with Janet.

So, we're out, right? Heading back to the ruins, me, Rassophor Hughs, Jack and Olmas heading towards the ruins. I stashed Sam's gear in my tent before we left, so we know she has no weapons, no radio, nothing but a chocolate bar or two. In hindsight, perhaps leaving her that was not the greatest idea. A frantic, female voice erupts from my radio.

"Jack!"

"Sam?" I sputter, surprised. She DEFINITILY shouldn't have had a radio. I exchange glances with Jack. He reached up, replied.

"Carter? What are ya doin' with a radio?"

"Jaaaacccckkk..."

Sam's voice was nothing short of a seductive purr. Jack's eyes went wide, remained locked with mine. Hugh and Olmas stop, looking at us quizzically, but we have to ignore them. Jack responds again.

"Carter. Where's Teal'c?"

"Outside. He's locked me in here. Whatcha doing?"

"You okay Sam?" I manage to interject. Hopefully, I can get her attention. It doesn't work.

"Jack? Whatcha doin'?" she repeats, quieter. There's something animalistic in the tone now, clear through the static. He turns to me.

"Daniel, what's with her? This ain't right."

"Yeah, I know. It must...must...oh crap."

"Oh crap? I don't like 'oh crap'. Where's this 'oh crap' crap coming from?"

The epiphany was hard, a long time coming. I should have thought about it beforehand. Hell, I should have asked the med team to test this sort of crap out first.

"Jack, the naquadah. In her blood. "

"You mean..."

"It messed with the N'Tinevale."

His eyes went wide, and he turned around, stalking back towards the village. I had to jog to keep up. His reply went through, coming off a little panicky.

"Carter? How are you feeling?"

"Horny. Do you want to come and play Jack?"

Her response makes him pause. I'm guessing he didn't see that coming.

"The N'Tinevale is an aphrodisiac, Jack. The naquadah is messing with it. "

"Oh, shit. Now you tell me, Space Monkey. Smooth."

Yeah, thanks Jack. I'm just trying to help. I start talking into the radio, watching our hosts try to catch up with us, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Sam. How did you get the radio?"

Jack's taking off a run now, I'm hanging back and waiting for Hugh and Olmas. I can still listen in on the band, so I'm trying to calm her down a bit. Jack isn't saying anything, and that's pretty damn smart of him. I try to keep her talking to me.

"I stole it off Teal'c. Daniel, put Jack back on the radio and go for a walk."

"Not gonna happen Sam. You told Teal'c you didn't want it to be this way."

"I don't. But I've decided to seize the moment. And Jack. Now get off the line Daniel."

"What about the regs? What about your careers?" I'm asking, in between trying to explain the situation to Olmas and Hugh. I can't even see Jack at this point, I'm trying to explain the nature of Jack's relationship to the natives while negotiating with a desperate, feral Sam.

"I'll be happy to discuss the issue with General Hammond when we get home. Right now, I'm… gonna have my cake and eat it too."

"Haven't you figured it out yet Sam? What does N'Tinevale stand for? Look at the word Sam."

I'm losing her attention. So, I figure that telling her she's under the influence will help. Well, it doesn't. I guess dealing with drunks hasn't taught me anything, has it?

"The only thing I want to look at is Jack, so get your ass back here right now, O'Neill."

"Think about it Sam," I beg. C'mon, the one time she isn't rational...

"No Daniel."

"It's valentine, Sam. N'Tinevale is valentine. It's an aphrodisiac. Look at how it made all those women act last night," I all but yell, trying to make her understand. Hugh is looking confused, Olmas sort of disappointed. This is certainly going well, she's not even listening to me anymore.

"Jaaacccck. Think about it Jack. Alien influence. Instant forgiveness. No court martial."

"I can't do that Carter."

We're running as fast as we can, trying to get there and intervene. I don't think we'll make it.

"Sure you can. I know you want me. Thera's here too. And she remembers everything. Everything thought. Every feeling. How close she and Jonah came to almost-"

That's a surprise.

"Carter!"

"Call me Sam, Jack."

"Are you trying to kill me Sam?" asks Jack. He sounds like he's on the verge of tears. I heard that tone once, only once- when he talked about Charlie.

"Come back Jack," Carter whispers, urging him on. I'm hoping we're not too late. We catch up to him, and he's just sitting there, looking like a dead man.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Jack, you need to get through the gate, get help. Get Janet. Me and Olmas will keep things calm here, okay? Meet Teal'c there."

He snaps out of it, sort of. He gets moving without a word, and so do I. I need to get that radio away from her. I wish I had a Tazer or a Zat or something. I don't want to hurt her, but I don't think she'd give it up without a fight.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 by Abbot & Natters

Sam's POV

I don't know how long has passed, but it feels like forever since Daniel came in and took the radio off me. I caught a glimpse of Teal'c in the doorway. My mind is focusing on a kaleidoscope of images.

_Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack._ It chants in my head. My rational side threw up her hands in surrender the second I heard his voice on the radio. But he's gone to the Stargate. For me.

He doesn't understand that I don't want to be fixed.

There's just Daniel here now. Standing guard over me. I can hear him writing in his journal.

Suddenly Janet's voice comes over the radio. "Daniel? Come in."

"I read you Janet. Welcome to Yamyria."

I can hear him use that tone he uses only on my best friend. If I wasn't so turned on, I'd tease him about it. I don't think I can talk coherently anymore.

"Our ETA is about two hours with all this equipment. How's Sam doing?"

"She's gotten quieter about it. She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago."

"That's probably a good sign. Let her sleep. See you soon. Frasier out."

"Dan-iel?" I query softly, and I'm amazed I can say that much.

"Go back to sleep Sam. They'll be here soon," he replies through the canvas.

"Jack?" I whimper and wrap my arms around my legs to stop myself from scratching my way out of the tent.

"It won't be long Sam. Hang on," comes his soft voice.

"Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack."

Jack's POV

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit.

My heels are bruised, I'm carrying gear for these lazy bastards, and they **still** can't keep up. I heft one of the cases, adjust the medkit hanging off my shoulder. The P90 is slippery with my hand-sweat, I almost drop it. We've been running for what seems like days.

"C'mon, Janet. Another few miles."

"JACK! I can...can...can't keep this up."

Her assistants are flopped on the ground like fish out of water. Fuckin' civvie crap is what it is. I can't believe Hammond let these guys through the gate.

"Janet, you and your people are going to HAVE to. Sam is knee deep is shit."

Even Daniel's in better shape than them. It's miserable. Sam is suffering, and what are these lazy bastards doing?Janet's on the radio now.

"Daniel? Come in."

"I read you Janet. How much longer?"

"Our ETA is about an hour still. How's Sam doing?"

"She's still asleep."

"Good. Frasier out."

I nod and whip the airmen to their feet. I have to help Sam. We'll be there in twenty minutes, I guarantee it. Nothing- and I mean nothing- is going to stop me from helping her.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 by Abbot & Natters

And just when you thought it couldn't get any more tense…

Janet's POV – 1 hour 50 minutes later.

The Colonel's led us at a punishing pace for almost two hours. I can see the small village in the distance now. Sam and Daniel are in the SG-1's base camp in a clearing 50 meters into the forest which sprawls in the background. Out of direct line of sight, but close enough to be 'friendly'.

The closer we've gotten the more I think I can here a keening wail every few minutes. Teal'c comes hurrying up from behind us, and I don't think I've ever seen him look so… worried. The strange sound comes again and this time we're close enough to make it out.

The Colonel snaps into his radio. "Daniel!"

"Jack? Thank God. I hope you're close." I can see the Colonel pale at those words and interrupt.

"We're about five minutes away from you."

"Step on it will you Janet? Sa-"

Daniel is cut off and we hear the keening wail. In stereo. It's Sam. The Colonel's running before I even notice he's gone, Teal'c at his heels.

"I'm going on ahead. I'll start examining her while you three set up the equipment we need."

I barely hear the chorus of acknowledgments as I follow the Colonel and Jaffa as fast as I can.

"We're hurrying Daniel. The Colonel's inbound. Whatever you do, don't let him in there," I warn as I pick up the pace. I need to start running again.

"I've got bigger problems than Jack right now Janet."

"Daniel?" I question, not having the breath for more.

"She's trying to scratch her own skin off. I've had to put gloves on her and use binders to restrain-"

I wince as the screech comes over the airwaves. It sounds more like an animal than my best friend.

"Teal'c, keep the Colonel out of that tent!" I order over the radio. The curse of being short. It takes me longer to get there than the two men ahead of me. Colonel O'Neill is almost at the tent now.

I can see Teal'c catch up with the Colonel and stop him at my words. He literally picks him up and stops him in mid air.

"Teal'c let me go. That's a damn order!"

"I shall not release you until you agree not to enter the tent O'Neill."

As I pass them I can see the calculating look he's giving one of his best friends. I don't have time to worry about that as the wail has increased to a defiant scream. I brace myself as I go into the tent, passing a few natives on my way. They are all stood outside of the small temporary structure, hovering helplessly.

As my eyes adjust to the relative dark inside the tent I can make out two figures holding down a third as it… she writhes on the floor. One of the figures is Daniel. The other is a pretty native woman. And Sam…

My God. She looks like she should be in a straight jacket. She's bleeding from numerous abrasions, obviously self inflicted. And as I use my penlight to check her eyes she turns her head and tries to bite me. "Whoa! How long has she been like this?"

"It started five minutes before you contacted us." He replies shakily and I notice a small gash on his forehead. Sam hit him, I guess. "I couldn't release her long enough to call for backup. I was afraid she'd…"

"You did the right thing Daniel."

"Olmas has been helping me to restrain her. I could really use Teal'c strength right now."

That must be the native woman helping us. She looks afraid but determined to help. I take in Sam's symptoms.

"Teal'c got his hands full with the Colonel. Sam? Can you hear me? It's Janet."

Suddenly Sam stills beneath us, as though she's listening to us. We all take a deep breath of relief as recognition shines in her eyes. The next second she throws all three of us off and breaks for the door, with a determined if insane look in her eye.

She makes it out into the sunlight, and the natives all step back from the Mad Woman who is bleeding from every inch of exposed skin. The sea of people parts, and I'm reminded of Moses and the Red Sea. Except at the other end is the Colonel arguing with Teal'c. She doesn't hesitate but throws herself at the two men, her arms wrapping around the Colonel and her face hiding in his neck, even as Teal'c releases him and steps back.

We are all amazed at the sudden transformation as she achieves her goal. Gone is the wild woman who was clawing and biting and wailing. Instead she is perfectly still, almost nestled against the Colonel.

"Hey Carter." I hear the softness in his voice he reserves for only her. "Breathing is getting to be an issue here." He quips softly, but her only response is to snuggle closer.

I move towards the pair. "Colone-"

"MINE!" yells Sam at the top of her lungs, already scratchy from overuse. If looks could kill, I'd be a goner.

"It's alright Carter. The Doc's here to help you," he whispers gently. She looks up into his eyes like a frightened child. "No one's gonna hurt you Sam. I promise."

"Mine?" she asks.

He adopts that teasing smirk for a moment.

"I'm all yours Sam." As her eyes search his for the truth I can see the facade fade for a moment. "Always."

She smiles softly and rests her head on his shoulder, muttering quietly, but whether it's to herself or to the Colonel is anyone's guess.

The rest of my team arrives and stops at the sight of Sam and her Colonel hugging in plain view. One quick glare from Teal'c is enough to get them going again. The Yamyrians are talking quietly in the background, and Olmas comes up beside me holding out a vial.

"Daniel said you would need a sample of the N'Tinevale."

"Yes. Thank you."

"It does no harm to us. It prepares the body for the ritual of Life. No one has ever denied the N'Tinevale's effects before. It is unprecedented. We did not know she would resist."

"I understand. Do you have a way to counteract the effects of the N'Tinevale?"

"Only one… The other's believed she had chosen Teal'c for the eve. Keja was told the Colonel was already bonded."

"Keja?"

"A young unbonded female of our village who marked Daniel last eve."

WHAT! "Excuse me? Marked."

"A bite on the neck often symbolizes that a choice has been made. Teal'c had to 'rescue' Daniel from her. My father told me it was a most amusing sight. He did not recognize her intentions and made a sound of the TunDi when it has been startled," she laughs.

I laugh with her, but Daniel and I are going to have a little chat about this Keja woman later. Sam comes first.

"Sedative Doctor?" asks one of my nurses.

"No, let's do a blood work first. We don't want to add another potential problem into the equation. Colonel, could you explain to Sam that we're just going to take a blood sample? I don't think she'll listen to me."

"Sure Doc," He talks quietly, and Sam eyes me warily as I approach. I haven't seen her watch me with as much suspicion since… ever.

"Carter?" he questions softly as she growls a low warning in her throat and moves so she is between the Colonel and the rest of us.

"Easy Sam. I just want to take a blood sample. You can keep hold of Colonel O'Neill if you want. In fact, you're welcome to him. Can I have your arm for a moment?"

She looks at me for a moment and then looks up at the Colonel.

"It's alright Carter. Let her jab you with her big needles for a few minutes, so we can make you better."

I turn a quick glare at him at that jibe, but it's obviously the wrong move to make as she aims a punch at me in the next second. Thank God for the Colonel's reflexes or I'd have a broken nose and concussion. She claws the air, trying to reach me before the Colonel grasps her wrists and pins them to her sides.

"Teal'c, a little help here?" asks the Colonel as she snarls at me again. Teal'c steps forward and I wait for Sam to react to him the way she did to me, but instead she lets him close, her gaze fixed on me, with an occasional glance to check the position of… every woman nearby.

"Lieutenant Littlefield?" I call. He steps forward nervously. He was all over Sam two nights ago, but now he's not so eager to get close. On the other hand, neither am I.

"Lieutenant, I need you to take Major Carter's blood sample. She obviously not comfortable with another woman near her."

"Yes ma'am." He takes a deep breath and steps towards the trio. Sam suddenly turns from the quiet woman nestling in to Jack behind Teal'c, into the wild creature. I've never seen Littlefield move so fast as Teal'c helps Jack restrain her again.

Okay, time for Plan B. "Teal'c can you get a blood sample from Sam please?"

Teal'c nods his head and leaves Jack to deal with our hellcat as he approaches me for the needle.

As if somebody has flicked a switch, Sam is quiet and relaxed. She's worse than one of the Colonel's yo-yos.

"Doc? Can we get some bandages or something?" asks the Colonel, gesturing to her bloody skin.

"In a minute Colonel. You and Teal'c can clean her up while I and my nurses analyze her blood work."

Teal'c is preparing her arm now and she tenses but does not attack. As the needle pierces her skin she wails and buries her face into Jack's neck.

Sam, by her very nature, is a very tactile person. A casual contact on the arm or shoulder is a regular occurrence to me and Daniel from our friend. There are three people she doesn't touch like that. The General, because it wouldn't be appropriate; Teal'c, because he simply does not welcome that sort of casual handling; and Colonel O'Neill.

On the handful of times I can remember she and the Colonel actually sharing a hug like this, they always adopt the same position. Her arms slip under his and come up to his shoulders, while his wrap fully around her. Even Teal'c, who is slightly taller than the Colonel gets hugged with one arm above and one below, but not Jack. I never really noticed it until now.

Teal'c passes me the syringe, snapping me out of my thoughts. I give him the Medkit and he nods his head before turning back to Sam and Jack. The Colonel is gently prying her away but she's clinging to him like a limpet.

"Doc, can we get Carter something to drink?"

"Just a little water sir. Not too much," I reply, even as I start to analyze the blood that my nurses have set up a few meters away. Part of me is aware of Daniel still talking quietly to several of the natives.

Jack's POV

It sounds like a dog in pain. At first, I think some poor animal got it's foot stepped on. I try not to think about it. I go for my radio.

"Daniel!"

"Jack? Thank God. I hope you're close."

That isn't good, but this situations all gone to hell, and it's my fault. This was a god-awful idea. Shows me for letting my guard down.

"We're about five minutes away from you," I pant, pushing myself hard.

"Step on it will you Janet? Sa-"

Then, about the third time I hear it, I realize that the sound came from Carter. She's hurting, she's hurting bad, and suddenly my feet have wings. T's right behind me. Janet's giving out orders, but I can't hear them. My lungs are burning.

"We're hurrying Daniel. The Colonel's inbound. Whatever you do, don't let him in there."

Suddenly, Teal'c tackles me from behind. I go down hard, and the little, sadistic doctor is rushing past us. Bitch! Can't she see that Sam's in pain? I struggle to my feet, trying to catch up. Radio's still going.

"I've got bigger problems than Jack right now Janet."

"Daniel?"

"She's trying to scratch her own skin off. I've had to put gloves on her and use binders to restrain-"

Dear God. I was sprinting now. Sam needed me. Period. I had to help her. I could hear that screeching, that animal sound. She had to be in serious pain. It worse than when she got hit by one of those Goa'uld painsticks. I couldn't bear it. Every cell in my body was on fire, telling me to help her.

"Teal'c, keep the Colonel out of that tent!"

And down I go again. My ribs hurt like a bitch, and Janet's ahead again. Teal'c is apologizing as he puts me into a hammerlock. I'm kicking and yelling. I'm not taking this lying down! The woman I love is hurting!

"Teal'c let me go. That's a damn order!"

"I shall not release you until you agree not to enter the tent O'Neill."

I have to admit, I was the thought of shooting Teal'c crossed my mind. It was a momentary thing. Hell, I couldn't reach my sidearm anyways, and I felt guilty for even considering it. It was an instinct, right? The woman you love is hurting, you'll do anything -**anything**- to make it better. Janet dove into the tent ahead of us.

"Fine, Teal'c, fine. Whatever."

He lets me go, and we push back the crowd that's growing. Well, at least I could help like that. the wails were becoming screams. My nerves were shot. We kept them at a safe distance, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sam.

"T, I wasn't going to go in there."

"You were, O'Neill."

"Nuh-uh."

"Indeed."

"No, I wasn't! Christ, I just want to help Carter."

"I too wish to aid MajorCarter, but your presence would do little but serve to provoke her further."

Before I can reply, she's on me. I didn't even see her coming. She just tore out of the tent, and jumped on me. She looked pretty bad- lots of scratches and cuts. But those eyes, staring up at me, adoring...I was glad to see her. She jumped on me, wrapped her arms around my neck. She murmured my first name to herself over and over again as she nestled her head in my shoulder. I was relieved, I guess. The instant she touched me, no more wailing. Just...peace. She cuddled closer and closer, holding me tight until I started to feel uncomfortable- which was a little weird.

"Hey Carter, breathing is getting to be an issue here."

All she does is hold me tighter. I can't help but wrap my arms around her waist. I see Janet approaching out of the corner of my eye, needle in hand.

"Colone-"

"MINE!" yells Sam, rasping. She has her teeth bared like a dog with a favorite bone. I gotta smile at that. I never thought I'd see her so...possessive of me.

"It's alright Carter. The Doc's here to help you," I tell her quietly, trying to ignore that sappy sound my voice is making. One of my hands strokes her ruffled hair as gently as possible. She looks up at me, asking me a question with her eyes. Those beautiful, sapphire eyes. "No one's gonna hurt you Sam. I promise."

"Mine?" she asks.

I have to smile at that. Yes, Sam. Heart, body and soul.

"I'm all yours Sam."

I'm being perfectly honest, slipping. I forget there's a crowd.

"Always."

She smiles, a perfect radiant thing, and closes her eyes again. My body's going insane. It's saying_ Jack! Your mate is next to you! Hold her, take her!_

And I'm struggling not to give in. My feelings are boiling desperately near the surface now. Her vision is fixated on me. I can feel little, exploratory hand movements from her. A tug, trying to pull our faces closer. Before she can reach up can kiss me, I hear Janet's voice. She had backed off, but she was getting closer again. She called out to me.

"Colonel, could you explain to Sam that we're just going to take a blood sample? I don't think she'll listen to me."

She's swung off of me, let go. Her knees are bent, and she's holding onto my vest with one hand. The other is a fist, and she's out and out SNARLING at her best friend.

"Carter?"

A low growl as Janet takes another step forward, her grip tightening.

"Easy Sam. I just want to take a blood sample. You can keep hold of Colonel O'Neill if you want. In fact, you're welcome to him. Can I have your arm for a moment?"

She's still staring down Janet. I unclip the P90, toss it to Teal'c and take her hand. Fingers unconsciously interlace with mine in a deathgrip. I start talking to her in that tone of voice again.

"It's alright Carter. Let her jab you with her big needles for a few minutes, so we can make you better."

Janet takes another step forward, and Carter comes out swinging. I heave her back as she claws at the air.

"Teal'c, a little help here?" I call out as Frasier backpedals as fast as her feet with carry her. She hands off the needle to a young lieutenant, one I vaguely remember hitting on Carter. He doesn't look so eager now. He advances, palms up, slowly. Hell, he doesn't even get a warning snarl. T and I heave Sam back again. The crowd gasps.

Frasier calls Teal'c over, because he's the only person besides me that can get close to her. Everyone takes a few steps back, unsure if I can control her. As soon as we have about fifteen feet of space, she's calm again. Cuddles up against me, gives me a little kiss on the nape of the neck.

Weird.

She's panting, arms wrapped under me, holding me tight. She keeps one eye on me, the other on everyone else. She relaxes a little.

"Doc, can we get Carter something to drink?" I call out. I'm thirsty too, but she's the main concern.

"Just a little water sir. Not too much."

Janet runs off to get a canteen, and I'm stuck. My lady love is acting like a wild animal, and who does she select as her mate? Me.

I'm touched, but this just isn't how things should be. I'm worried and heartbroken, but having her so close makes me feel a little better.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 by Abbot & Natters

Janet's POV

"Janet?" asks Daniel from beside me.

"Not now Daniel."

I may love the man, but gaining a hickey, from another woman, while off world is not something to be forgiven so quickly.

"You've been at it for six hours, it's time to eat."

I look down at my watch in surprise. 2000 hours. "How's Sam?"

"It doesn't look good. Teal'c and Jack are keeping a close watch on her vital signs."

I nod and finally look up into his eyes. He's using his puppy dog eyes on me. Concentrate on something else. Don't look at his eyes. My traitorous hand reaches out and smoothes back a lock of hair that has stubbornly fallen forward over his forehead, and all is lost.

"I missed you," he whispers.

"Dan-" My breath catches in my throat as his lips swoop down on mine.

Oh.

Wow.

No! Concentrate.

"Daniel," I protest as I gently push him away, straightening up, "We're off world. And I have work to do."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. Come on. Five minutes to grab an MRE and some coffee and I'll bring you right back. Cross my heart."

"How about you bring the MRE and coffee over here, and I'll eat it here?"

"Deal. Be right back."

He leaves the tent and I frown at the latest test results. I've tried everything I can think of to counteract this N'Tinevale. And nothing makes the slightest difference when I add in the Naquadah factor. Without that tiny protein marker and the traces of the Stargate element in her blood, I could have cured Sam in an hour.

Daniel's right. I need a break. I stand up and leave the tent.

Sam, the Colonel and Teal'c are just to the right of the tent. I had my nurses set up a screen so that no curious natives can observe our intoxicated Major. Sam is still nestled comfortably in to her CO and it is only Teal'c's presence that seems to keep the hand not holding Jack's from exploring beneath his shirt.

Suddenly, just as the last three times I approached, Sam snarls a warning.

"Hey Doc," says the Colonel cheerily, but I can't help noticing the slight crack in his voice as Sam possessively rubs against him.

"Colonel. Teal'c. How is she?"

"Her condition does not appear to improve DoctorFrasier. In the past hour, I have had to physically restrain her hands nine times."

I have to smother a grin at the glare that Jack sends to Teal'c at revealing that bit of information.

"However, her injuries have stopped bleeding."

"That's good news Teal'c."

"Indeed."

"How long before you've got the miracle pill Doc?"

"I'm working on it sir. I have been able to confirm that adding any sort of drug, for example a sedative, would most likely prove fatal."

"Don't s'pose a cold shower would help?"

"It wouldn't help **Sam** at all sir," I reply cheekily earning a glare from the Colonel, and a soft growl from Sam. Fortunately, Daniel chooses that moment to return with my dinner. Sam looks Daniel over briefly, noticing the food.

"How long has it been since she ate guys?"

"This morning probably."

"Oh-seven hundred hours this morning," replies Teal'c.

"Daniel. I need you to go and make some soup. Enough for Sam and the Colonel. Better bring a couple of MRE's for Teal'c too."

"Hey, how come he gets MRE's and I don't?" asks the Colonel.

"Jack, you hate MRE's," replies Daniel.

"At least they're more filling than soup."

"Sir, if you think you can manage to eat an MRE with one hand…" I point out and he sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Bring on the soup SpaceM… Danny-boy."

He clears his throat uncomfortably. I make a mental note to ask Daniel about that later.

"I'm going to go back to work sir."

"Okay. Hey Doc?"

"Sir?"

"Hurry?"

"Yes sir."

Daniel's POV

I knew it. That routine always works. Just need to get her to look at me, and it's over. I've dodged another bullet.

"I missed you," I murmur. She's resisting. She's trying not to look at me, but a hand reaches up, fools with my hair. Got her now.

"Dan-"

She manages to gasp a little before I kiss her. Then, her arms around me...yeah, I definitely have her now. She's pulling close and then...

"Daniel, we're off world. And I have work to do."

Yeah, I know. You still love me. The worst is over. I know she's working herself to the bone trying to help her friend, but she needs rest. And food. And me.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. Come on. Five minutes to grab an MRE and some coffee and I'll bring you right back. Cross my heart."

She sighs. I know I'm pushing hard, but she really needs it. Sam's doing a lot better now, even though she won't anyone but Teal'c and Jack near her. We're not out of the woods yet.

"How about you bring the MRE and coffee over here, and I'll eat it here?"

"Deal. Be right back."

I dart off. Feels good to have her offworld. Comforting. You know, you have your friends, with you, but to have your lover? Well, that's something else entirely. I'd feel safer is Janet went with us through the gate every time. I envy Jack and Sam in that way. Doesn't matter, it won't ever happen.

I pass by the little enclosure everyone's set up for Sam. The locals are staring oddly, but I guess that was to be expected. Not many people go berserk locally. I hear a snarl. Janet's checking up on her patient. I can hear the murmur of them talking as I root through the MREs. Beef ravioli, cheese & vegetable, omelet,chicken breast filet,chicken fajita, chicken with salsa, hamburger patty...yeah, nothing she'd like. I grabbed the omelet for myself, the hamburger for her. Well, better than nothing. Grabbed a few more, just in case Teal'c or Jack were hungry.

Jack was glaring at Janet, Sam under one arm. Under any other condition, I would have congratulated them. 'Bout damn time, right? They looked good together. Sam looked me over, saw the food, and turned a pleading eye towards Jack, gesturing at the MREs with her head. She didn't even take her hands off of him.

"How long has it been since she ate guys?" I asked.

"This morning probably," states Jack, the gears grinding in the background.

"Oh-seven hundred hours this morning," replies Teal'c.

Janet turned me, serious as I passed her the hamburger. Her face skewed.

"Daniel. I need you to go and make some soup. Enough for Sam and the Colonel. Better bring a couple of MRE's for Teal'c too."

I shook the extra packets at her, smiling. I thought ahead. I threw two or threw over to T, and he nodded in thanks.

"Hey, how come he gets MRE's and I don't?" asked Jack.

"Jack, you hate MRE's," I retort, tearing mine open.

"At least they're more filling than soup."

Janet cut in, pointing at the Colonel's current position. He was sitting against a stump, Sam sprawled out possessively on top of him.

"Sir, if you think you can manage to eat an MRE with one hand…" I point out and he sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Bring on the soup SpaceM… Danny-boy."

I nod, manage to catch the last bit of their conversation as I'm leaving.

"I'm going to go back to work sir."

"Okay. Hey Doc?"

"Sir?"

"Hurry?"

"Yes sir."

I've never heard Jack sound so torn.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 by Abbot & Natters

Hey people, Thank you for all the lovely reviews.

Unfortunately, this is all you get til Friday (EVIL LAUGHTER), because I have no access to the internet for the next three days (sniffle sob). I think the wait will be worth it. After all, we haven't left it on too evil a cliffhanger…

Janet's POV – two mornings later

"DOC!" The Colonel's panicked yell brings me out of my tent in a split second and I take in the sight before me.

Sam's having a seizure. Her body is practically vibrating as she lies on the floor between Teal'c and the Colonel. Teal'c steps back out of my way as I rush over.

"Don't do this Carter. Not now!" orders the Colonel as I try to stabilize her.

My nurses crowd around us, preparing everything I need before I ask for it. It's not until later that I'll notice how efficient the team I've selected is, but my mind is too occupied with Sam's current condition to take much notice.

Suddenly, the jarring stops, and Sam opens her eyes. We all breathe a sigh of relief, so it is only Teal'c reflexes that stop the hands reaching for Lieutenant Littlefield's throat with murderous intent.

"She doesn't like you very much, does she?" asks Lieutenant Jones from his position near her feet. He instantly regrets drawing her attention as she snaps her foot up and kicks him right in between his legs. He goes down gasping and Littlefield and I pull him back out of her reach.

"Hey Carter. Watch what you're doing okay!" orders Jack and she settles slightly as her eyes lock on to him. She is trying to release her hands from Teal'c iron grip, but the Jaffa keeps hold of her.

"Ease up a little Teal'c. She's not going anywhere."

"J-aacck?" comes her strained voice. It's the first clear word she's spoken in hours.

"Hey Carter. Whatcha doing? Trying to scare us in to the middle of next week?"

"Jaack?" she whimpers.

He takes one of her hands out of Teal'c's grasp and holds it in both of his. "I'm here Sam. Just hold on. It won't be long now." Her fingers wrap themselves around his and she closes her eyes. The Colonel checks her pulse automatically.

"Doc, her pulse is erratic!" he warns with a shaky voice.

I have no choice. I have to administer a sedative. If she has another seizure in this state it might kill her.

"Teal'c, will you hold her down while I give her a sedative?"

"Whoa! I thought you said you weren't sure how it'd react with the Tyne-valley stuff?"

"Colonel, at this point, I don't think we have a choice. If Major Carter suffers another seizure, it could prove fatal."

"Oh fer crying out loud. What about… the other option?" he asks quietly.

"There is no other option sir."

"I believe O'Neill is referring to-"

"Teal'c."

The stern but nervous glance, and subtle nod towards Littlefield and Jones is enough to quiet the Jaffa.

"Lieutenants? Will you please check on the status of the experiments?" I order and watch as Littlefield helps Jones into the lab tent.

"Doc?" he asks with a frown.

"Colonel, at this stage, I don't know that… giving in will make any difference."

"So, you're just gonna give her a sleeping pill, which you said the other night might ki… cause serious damage with the Naquadah and drug already in her system?"

"Colonel… what you're suggesting might cause enough damage on it's own. Think about how Sam will feel when she comes out of this."

"Doc. I don't care if she hates me for the rest of her life, as long as she's alive to live it! She can bring me up on charges if she wants. I am not gonna let her die. Now can you give any sort of guarantee that the sedatives or any drugs you can think of, won't hurt her?"

"No sir."

"Then I don't think we have any choice in the matter, do we?"

"No sir."

"Right… Maybe you could take Teal'c, Littlefield and Jones on a scientific survey of the local flowers or something?"

"With all due respect sir, perhaps it would be best if Teal'c went with them, and I remained in the camp?"

He winces at that and then nods.

"If you insist Doc. Teal'c, will you go get our two companions please? And while you're out there, see if you can round up Danny. He's in the village with the Yammerers. Tell them we need…"

He looks at me pleadingly as he trails off.

"The basic constituent's of the N'Tinevale in their raw form and soil samples from the areas in which they're grown. It should take at least two hours to collect them sir."

"Good. I mean… uh… you got all that Teal'c?"

"Indeed. We shall return in three hours time."

I watch Teal'c and the Colonel exchange a few wordless eye conversations and then the older man departs.

"No offence Doc, but Danny-boy has the worst timing. Could you call him on the radio and let him know not to come back to camp until Teal'c says so? Just in case?"

"Yes sir." I stand up and give him his moment to compose himself before he has to face Littlefield and Jones again.

"Frasier to Jackson."

"Go ahead Janet."

I can't help the little thrill I get from hearing his voice. "What's your location Daniel?"

"I'm in the village square with Lieutenant Foss."

"Good. Stay there. Teal'c, Littlefield and Jones will be joining you shortly."

"Janet?"

"The five of you will be searching for the basic compounds that make up the N'Tinevale, and soil samples from the areas where they are found. You will rendezvous back here in three hours. No earlier."

"And you?"

"I will be running tests on the samples I already have. With my CD player as loud as it will go."

There is a pause on the other end as he digests this information.

"Understood. I'll see you in three hours. Jackson out."

I head back over to Sam and the Colonel.

"I informed Daniel sir. He got the message."

"Thanks Doc. Hey Teal'c, Lieutenants. I'm sure I don't need to remind you how quickly the Doc needs these plants and dirt for Carter's cure, so no dawdling. Check in every 20 minutes."

"Yes sir," replies Jones and Littlefield.

"Dismissed," he barks and the three men exit the camp. Suddenly the Colonel has turned shy. "Uh, Doc. Hope you don't mind keeping the radios for a while?"

"Not at all sir. I'll be in the lab tent, with my CD player, if you need anything."

I turn away and start to head back to the lab tent.

"Janet?" I catch my breath. He never calls me by my given name unless it's serious.

"Sir?"

"This is the right thing to do, right?"

I wish I could come up with a quip to break the uncomfortable silence that's come over us now. "As you said earlier sir, you don't have a choice. She needs you."

"Later… will you tell her I'm sorry it had to be like this? That I wanted the whole… cliched deal. Dog. White picket fence. Two point four."

"Yes Jack, I will," I promise as I turn away, with tears in my eyes.

Jack's POV

"This is the right thing to do, right?"

I can hear the doubt in my voice. Janet's response isn't terribly comforting.

"As you said earlier sir, you don't have a choice. She needs you."

Regret. Forgive me, Carter.

"Later… will you tell her I'm sorry it had to be like this? That I wanted the whole… cliched deal. Dog. White picket fence. Two point four."

Janet starts to tear up. She knows what this means. She's Sam's best friend.

"Yes Jack, I will."

Janet and the other leave, with our gear. Carter looks excited. The soup did her some good. She nibbles at my ear, and I can feel a rush of blood to certain parts of my body. All I can remember is her, telling me that she didn't want me as anything more than her CO.

I stand up, despite her best efforts to get me on my back. She's still got my hand, so I cajole and lead her to a tent. Privacy, right? The locals have cleared out, thank God. She's tearing at her t-shirt, trying to get it off. We're in the tent before any gets a good look, though.

There's only one word on her lips.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaack."

She's on her hands and knees, crawling towards me with a predatory look in her eyes. I remember it, watching other guys watch her. The wedding floods back, her dancing with everyone but me. The message was clear. She didn't want me.

But now what?

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccck," the word somewhere between a purr and a growl as she reaches for my belt._ I guess I'm second best_, I tell myself, _only suitable mate around_. Cold comfort. The girl purring my name over and over again isn't Sam, it's her flesh. I hope and pray that Hugh's god is the generous, loving kind.

"Jack."

It's a bark of joy as she pulls her pants out from around her ankles. She pounces, and I let the dance as old as mankind take over.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 by Abbot & Natters

Sam's POV

The first thing I'm aware of as I come around is the smell in the darkened tent. It smells of sex.

There's someone breathing softly nearby, the scratching on a notepad. A quiet _"For crying out loud!"_ confirms what my other senses are telling me as I open my eyes. It's the Colonel. He rips a piece of paper off a notepad and chucks it behind him in defeat. His hands run over his face and into his hair in frustration.

I take in his appearance. He's dressed in the trousers of his BDU's, but his chest…

/Crunches/ floats through my memory as I ogle the bare torso in front of me. There are various scars from old battles and a few deep scratches that look… suspiciously fresh. Like finger nails.

"Holy Hannah!" The past few days memories come back in a rush. We…

His head whips around to look at me, and our eyes meet.

"Hey Sa...Carter," he says softly.

"Sir."

He flinches and then forces a smile as he looks just over my shoulder. "Feeling more like yourself?"

"Yes." Look at me Jack, please?

"Good. I'll get the Doc."

NO! "Wait! Please?"

He stops, looking down at his feet. "How much do you-"

"Everything."

And I do. From the way he held my hand when I was delirious, to the way he whispered my name as we came.

"Oh."

God, I have never seen him blush before. Who knew he could do all those marvelous things with…

"Yeah."

I try to sit up, but my body refuses to co-operate. I sense the moments hesitation before he puts his hands on mine to pull me up.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"A little sore. It's been… uhh… a while."

"Right. Sorry."

Don't look away from me Jack, not now.

"It's okay… What were you writing?"

"Stuff. I'll go get the Doc."

If I wasn't so sad that would bring a smile to my face. Classic Jack O'Neill. He's pushing me away again.

"Jack?"

"I'm glad you're okay Sam," he says so softly I almost didn't hear it as he leaves the tent… leaving several pieces of screwed up paper behind. I bite my lower lip as I contemplate whether I should invade his privacy or not.

Jack's POV

_Dear Sam..._

No, that's not it. I tear it the page off, crumple it and toss it across the tent. There goes number four. I curse, rack my mind. This used to be easier, you know. I can't take my eyes off her. She' lying there, sleeping like a baby. She's so beautiful...and I know I'll probably never seen her again outside of a courtroom. I start again.

_To Major Samantha Carter, USAF..._

Nope, that's pretty bad too. I shoot that one into a corner of the tent. I can't think straight. I hear Carter's exclamation, look up. She's holding her head, looking...surprised. Very surprised. I can't look her in the eye.

"Hey Sa...Carter," I manage. She's caught my eyes with her. Goddammit, I can practically see everything coming back.

"Sir."

Her voice was all but clinical. It hurt me to hear her that way.

"Feeling more like yourself?"

"Yes."

I couldn't look her in the eyes after what we had done. It was...animalistic. Nothing more. I felt angry and disappointed in myself for letting things get to this point.

"Good. I'll get the Doc."

"Wait! Please?"

The familiar sight of my boots. I can't look at her. I can hear the pain in her voice. I've betrayed seven years of trust and friendship.

"How much do you-"

"Everything."

"Oh."

I can't stand it. I want out. She deserves better.

"Yeah."

She's struggling. I can't help it, I reach down and help her up.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"A little sore. It's been… uhh… a while."

I cringe. I hurt her in every way possible, great.

"Right. Sorry."

"It's okay… What were you writing?"

I've got many back to her now. I can make it. I can make it.

"Stuff. I'll go get the Doc."

"Jack?"

"I'm glad you're okay Sam," I manage, standing up. I've never been so ashamed in my life. I'm halfway across the village when it strikes me. I use my best penmanship, write down all the words as they come to me. I walk up to Janet, hand her the note, folded in half, before she can say anything.

And then I'm gone. I head out into the wild to think about what I've done, shouldering the webbing. I need the time. Hell, what are they going to do? Courtmartial me again?


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 by Abbot & Natters

Janet's POV

"Sam? Can I come in? It's Janet." I call softly from just outside the tent.

The Colonel had his poker face on when he came to get me. Just two words, _'She's awake' _and then he stalked off to the other side of the camp to be alone. He won't leave the camp, I know, but nevertheless, his military training has him picking a good vantage spot, where he can watch the entrances to all four tents and the screened off perimeter of our camp.

"Janet?" I hear her shaky voice from inside and taking a deep breath, I enter the tent. I wrinkle my nose at the smell.

Sam's sitting on her sleeping bag, the front drawn up tightly to cover herself. "Hey."

"Is the Colonel okay Janet?"

Always putting the other one first. If it wasn't so heart-wrenching I'd laugh.

"He's worried about you. That was a close one Sam. If he hadn't… well, you wouldn't have survived much longer in the state you were in."

"I know. I'm sorry about before. I wasn't in control of… my baser instincts," she admits softly, and I know it was hard for Sam to admit that, even to me. She's a proud woman, who hates losing control.

"You remember?" I hadn't thought of that. What must it be like for them? To have one brief moment together and then be torn apart by the Regulations again.

She nods, looking away at some screwed up pieces of paper on the other side of the narrow tent.

"Every second."

"So, how are you feeling now?"

"A little sore, but I'll be fine. My bandages probably need changing though." She holds out one arm hesitantly towards me.

"Good idea, before the others get back."

Business first.

"Uhh Sam, when we get back…"

"Janet, can we not talk about this right now?"

"I think we need to discuss it now before the others come back. I'm going to recommend both you and the Colonel see a rape counselor."

"No!"

"Hear me out."

"Absolutely not!" She insists and then lowers her voice as if sensing the Colonel's presence just outside. "It wasn't rape Janet. He didn't force me. He…"

"Sam, General Hammond was apprised of your… condition and the reasons for it before we left. If I'm going to explain this away as 'under the influence of an alien drug' I have to be seen as taking the appropriate action. It will state in my report that neither you, nor Colonel O'Neill were responsible for your actions."

"Please, don't put him through that, on top of everything else. Janet. Please?"

"What would you have me do Sam? Say that it just wore off and you got better while the others were conveniently away from camp? They'll never believe it, you know that."

"And what about the Counselor, when I tell him that it was the best time of my life?" she adds softly. "I'll be kicked out of the Air Force and in a psychiatrists chair for being perverse."

"Sam…"

"And when I tell the counselor that for two days I felt so free I could fly. The regs were still there, but I didn't give a damn! He was mine. And I was… everything just made sense Janet. If I could alter the past three days, I wouldn't change a thing. I can go back to being Major Sam Carter, 2IC for SG-1, but don't make me wreck both our careers for what he had to do."

"Alright Sam. I'll try to think of something," I promise as I apply some antiseptic ointment to her arms.

"Thank you."

I debate for a moment about telling her what the Colonel said ninety minutes ago about what he wanted, but it would only break her heart to hear the lovely sentiment, now that their best chance has probably been ruined.

Daniel's POV

I watch Jack slip on a shirt as he leaves the tent. Teal'c stiffens, body blading towards O'Neill. Seriously hostile action, but I can understand it. Something's wrong. Jack's throwing on his vest and webbing. He hands Janet something small. She doesn't look at it before stuffing it into her coat and dashing off to check on Carter.

Jack was gone before we could stop him, hell, before we could ask him where he's going. I tried the radio.

"Hey Jack...where are you?"

Static. Either his radio wasn't on, or he wasn't listening. Maybe he needed some alone time. Teal'c muttered to himself in Goa'uld, mostly curses and imprecations. Big break of character for him there, but this wasn't a run of the mill situation. Janet's assistants were careful not to say anything, or to make eye contact. They just slowly packed, and listened.

It took twenty minutes before Janet came out of the tent. I met her on the other side of the perimeter screen.

"How is she?"

"Not good, honey. Not good."

I could hear the sound air made as it whistled between my clenched teeth. Nervous habit.

"So, where's Jack off to?"

"No clue."

She was trying to ignore me, stripping off her gloves. I put my hands on her shoulders, start rubbing. She groans.

"Not now, Daniel."

"You need it. I can feel it."

"Yeah, but Sam needs me more."

"Okay. I'll try to find Jack, talk to sense into him. Sam dealing with it okay?"

She shook her head, and I ran the backs of my fingers down her cheek.

"I'll talk to Jack...once I find him."

She nodded, gave me a hug. I took off in the general direction I had seen Jack going, I hoped I could catch up to him. He forgot something, I think. I always bring it along when he does, it's like Western smokes back on earth- you can people just by giving 'em one.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

It won't be long before the others come back. Janet hasn't left me alone since she entered the tent. I want to talk to the Colonel before they return, but I won't do it with Janet watching us both like hawks. I couldn't. My hands want to run through the short hairs at the base of his neck, they long to trace the lithe muscles of his back and shoulders again as he…

As Janet was digging through one of the packs to find me some clothes, I sneaked the abandoned letters into my sleeping bag. I promise myself I'll read them later, but the wait is going to… kill me.

We beat death again. I beat death again. With J… the Colonel's help. That's what SG-1 does right? Beat the odds.

"Janet? Could you give me a minute to get dressed?" She may be my doctor and best friend, but there's an irrational part of me that says only one person is allowed to see the brands I can feel he's left on my skin.

"Sure Sam. I'll be right outside," she says softly, resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder before leaving.

I breathe a sigh of relief and wince as this movement strains some already fragile muscles. Before I'm even aware of my actions, my subconscious has pulled out the letters and is smoothing the first out.

'I'm sorry.' It reads and I can't help flinching. I read those two words over and over again. He regrets it. He didn't want to do it. He did it to save my life, yes, but that's the way he is. No one gets left behind.

"Sam, you decent?"

"Just a minute Janet," I reply as I scramble into the BDU's she's left out for me, shoving the rest of the letters into my pack as a painful reminder to never over estimate how far the Colonel will go for a member of his team.

I need a bath.

Jack's POV

I manage to make it about a half-mile before Danny-boy catches up to me. Peace and quiet, trees and rocks. I don't see why it's such a big deal that I need some space.

"Jack!"

He's panting. Great. One hand is clenched around something.

"Jack!"

Gasp, gasp. Yeah, okay. Why couldn't you leave me alone again?

"Yes, space monkey?"

His hand opens. It's my yo-yo. I reach for it, he pulls back. Not a good time to test my patience, boyo.

"You're...you're needed back at camp, Jack."

Fine.

"Okay. I just need to clear my head."

His eyes narrow.

"Now. Don't make me give it to Sam."

Bastard.

"Fine."

We start walking back. Yeah, I know I'm the leader on the mission. I shouldn't be doing that. But...you know...

My hand is going automatically. Daniel isn't saying a word. I think he just wants me to be there, to try to be a command presence. I hope I'm up for it. Hell, I can't look Carter in the eye after what I did. Man, I need a shower.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

"Sam, are you decent?" I call softly after two minutes.

"Just a minute Janet," comes the reply and I hear the rustling of clothes. After the day Sam's had, it's probably not a good idea to let her dwell on things for too long. I strengthen my resolve to have a counselor see Sam and the Colonel at the earliest opportunity.

The Colonel's playing with a yoyo that he got from God knows where, as he stands where I left him ten minutes ago. He flinches as the zip noisily comes undone and Sam steps into the light, and I see their gazes seek each other out first. Sam takes an automatic step back at the poker face her Colonel is wearing.

"I need a bath," she states softly, and if she had been looking she would see the tortured look Jack can't hide for a split second, before Mr.-I-don't-give-a-damn takes over again.

"There's a stream a few meters that way Sam. Why don't you and I both get cleaned up a little?" I offer, grabbing my pack.

She nods lifelessly.

"Take your weapons and stay alert," orders the Colonel and Sam looks up briefly to give him a quick salute. Her eyes stare just past his shoulder, not making contact, before she turns and follows me out of the camp.

Jack's POV

I'm just standing here, T. Leave me alone. He's doing the whole bodyguard thing now, placing himself between me and Sam. I guess he has a right to, all things considered. Guess it's time to get the resignation out again. Preempt the dishonorable discharge, the court martial.

I can't believe I just did that. I just shut out the woman I loved. She needed me and, well, I guess I failed her again. Great. Daniel's happy to see her. Janet's flunkies are trying to not say anything, all eyes and ears. It's making me uncomfortable. She and Janet leave, and T goes back to staring me down. I don't want to fight him. I just want to go home, lie down, and not wake up again. I've lost the last thing I care about.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

As Sam and I return to the camp, I automatically visually check over the other men who have obviously just returned. Foss, Littlefield and Jones are chattering happily about hockey or something. Teal'c is the first to notice our presence and strides over to give Sam a gentle nod of greeting.

"I am pleased to see you returned to your former state MajorCarter."

"Thanks Teal'c."

She attempts a brave smile and I can see Teal'c's gaze darken as he glances at the Colonel and then back to Sam.

"Are you fully recovered?"

"I'm fine Teal'c honestly. Janet's taken good care of me."

He nods and is about to say something else when Daniel comes bounding over and grabs first me and then Sam in a hug.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sam. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm fine Daniel."

"Good. After we spent all that time looking for the ingredients, you had to go and fix yourself," he quips softly and then winces as her face drops. He shares a worried look with Teal'c who is now openly glaring at the Colonel and hovering protectively between the three of us and the four others on the other side of the camp.

Daniel's POV

Now you're just being an ass, Jack. Teal'c looks ready to tear your head off. He's got his best poker face on. Sam came out of the tent, looking forward to seeing him and he just shut her right down. He needs more than his yo-yo. He needs a talking to.

First, though, I need to keep Teal'c from killing Jack in his sleep. Jaffa culture is very, very clear about what happens to rapists, and it isn't pleasant. I guess he feels like Jack betrayed Sam. After watching their silent love for so long, I don't see how. They both wanted it. It's just bad it had to happen like this. Still...he shouldn't be treating her like this. Janet's probably counseling Sam as best she can...but I have to work with these two. First, though, is Teal'c.

"Hey Teal'c, give me a hand over here."

"Indeed."

His reply is grunted. He gives Jack a we'll-finish-this-later glare.

"Teal'c, forget about Jack. He obviously feels bad about what he had to do. And he HAD to do it."

Teal'c's face twists for a moment. He considers it. He doesn't like the way Jack is acting, but I don't think he considered the Colonel's perspective on the matter.

"Indeed."

"We have bigger problems right now. You want to help? We need to..._talk_ to the others. Janet's crew."

"Why, DanielJackson?"

"Well, the plan is like this: first, we do damage control. We make sure that Sam and Jack have careers when they get back. Then, we try to help them. I'll talk to Janet about skewing the reports, you lean on her crew. After that, we can help them. Okay?"

"I agree, DanielJackson. "

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 by Abbot & Natters

Sam's POV

I feel like I'm going to be sick any moment. I wish we didn't have to go back into the village again this afternoon. I can't stand the thought of them all pointing and whispering at me, before we go home at first light tomorrow.

Of course, the alternative is to stay in the camp, which is equally unacceptable. I can't stay in my tent without being tortured with the memory of… him. I stay out of my tent and Daniel looks at me like he's waiting for me to burst out crying. Teal'c glares at the Colonel. Janet offers her silent sympathetic looks, which make me want to scream. The Colonel is ignoring me, except to give the occasional order, while Janet's nurses are grinning smugly like they just won the lottery or something.

As we enter the village square, where the ceremonial tent was set up a few days ago, Olmas and Hugh hurry over to us. Olmas hugs me gently, and I'm torn between wanting to kill her for inviting us in the first place, and thanking her for giving me Jack O'Neill, however briefly.

"Sam, are you well?"

"I'm fine Olmas, thank you. All cured."

She smiles proudly. "Then much good has come from your participation in the ceremony. Perhaps you will even be blessed with Sparel."

"Sparel?" interrupts Janet softly, and I jump as she comes up beside us.

"The result of the ceremony in the majority of cases, Doctor Frasier. Only children born after the ceremony are called this. The probability of conception during the ceremony is extremely high. Your Doctor Jackson was most interested in the roots of the ceremony."

"Yes, that's my Daniel." She replies and I can hear the possessive pride in her voice, tinged with concern for me as she starts trying to turn the conversation away from the ceremony that has ruined my life. I listen with half an ear as they discuss Daniel and his interests.

Children? But we used protection, right? Didn't we?

Suddenly, I remember. Yes. He did. I wait for the feeling of relief to rush through me.

Nothing.

Except an image of a little girl with blue eyes and brown hair, dressed in blue with a baseball cap stating "Daddy's fishing buddy" perched on her head. A mischievous glint in her eye and a quick smile. She's playing with a yoyo.

Janet's giving me a concerned look now as she and Olmas discuss… something. I smile reassuringly and shake my head.

I automatically fall back on old habits, and check the position of the rest of my team. Teal'c holding fast, staying directly between the Colonel and myself, while Daniel has already started loosing himself in the Yamyrian culture. He's talking to a familiar woman.

She turns her head slightly towards me. Keja. The idiot from the ceremony. I feel a triumphant smile start to spread. 'He's all mine. And you can't have him.' But my glee soon turns into a lead weight in my stomach.

The woman laughs at something Daniel said and I catch Janet narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Ahh. I see Keja has found your Doctor Jackson again. Perhaps we should interrupt?" says Olmas. Young, she may be, but Olmas has an uncanny ability to sense where trouble is brewing. The three of us head over to Daniel and Keja.

Poor oblivious Daniel has no idea the effect he has on some women. And it's not like I can't see why they're so attracted to him, but it would be like kissing my brother. He's sweet and caring. There are days I wish I could have fallen for him instead… but then, he only has eyes for Janet anyway.

Daniel pauses in mid conversation and smiles warmly at Janet, before remembering his manners. "Keja. I'd like you to meet Dr. Janet Frasier. Janet, this is Keja."

"Good eve Dr. Janet."

"Good eve Keja. Please, call me Dr. Frasier."

"As you desire. Daniel was just explaining the origins of certain words to me. We are to discuss it further over nourishment."

"Oh really?" asks Janet with a mild glare in Daniel's direction. Looks like he's back in the dog house.

I decide to step in and save the day, as I got him into this in the first place. "Janet? Olmas and I have a few things to discuss. Why don't you go with Keja and Daniel?"

Daniel leaps on the idea at once. "Yes Janet? Please?" He's looking at her with those eyes again. I've never seen her turn him down when he uses that particular look.

She rolls her eyes. "Alright."

Hah! It's almost worth it to see Keja's reaction to Janet's acceptance.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

This place isn't so bad. Keja's brought us to the Yamyrian equivalent of a country inn. The cosy fireplace is lit in the corner and we're enjoying a fruit juice that tastes like cranberries. I can feel the stress from the past few days start to leach from my bones as I relax beside Daniel. How can listening to Daniel talk to another woman be relaxing?

Because my spectacular man is rubbing small circles around and down my spine with one hand while he makes points to Keja with the other.

I was suspicious of the grasping devious tall woman the second I laid eyes on her, and hearing Olmas speak her name made me hate her on sight. How dare she mark my… boyfriend? I wrinkle my nose at that description. Partner? Yeah, that's a better word.

My partner. My lover.

I know each scar of every man and woman on base. But Daniel's body is like the Bayeux tapestry, a work of art that I discover something new about, every time I indulge myself in an exploration. The tiny healing appendix scar is a sensitive spot where the nerves are not fully regenerated, but give a tingly sensation that quickly drives him over the edge.

Has it really been five days since we shared a bed? I stifle a gasp as Daniel's hand slips under my t-shirt and massages my back under the cover of my BDU jacket. The things this man can do to me with these nimble fingers of his.

Daniel's POV

The local in is pretty nice. Comfortable furniture, local artistry on the wall. Fireplace, tapestries, a few locals around. Janet's sitting next to me, with two bowls of soup in front of us. Keja's off in space as I discuss the contrasts between her own society and the Japanese. Hell, Keja even got us these weird fruit drinks to go with the soup. They're good. Janet's been giving me a hard time lately about Keja being all over me.

So, we eat, and I'm still talking. I've moved onto the honor system developed in the Heian period, and how the Shinto/Buddhist co-mingling influeneced it. She's still nodding and smiling.I'm talking about the concept of _giri_, and Keja's smiling at me and nodding. Of all things, _giri_ is interesting to her, a girl who never had any formal schooling, nor ever showed the slightest interest in the ruins. Something is wrong. Something is terribly, terribly...

Oh.

Janet's cuddling up to me. Her hand is in mine, fingers interlaced. What a change of heart. Well, that's fine. I guess having me so close yet so far has finally taken its toll. So, I start rubbing the skin of her back, hand under her shirt. She shudders. That's a great sensation. She does it when she... heh. I'm still talking, Keja's off in her own world.

I wonder how comfortable the beds upstairs are, because Janet's rubbing up against me something fierce.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Keja's POV

These Earther's are a strange people. They allow their women to fight, dress them in men's clothing and do not permit them to be women.

This new female, Dr. Frasier, is as repressed as her blond friend. She keeps her hair restricted, wears men's clothing and does not claim her desired one.

She will benefit from the N'Tinevale I slipped in her drink, as Samantha did during the ceremony. They have no right to remain single and barren. Should the Sparel implant and grow, perhaps their men folk will be ordered to be honorable and stop all this foolishness.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 by Abbot & Natters

Sam's POV

"Carter, come in."

I hate having fair skin. My blush shows up much more easily that it would if I had Janet's complexion. I'm a professional. I can work with him.

"Excuse me a moment Olmas. Carter here."

"Have you seen the doc or Daniel recently?"

"They were heading towards the inn in the North quarter the last time I saw them with Keja sir."

"Isn't she the one that-"

"Yes sir."

"Oh. Are you sure that's a good idea Carter? Hell hath no fury, etc."

Nice of you to consider that now you…

"Janet is a professional sir. I'm sure she won't let her personal feelings interfere with the mission."

I flinch as the cold reply comes through.

"That's nice Major, but it wasn't the Doc I was thinking of. O'Neill out."

I should write a book. How to piss off your CO in two easy steps.

"Major Carter?"

It's Olmas. I feel sorry for her. She thought she was doing good when she and Hugh invited a team from the SGC to their ceremony.

"Sorry Olmas, I was just thinking."

"I understand. It is a great misfortune that your happiness must so cruelly shortened. Are the rules I have been told about, for everyone on your planet?"

"No. just people in the Military. And they are there for a good reason. They prevent favoritism, unethical promotions…"

"But you and Colonel O'Neill felt the same before you took part in the N'Tinevale ceremony. N'Tinevale does not create feelings, it merely prepares the female body by increasing hormones. It has been observed over the many thousands of circulations around our Star that those who are attracted to only one male, rather than all who are available, share a close bonding beforehand. It has been known for a woman to choose a new husband at the ceremony, as the true feelings for another is made clear."

"Olmas, I won't deny that I have been… attracted to the Colonel… for some time… but the N'Tinevale only affects the female who drinks it, right?"

"No. While it is true the hormones that are released will affect most men, if a true bonding occurs, it also shows significant affects on her mate."

"What do you mean, what affects?" I can feel my throat closing up again.

"A more… what is your word?… emotional bond is formed via the N'Tinevale. Daniel Jackson explained the concept of a honeymoon to several of my people at the ceremony. Where the newly bonded male and female spend much time together. Getting to know each other. Learning to accept the other's presence."

I have a really bad feeling about this.

"And this is similar on Yamyria?"

"Similar, yes. If more intense between an already bonded pair."

"More intense, how?"

"For example. If one is happy, the other is content."

"And if one partner is not happy?"

"Self doubt. Despair. Anguish. As I said, it creates a more emotional bond."

"So, what one feels, the other feels."

"Essentially yes. Although it is often barely noticeable by each of the pair involved."

"Is there any way to reverse the emotional effects?"

"They are to ensure a nurturing environment for the Sparel."

"Olmas? Please?"

My heart drops into my stomach as she shakes her head sadly. "Unless a new choice is made, the emotional bond remains."

I don't know where that Murphy guy is, but I'm going to hunt him down and kill him. Slowly. Painfully. And permanently.

Daniel's POV

We're sitting there in the inn, and Janet's glaring at Keja. The native girl either didn't notice, or didn't care. I mean, no pretenses now. This looks like it'll be resolved in a pit of Jello. Or maybe pudding. I don't say anything, of course. The exchanges are terse between the two- Janet being aggressive and bitchy, Keja just taking it with a laugh. The stew is plenty good, though.

Janet is eating slowly, starring daggers at Keja. She is warming up to me, though. By which I means she's using every part of her body to grind up against me. She's taking great pleasure in teasing me, and taunting Keja at the same time. Kinda sadistic, I suppose...but that's women for you. You'd think that having two women fight over you would be pretty cool, but it isn't. Especially when you only want to be with one of them.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

"Doctor Frasier? Are you well?" asks Keja with that fakely sweet tone that makes me want to scratch her eyes out.

"I'm fine."

"She's right Janet, you look… flustered."

"Daniel," I growl his name in warning as he stops his covert massage, but then he leans in closely and I can't resist those lips another second. God he tastes great. Like a cappuccino with cranberries on the side.

"Uhh."

I love the way he gets all speechless like that after my kisses.

"Doc! Daniel! There you are. Where are your radios?"

I look up to see a furious Colonel O'Neill storming towards us. He's kinda cute when he's all riled up like this. But Daniel's better. The Colonel's got that bad boy thing going for him though.

"Jack. Uhh. Radio?"

"Yes Danny-boy. You know those things we use to check in with each other every twenty minutes?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Sorry Jack. I must have dialed down the volume."

I can't hide my smug grin. He didn't even notice when I did that.

"Colonel?" comes Sam's voice over the radio. She sounds worried and the Colonel immediately replies. Typical. Oh well. I've got my very own archaeologist to keep me company.

"Carter? You okay?"

"What's your location sir?"

"I'm at the inn with Danny-boy and the Doc. Are you okay?"

"Could you meet me in the square in five sir?"

"Carter?"

"Please."

"I'll be there in three."

He may be a hardass at times, but Jack O'Neill is nothing if not predictable when it comes to do with Sam.

"Daniel. Doc. Meet us at the square in twenty minutes."

"But J-"

"Ahh! Daniel. I don't want to hear it. Twenty minutes," he calls as he practically runs out the door.

"Finally," I sigh and swoop down for another kiss.

Daniel's POV

Keja vanished the instant the Colonel appeared. I mean...gone. Off like a shot. The only trace of her was a half-finished glass of that juice. Janet was on me the instant Jack left, too. Nearly knocked me off my chair, throwing her arms around me and pressing her tongue into my mouth. I hadn't seen her this excited...well, ever. Not even that night I got the handcuffs...

Before I know it, she has me by the shirt collar, and she's dragging me upstairs. The locals are gone, and she's gone insane. Step by step, she drags me. She's giggling, enjoying herself. I feel...woozy. Woozy but good. Well, at least I know her limits, then. Six days without sex and she goes off the wall. Before I know it, the world is spinning, and I'm on a bed with her on top of me.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 by Abbot & Natters

Sam's POV

I'm pacing furiously in the square when the Colonel runs up, one minute since we signed off.

"Carter? What's wrong?"

"We have a problem."

I refuse to call you sir, while we have this conversation.

"I got that. You want to enlighten your clueless CO here?" he snaps at me.

I take a deep breath, suddenly understanding that he's feeding off my anger. Okay, in through the nose, out through the mouth.

"You need to calm down."

"I will as soon as you tell me what the hell is going on Major."

Just keep on rubbing it in my face, why don't you, you sonofa-

"There's an added effect of the N'Tinevale. Sir."

"Oh crap."

He takes a deep breath. "It's not that Sparrow thing is it?"

I can't help the smile that breaks through my outwardly calm demeanor and see him grin back.

"Sparel. And no, it's not that. You… uhh… well, you took the appropriate precautions."

He winces and looks down at the floor and I'm filled with a wave of regret. Was that him or me? He's fiddling with his hands, and I feel a swell of deep compassion well up inside of me, definitely mine, as I sense his pain. Charlie.

How did we go from being angry to this in a matter of nanoseconds? How can I suddenly know exactly what he's feeling at his very moment?

"So, if it's not the Spare Wheel, what's the problem Carter?" he jokes to cover up his anguish, but this time it's not working.

"Carter?"

He's begging with those beautiful chocolate eyes now. Pleading with me to tell him what's wrong so he can fix it or adapt.

"I was talking with-"

"Ahh!" he interrupts, more out of habit than anything, I can sense as he looks down again.

"With Olmas about the N'Tinevale. It creates an… empathic link between the… those affected."

"Empathic? That's like ESP right?"

"Essentially yes."

"So… How long does it last?"

"It's permanent."

"Oh for crying out loud!"

His frustration slams into me like a right hook and sends me back a few steps in automatic recoil.

"Carter. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the anger has melted away to be replaced by a small amount of fear and remorse.

"I'm fine. It just caught me a little off guard."

"I don't suppose distance helps?"

"Not really. It's one reason why I've felt like hell since…"

"Options?"

"We do our best to ignore the side effects for now, until we get home."

"And then what? We get poked and prodded by the Doc and her needles for a couple of days?"

"I don't know. I just want to get off this damn planet ASAP."

"At first light. Speaking of which, we'd better round up the troops and get back to camp."

He reaches for the radio.

"This is O'Neill, everyone return to the square."

"Aye sir," replies Foss.

"Yes Colonel," answers Jones.

"ETA five minutes sir," says Littlefield.

"I shall be there O'Neill," comes the deep, reassuring voice of Teal'c.

A few moments later, he depresses the button impatiently. "Doc? Daniel?" We exchange a worried glance and wordlessly head for the inn at a run. Nobody can get into trouble faster than Daniel. "Change of plan kids. Meet us at the inn in the North quarter."

Jack's POV

"It's not that Sparrow thing is it?"

I hope against hope. I can't give up that slim ray of light that the image of Sam and I starting a family makes.

"Sparel. And no, it's not that. You… uhh… well, you took the appropriate precautions."

I have a sudden image of a boy, with bright blonde hair and brown eyes and glasses, sitting on Sam's lap and being read to. And then, it's gone, dust. I feel like crap, knowing that'll never be. Knowing _we, _me and Carter, will never be. Suddenly, I feel like she knows and pain, and sympathizes. I could kill for a hug right now, but I guess I'll have to tough it out.

"So, if it's not the Spare Wheel, what's the problem Carter? Carter?"

I'm trying to joke, it's not working. She just looks at me, shifts her weight. Something's wrong. I keep getting these gut instincts when I'm around her. I need to know what it is to fix it, right? Why won't she tell me?

"I was talking with-"

"Ahh!" I cut her off. I don't want the run around, I want brass tacks.

"With Olmas about the N'Tinevale. It creates an… empathic link between the… those affected."

"Empathic? That's like ESP right?"

"Essentially yes."

"So… How long does it last?"

"It's permanent."

Fuck.

"Oh for crying out loud!"

I'm pissed, now. What else? A tattoo? Carter cringes, and I regret it. It might be good, I guess. Maybe it'll help me make up for what I...I've done to her.

"Carter. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It just caught me a little off guard."

She's looking at the ground, and I know it won't. I'm too stupid, clumsy...that and the fact that what I did can never be undone. Never be forgiven.

"I don't suppose distance helps?"

I'm looking for a way to ease it up off her.

"Not really. It's one reason why I've felt like hell since…"

No dice. Great.

"Options?"

"We do our best to ignore the side effects for now, until we get home."

"And then what? We get poked and prodded by the Doc and her needles for a couple of days?"

"I don't know. I just want to get off this damn planet ASAP."

Well, at least she shares that sentiment with me.

"At first light. Speaking of which, we'd better round up the troops and get back to camp."

She nods. She's desperately uncomfortable, I can tell. She doesn't want to be around me, I guess.

"This is O'Neill, everyone return to the square."

A chorus of replies, but no Daniel or Janet. Suddenly, I remember them walking with Keja. Oh. God.

"Doc? Daniel?"

No response. She looks at me, I look at her. I guess her disgust with me is buried in concern for our friends. I guess that's something to be thankful for.

"Change of plan kids. Meet us at the inn in the North quarter."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 by Abbot & Natters

Okay, people, last one for this week, the next chapter is up on Monday. Please keep reviewing.

Janet's POV

I'm woken up by furious banging on the door to the room Daniel and I appropriated when we couldn't wait anymore. Wow. That was… intense.

"DANIEL!" yells the Colonel through the doorway.

Daniel looks over at the door owlishly. He is so cute.

"DANIEL! DOC?"

"Janet?" calls Sam. She sounds worried.

Somebody must need patching up. It can't be Daniel, for once. He is 110 healthy. Better even. I feel the wicked grin on my face widen until it's almost painful.

"Give me a minute Sam," I reply. As much as I want to, I can't stay here forever.

"Daniel. Honey?" I blow in his ear softly and he twitches. "Come on, up you get."

"Mmmphh?"

"Daniel. The Colonel's right outside, so is Sam."

"Tell 'em to find their own room," comes the grouchy reply and I laugh. Too many hours with his caffeine I suppose.

"Come on honey. I'll get you some coffee the minute we get back to camp, I promise."

He opens his eyes and looks up at me. It's a good job I'm already sat down because he's giving me that look that makes my legs turn to Jell-O.

"DANIEL! You have five seconds to open this damn door, or I'll break it down!" rages the Colonel on the other side of the door.

I hear Sam trying to persuade him to calm down, but it doesn't appear to be working. Daniel sits up woozily. May be I was wrong, he's looking… drugged?

"Four! Three!"

"Calm down Jack," retorts Daniel. Ahh, I was right the first time. Just lacking the caffeine.

"Two!"

"It's alright Daniel. Open the door before he hurts himself and I have to put up with my worst patient," I say softly, climbing under the covers as he pulls up his pants. At least I've managed to scramble into my underwear. Besides I've got enough leverage over the Colonel to keep him quiet for now.

"ONE!"

Daniel stumbles to open the door and the Colonel strides in to our tiny haven like a black thundercloud. He takes one look at us and rolls his eyes. Sam enters behind him, keeping her eyes the floor.

"Oh for crying out loud. Doc, tell me you didn't drink anything that Keja gave you, and this is just some random lust filled moment? On second thought don't answer the second part. I don't want to know."

"We were drinking in the bar downstairs with Keja earlier. You know that sir."

"The Colonel thinks Keja may have slipped some N'Tinevale in your drink Janet."

"She did?" asks Daniel in that really sweet way of his. He's wavering unsteadily on his feet now as he comes back to sit beside me and nuzzles into my neck. Part of me wants to curl up in embarrassment, and another part wants to do it all over again. Okay, that sounds like some after effects. I'd say he's right. Oh great.

"Carter, how long 'til their ESP thingy kicks in?"

What?

"It's hard to say sir. I suppose it may already be in effect."

"Sam?"

She sighs, uncomfortable.

"The N'Tinevale appears to have a more wide spread effect than we were originally led to believe. In some cases, it causes an… empathic bond between the two individuals involved."

"Some cases?" I question

Daniel looks up briefly, a spark of his usual intelligence behind his eyes.

"I suppose it is logical. Hugh explained the usual out come of the ceremony, so it ensures that children are surrounded by a loving environment. This is amazing. How long does it last? Are you and Sam experiencing it right now Jack? What abou-"

"Daniel!" snaps the Colonel and I see Sam wince, he turns his head slightly to look at her, sighs and finishes quietly.

"Just… finish getting dressed, both of you. We're going back to camp for the night and we leave at first light."

"But Ja-"

I interrupt before we have a full-blown argument on our hands. When they get like this neither of them is willing to back down.

"Yes Colonel. We'll be ready in five."

He nods and thumps out of the room, Sam following in his wake, softly closing the door behind her.

"Janet?" questions Daniel, and I can tell he's slightly worried. Part of the empathic bond Sam was talking about I wonder? Or is it just that I can read his body language?

"I'm okay Daniel. Honestly."

He looks me in the eye for a moment and then smiles wickedly.

"You want to hear something crazy?"

"Try me."

"I didn't even notice any difference. I mean it's been six days now since we last… you know, and I was getting close to the end of my patience. I just thought you were too."

"Who says I wasn't? Maybe all I needed was a little push," I state softly as I pull him back down beside me on the bed. "And I'll prove it to you the minute we get to my house tomorrow. But for now, the Colonel's on the rampage, so get up and I'll meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Okay." He replies and kisses my neck softly as he stands, and promptly falls back down again. "Janet? Is it just me or is this room being bathed in multi-colored strobe lights? I mean on you it's pretty, but on Jack… nuh uh."

Terrific.

Jack's POV

"DANIEL! You have five seconds to open this damn door, or I'll break it down!"

I've got my P90 up. Christ, I don't know what I'm doing with it. Gonna shoot them? Don't know. Habit. One foot forwards, one back. I'm ready to kick the door in. I've had it up to HERE with these people, this whole goddamn lovey-dovey planet and their constant drugging of my team.

"Sir, ease up. We know that they're okay."

Carter is there beside me, not too close. She's worried, but she's trying to keep me in control. I can feel it, but I'm not letting up. We could have two animals in there. I keep counting. I try to ignore her, but it's not working. My voice looses its edge.

"Four! Three!"

"Calm down Jack," I hear Daniel grumble. Sounds like he just woke up. I'm down to parental tone with shooting-range volume. For crying out loud, it's like having a pair of teenagers, not hostage negotiation.

"ONE!"

I'm getting ready to kick down the door when I hear the bolt go. Daniel is looking a little...off. Stoned. I'm trying to stay angry at him, but I can't. Subtle relief from Carter. Dammit, I can't stay mad. Janet is in bed, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Ugh, innuendo. I don't even want to think about that. She's covering herself with the sheets.

"Oh for crying out loud. Doc, tell me you didn't drink anything that Keja gave you, and this is just some random lust filled moment? On second thought don't answer the second part. I don't want to know."

"We were drinking in the bar downstairs with Keja earlier. You know that sir."

"The Colonel thinks Keja may have slipped some N'Tinevale in your drink Janet," piped up Carter. Damn, was she ever embarrassed. She turns the color of raw meat when that happens.

"She did?" asks Daniel. He's got his arms around Janet, and she's panting a little. Yeah, she's been drugged. I turned to Carter. She's bound to have some good ideas, and I wouldn't mind her sharing them.

"Carter, how long 'til their ESP thingy kicks in?"

She doesn't look at me.

"It's hard to say sir. I suppose it may already be in effect."

"Sam?"

She sighs, like she didn't want anyone to know. Well, they do now, and I guess they would have found out anyways. I still feel bad about it, though. Something twinges inside me.

"The N'Tinevale appears to have a more wide spread effect than we were originally led to believe. In some cases, it causes an… empathic bond between the two individuals involved."

"Some cases?" Janet asks, sounding surprised. I sure as hell was.

"I suppose it is logical. Hugh explained the usual out come of the ceremony, so it ensures that children are surrounded by a loving environment. This is amazing. How long does it last? Are you and Sam experiencing it right now Jack? What abou-"

"Daniel!" I bark. I have to cut him off. I had a headache before, but it just keeps getting worse and worse. Christ on a cross, my life is falling apart before my very eyes. I turn back to Carter, hoping to look into those eyes. I don't deserve to, but just the sight of her is making me feel better.

"Just… finish getting dressed, both of you. We're going back to camp for the night and we leave at first light."

"But Ja-"

"Yes Colonel. We'll be ready in five," pipes of Janet, cutting of Space Monkey. She knows when to cut her loses. So I grumble to myself, and take off. I need some alone time. Fishing. I try to think about fishing. Carter is right behind me. Somehow, I can tell she's sad, but she wants to be close to me. I want her to be close... but hey. What am I supposed to do? I'm still her CO, I'm still fucked to the high heavens, and I still feel guilty. Not even guilty anymore, angry. Angry at myself, angry at the world, angry at the fucking planet which has taken the woman I love, dangled her in front of my for one night, and torn her away for good.

Somehow, a few plants and minerals did what no jaffa, system lord, alien or danger could. It took her away from me.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

I can feel the frustration rolling of the Colonel in waves. When he's upset the entire world knows about it, and boy is he mad right now.

I, on the other hand, am feeling oddly detached from it all. Helping Janet get Daniel down those stairs while he was groping her was probably the straw that broke the camel's back.

I'm sure of two things. One, if I let myself feel anything right now, I'll collapse into a quivering mass on the floor, which is not an option. Carter's do not react like that.

And two… I won't be getting any sleep at all tonight.

I sigh and get out of my sleeping bag. May be Teal'c would like some company on watch? I'm awake anyway, so I might as well do something useful.

Jack's POV

Fireside, I'm trying to relax, and Teal'c just staring me down. I guess he's still mad at me, and I don't blame him. I rub my eyes. Today just won't end. I just want to get this over with. Sleep is a shortcut, but I can't rack out until someone relieves me. So I stare at Teal'c. What else is there for me to do. Finally, he speaks.

"O'Neill."

He's definitely not happy. I haven't heard him speak with that kind of hatred in a long, long time. I know what's coming.

"T."

"O'Neill, I must know. How could you have betrayed what you held most dear?"

"I didn't have a choice, Teal'c."

"DoctorFrasier was synthesizing a cure."

"We don't know if she would have made it in time."

"You **betrayed** your mate."

I think he's getting a little worked up. I need a walk. I get up.

"T, is there anything I can say or do to make you understand why I did it?"

"No, O'Neill. Betrayal... is betrayal ...is betrayal. "

And that's when his roundhouse connected with my left side, and the wind shot out of my lungs like a bat out of hell.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 by Abbot & Natters

Sam's POV

Teal'c looks mad. That muscle in his jaw is ticking like a time bomb counting down. The Colonel and he are having an intense staring match by the fire. Damn, he looks good enough to-

Bad thoughts. Very, very bad.

The frustration that has kept me awake is mellowing to a simmering despair, as he stands up and I can barely make out his hushed words.

"… understand why I did it?"

Teal'c response is growled low and I draw breath to call attention to myself and disapate this tension when Teal'c snaps. The tall Jaffa moves so quickly, I barely see what happens next. But I feel it like a sledgehammer as the empathic echoes hit me. One roundhouse to the ribs, followed by a fist to the nose.

"Teal'c stop!" I call breathlessly, holding my aching ribs as I make my way over to the fire. Teal'c immobilizes the Colonel and looks up to me grimly. His anger fades to concern as he takes in my hunched position.

"MajorCarter? Are you injured?"

"Let him go. Teal'c please. I think you broke a rib."

I may be so angry with the Colonel I want to string him up by his toes, but I don't need anybody else to fight my battles for me.

"Or four!" wheezes the Colonel and I wince as the effort strains his damaged bones.

"MajorCarter?"

"It's another side effect Teal'c. The Colonel and I are empathic. So if you break his ribs, mine hurt too."

"Hello! Wounded man here. Carter, you… wanna wake up… the Doc anytime… this century?"

"Teal'c, would ask Janet to join us please?"

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sure I can handle the Colonel for five minutes," I reply as I turn my gaze to the man gasping for air on the floor. Our eyes lock and the pain drops to secondary importance as I suddenly get it.

"Carter, I…"

"Shh. Try to breathe shallowly. And don't talk," I touch his shoulder to lend some support and the feelings double in intensity.

"Later," I promise him and he nods as Janet comes rushing up behind me.

Jack's POV

I remember this kind of pain. Got stupid one night at a bar, and a British Red Beret cracked three of my ribs with a punch like that. I'm lying there, wincing in pain, and I hear a voice come out of the darkness. More than that, the shadows fairly scream... concern? Protectiveness? Carter steps out into the light, clutching her own ribs, and I feel shitty that this stupid bond we have is making her hurt.

Pain, caring, anger from Carter.

"Hello! Wounded man here. Carter, you… wanna wake up… the Doc anytime… this century?"

My face is bleeding. I open my eyes, see Carter staring at me, and it all clicks. I know how she feels. She feels betrayed, angry. Some self pity. More than that, love. Every aspect of her emotions that I can feel is tainted by a love directed at me. It's above the raw pain now, and in that instant, I _understand_ her.

"Carter, I…"

She touches me, and the feelings override the searing pain. The suffering, it'll go away. But right now, my mind is on her.

"Shh. Try to breathe shallowly. And don't talk. "

I can see Janet's face, and Sam barely takes her eyes off me to acknowledge her best friend.

"Later."

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

I never thought I'd see the day that Teal'c, in his right mind, would hurt one of his team. On the other hand, the Colonel deserved it. Stubborn as a mule. Sometimes in order to get him to realize what an idiot he is, you have to use some unorthodox methods. And while I wouldn't ever recommend having your ribs broken by one of your closest friends, it's proving to be effective.

Almost too effective. They're doing their silent communication thing that has built up over the years between them. Sam won't sit still and the Colonel is sat there, fiddling with whatever he can lay his hands on, while I bind his ribs.

Occasionally, one or the other looks away briefly, but like a centrifugal force they have to look back again.

At 0420 in the morning, when most people are asleep, and I should be snuggled up with my favorite archaeologist, where am I? Playing chaperone to my best friend and her CO.

"Colonel, I'm afraid we're going to have to delay returning to the SGC at least three days."

"No way Doc! I'm not spending another day or night on this damn planet, so they can drug some body else."

"Colonel, you are not going to able to walk the twelve klicks back to the gate with those ribs."

"Janet's right s…" Sam blushes and looks down, biting her lower lip.

"Doc. If I can't walk, I'll crawl, but I am getting off this rock today. There are… some… things that I want to get… cleared up."

He watches Sam's reaction and I roll my eyes as she looks up with a hopeful smile.

"And I'm not missing any more Simpsons. We're going back."

"Colonel, I really must insist-"

He raises a hand up to stop me and winces. "Doc! We are not-"

"Janet, I think if we take it slow and steady we should be okay. One step at a time. We can stop for a few hours at the halfway point. We have a lot of expensive equipment to carry back too remember. And I promised Cassie I'd be back in time for the weekend."

"Sam, I-"

"Yes Carter. Slow and easy wins the race. Can't keep Cassie waiting. And you know how grumpy the General gets when we're late Doc. I need him in a good mood."

"I'm sure everything will be fine sir. We've got the bloodwork that proves neither of you were responsible for what happened. After all, you were both under alien influence," I answer to set his mind at rest, and he replies, while looking at Sam.

"A man's gotta face up to his responsibilities sooner or later Doc. Right Carter?" he asks hopefully.

"Right."

"Sweet."

I finish strapping his ribs with a smirk on my face. I'll definitely be putting my money down for a bet when we get home. If these two can make it back to base without jumping each other again.

"Alright. We'll walk back slowly. You will carry nothing except your radio and the clothes on your back. And if I think we need to stop at any point-"

"Yes Doc. I promise, okay?"

"We all need to catch up on a few hours sleep. Come on Colonel, I'll help get you settled."

"Doc, no offense, but I've been tucking myself in for quite a few years now. I can handle it."

He stands up carefully and slowly makes his way over to his tent. Sam winces as he bends over to enter his tent.

Men. What is it with them and not showing weakness in front of their womenfolk?

"Sam. I want you to keep an eye on the Colonel for the next few days. He's not to put any… stress on his ribs, alright?"

"We'll all watch out for him Janet."

"Sam. I'm serious. Teal'c explained how the Colonel's ribs were injured. It won't go in my report. But you need to make things right between the four of you again. They all love you in their own way. Any… change in circumstances is going to affect the team dynamic. If you're going to continue down this road, you need to clear the air."

"And if I go back?"

"I don't think that's an option anymore, do you? Unless you want to completely destroy the man?"

"No. I… I don't think I could… Janet?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Daniel okay?"

I find myself reaching for the quiet buzz in the back of my mind that I recognize as Daniel without conscious thought.

"Yes, we're okay. We were…" I trail off. How do I explain to my best friend that I've been hiding this from her for several weeks?

"I've known for a few weeks."

"I wanted to tell you so much Sam. I just… it seemed so unfair that we could, while you've been…"

"Trapped by the regs?"

"I didn't know how to tell you without rubbing your face in it."

"It's okay. Is it serious?"

"I like to think so. We talk. We go out. He's great in-"

"Janet, way too much information okay? Daniel's like my brother."

We both laugh and I know we're okay.

"I'm glad you're happy Janet."

"Speaking of which…"

"Not a word Janet."

"Come on Sam. Marks out of ten?"

"I was under alien influence that made me horny as hell for the better part of three days. I don't have a basis for comparison."

"Spoil sport," I tease, but the smug grin on her face reveals the truth. I make a snap decision.

"The Colonel told me something just before… that I think you should know. Let me see if I can remember exactly how he put it. Oh yes. He wanted the whole… cliched deal. Dog. White picket fence. 2 point 4."

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"He gave me this note for you too," I reach in pocket and pass her the crumpled piece of paper. Her hands are shaking as she reads the three words written there:

_Forgive me. _

_Jack_

"Wh…" She clears her throat. "Why didn't you give this to me earlier Janet?"

"It's hardly a poem Sam."

"No. It's better," she carefully folds the note and tucks it away.

"I didn't think it was what you wanted to hear in the state you were in?"

"It doesn't matter now. I've got the message anyway."

There are some things about these two that defy explanation. I guess this is one of them.

"Are you okay Sam?"

"I am now. For the first time in years, I really know I am."

She looks down at the floor, and I can see her fight back her emotions. "

We should get a few hours sleep."

"Yeah. A long slow walk ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight Sam"

"Good night Janet."

She walks away and then turns back with a wicked gleam that I can just make out in the firelight.

"And I'd have to say at least eleven out of ten."

Lt. Littlefield's POV

He came out of nowhere. The lab folks, the grunts, everyone was surprised. He appeared out of the dark. We had been seperated from our superiors, and our fire was small but cozy. All the privates and NCOs were relaxing now that no real officers were around.

"Good evening, NathanielLittlefield."

"Uhh...hi, Teal'c."

"Gather your men, if you please."

His tone was off. I collected the four or five of us, and awaited instructions.

"You are aware what is occurring?"

"What d'ya mean, sir?"

"You are not to speak a word of what has happened on this planet. Not a word, or there will be consequences."

Everyone swallowed carefully. Teal'c was huge, and he didn't seem happy. Everyone had seen him train with a staff, and Heather had seen him in combat. He was not a man to be trifled with, and if he set his mind to it, he could make sure we never left this planet.

"Am I understood?"

"Yessir."

Janet ran into the clearing.

"Teal'c, you really did a number on the Colonel. Littlefield, where are the Ace bandages?"

Teal'c smiled, and I pointed. I was going to keep my mouth shut.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

The next morning, Teal'c is leading the group back towards the Stargate, while I bring up the rear. Our progress is gradual and the Colonel is wincing with every step. I check my watch. Thirty minutes since our last break.

"Colonel. Could we stop for a moment sir?" I call.

"Carter. This is… the third time… in two hours. Don't think… I don't realise what… you're all… doin'." He wheezes, plodding on slowly.

"Please Colonel? I need to redistribute the weight in my pack. Just for five minutes?"

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, Teal'c style, and I grin unrepentantly. He knows I'm lying. He knows I know he refuses to show weakness in front of anyone. And I know, he knows that I know. "Five minutes?"

"It's all I need."

"Take five… campers." He orders, and Janet is immediately fussing over him. "Doc. Quit checkin'… up on me!"

"Colonel, we've got three klicks to go. We can afford to stop for longer."

"Doc. I want… to sleep… in a bed… After beer... And Chinese. Not happening… while I'm in… Yammer-land."

"No beer while you are on medication Jack." Retorts Daniel.

"Danny-boy… d'ya have to… take the Doc's side?"

"Yes, Colonel. He does." Answers Janet with a smirk of her own and I giggle.

The Colonel looks up at me and warns softly. "No giggling Carter."

I turn my attention back to my pack and catch sight of several screwed up pieces of paper. I bite my lip and glance around guiltily to see if anyone's paying attention to me, as I draw one out and uncurl it. _'Dearest Sam,' _I read and feel my heart skip a beat.

My eyes are drawn back to the Colonel again and he looks up at the same moment. I glance down at the note in my hand and then send him a silent thank you with my eyes. He shrugs as if to say 'Who me?', but his eyes are glittering with that little boy glee, that I adore.

I hastily put everything back in its place. The sooner we get home, the sooner this will all be resolved. The Colonel has a plan.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Daniel's POV

Jack gets up again, waving off Janet's help, and I can feel her irritation. He's refusing everyone's help, even Carter's. Playing the martyr, I guess. I don't know, maybe he's doing it out of a misplaced need for penance, or just to be stubborn. Carter is torn between smiling at her newfound closeness with him -when that happened, I have no clue- and gritting her teeth and watching Jack suffer and bleed his way to the gate. This seems like it's been the longest mile she's ever walked.

Janet refuses to leave my side, though. Ever since I got drugged (apparently, without high levels of estrogen in the person's system, the aphrodisiac becomes a barbituate... a hallucinogenic one), I've felt cottonmouthed and woozy. The only thing that seems clear are the reads I'm getting from Janet. Suddenly, it's like all her body language is laid open to me. I must still be high or something.

Jack's coughing again, and Sam's by his side in a flash. She offers him a canteen, and he grudgingly takes it.

"Fuck it."

Sam curses, and throws his right over over her shoulder. He starts to complain, but one look from her shuts him up. They start off together, and it's funny to watch them in this simulacrum of a loving gesture. Janet and I chuckle to ourselves as his head tilts towards hers, and they are finally drawn together almost magnetically.

And then I remember that I owe her a vicious pranking.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Janet's POV

The second I get home, I'm taking some painkillers. The subtle buzz that I recognize as Daniel's presence in my head is giving me a headache the size of the Stargate. Not only can he speak at ninety words per minute, he can change feelings that fast too. One moment he's looking at the occasional building that we walk past, and studying the architecture, and the next second he's annoyed at the Colonel, or thinking libidinous thoughts about me, or sharing a joke with my nurses.

While it is reassuring to know how often his mind turns to thoughts of me, it's going to be embarrassing if he starts thinking like that in the middle of a briefing.

Daniel turns to look at me. Oh hell. He knows what I'm thinking. And he's hurt. Great.

I drop back and run a soothing hand down his arm in apology. He smiles at me. And I know we're okay.

Daniel's POV

Somedays, Janet can be a real killjoy. I get the feeling that something's wrong, turn around to see her staring at me. She has a huge headache, and she's blaming it on me. It's not my fault! Well, at least I have chicken.

I'm about to turn back to talking to one of the nurses, when she reaches out and runs a hand down my arm. It makes for a decent apology, and I smile. It's okay, and I don't need to say it. I know she knows. I don't know how, though. It's like she can read my mind.

I'm feeling hyper and queasy still, an aftereffect of the damn drugs. Jack's teeth are set as we slowly march along. I don't think he'll stop again until he has a Guinness in one hand and a flyer for Drake Hut -the nearest Chinese place that delivers- in the other.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

"Daniel, dial… it up," orders the Colonel breathlessly. He can barely stand up any more. Janet's hovering at his side, and he doesn't have the breath to protest, so he settles for a mild glare in her direction.

I didn't realize how nervous I was about the General's reaction to all of this, until we came in sight of the gate. I find myself constantly checking the Colonel for any outward signs of his feelings, but his face is a mask.

"Janet, would you take the others through first?" I ask softly. "The guys and I need a team moment, before all hell breaks loose."

Janet searches my face and then nods, ordering her nurses through with the equipment. She stops just before the event horizon.

"I'll buy you three minutes." I watch my best friend step through the illusion of water.

"Carter?" The Colonel's gentle concern snaps me out of my musing.

"Daniel. Teal'c. before we go back… I need you both to know that no matter what happens, you are the best friends a girl could hope for. I'm sorry I have probably destroyed SG-1 as we know it. But I hope you'll still be our friends."

"Sam. You didn't do anything wrong. They won't court martial you over what happened. We've all agreed what will go in the reports is that neither of you were responsible for your actions."

Poor Daniel. He doesn't get it. I turn to Teal'c who is holding a silent conversation with the Colonel.

"Teal'c? Please?" I ask.

"I wish you well SamanthaCarter," he replies, finally turning his attention to me. I can feel the Colonel flinch beside me, before Teal'c turns back to look at him, and finally softens his gaze. "And to you O'Neill."

"Thanks, buddy."

"Sam? What are you planning?" asks Daniel.

"I don't know yet Daniel. Right now, I'm just going with my gut instinct."

I raise my gaze to look Colonel O'Neill in the eye and see how his mask has slipped to match the feelings racing through both of us. We've made our decision.

"DanielJackson, it is time to depart," prompts Teal'c as he practically pushes the still partially bewildered archaeologist through the active wormhole.

"You sure?" wheezes the Colonel.

"Yes."

"Sweet," he quips with a grin and reaches for my hand to give it a squeeze before stepping through the gate.

I suddenly understand why I was feeling so nervous. Despite the mask, Jack O'Neill was terrified I'd change my mind. 'Who'd have thunk it?' is the phrase that comes to mind, as I follow him through.

Jack's POV

Teal'c and Daniel step through the gate, and we're trapped in eternity. I had been worried, course. Suddenly, any walls she had developed come down and the full weight of her emotions hits me. Maybe the proximity helped, but I could feel everything she did. Terror to a small degree. Determination. Love. Caring. Faith. It all rushed at me because, largely, it was directed at me. She loved me, despite what I had done to her. She was determined not to let me go again. Terror that she'd lose me forever.

I didn't know where my own feelings ended and mine began. The only thing I could really call my own was the lessening shame, the need for penance. I tried to hold it back, but her warmth flowed through me. _Fuck it,_ I tell myself,_ twelve clicks is enough penance if she feels like that. Well, maybe some flowers too. _

"You sure?" I manage to gasp. My ribs feel like they're each about the size of a loaf of bread, incredibly painful and swollen. I can barely breathe. My vision is starting to swim, but I'm clutching the image of her.

"Yes," she says quietly, and I reach out to her. She takes my hand, squeezes it. I smile as best I can.

"Sweet."

I feel a little thrill run up my back, her emotion. I'm surprised she still wants me, despite everything. _Who'd have thunk it_, I ask myself as we step through the gate together, side by side, as it should be.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

"Doctor Frasier? Where is SG-1?"

"They are right behind us sir. I believe Doctor Jackson wanted more time on the Planet to study the culture sir," I wince at the lie, knowing that Daniel will forgive me anyway.

He steps through the gate a few moments later, and I automatically breathe a sigh of relief. He looks like he's trying to figure out some obscure dialect, that he only half understands. Teal'c is… happy? Or about to kill someone? It's difficult to tell with our Jaffa friend who conceals his emotions so quickly.

A moment later, Jack O'Neill steps through the gate with a shit-eating grin on his face. I think Sam just made up her mind. Either that or I overdosed him on painkillers. He turns carefully to watch Sam follow him through, and I see him wink at her before, the mask slips back into place and he looks up to the General in the control room.

"Welcome home SG-1. Report to the Infirmary."

Sam is already shrugging out of her pack, but stops halfway through the process, and decides to carry it instead, as she and Teal'c take up flanking positions behind the Colonel as he leaves the Gate room. Daniel waits for me and I throw him a quick smile before following the others.

Daniel's POV

Janet squeezes my hand as we leave the gate room. Then, she lets go, and we're all SG-1 again, heading to the infirmary to be pieced back together again. Heroes, leaders, all that. Keepers of secrets! Teal'c is standing very, very close to Littlefield and the others. They keep glancing nervously at him. It's kinda funny to watch, I guess. Maybe that's the drugs talking.

We get to the infirmary, and Janet starts issuing orders. Teal'c leaves the poor suckers who got dragged along on this debacle alone, helps Sam lift Jack onto a gurney. I sit down on a cot, and Janet goes over to tend to the others. One of Janet's thugs-in-arms is by, ready with a needle and a vicious grin.

Ow.

The injection over and the nurse's sadism briefly sated, I start feeling better. My head cleared a little, so I get to sit back and watch everything. Janet and Sam crowd Jack, and I begin wishing I had some popcorn.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

As Teal'c and I help the Colonel up on to a gurney in the Infirmary, I see Janet give Daniel's hand a reassuring squeeze, before she directs him to a nearby cot, and heads in our direction.

"Colonel?" she asks softly.

"Hey Doc. Got any… triple strength pain… killers? My ribs didn't… like the trip through… the Gate too much."

"I suspect it has more to do with the 12 kilometer hike from the Yamyrian village today. That I told you your body wasn't ready for."

"That little… early morning… stroll?" he quips with a wink at me.

"Sam, Teal'c. If you'll excuse us, the Colonel has to be prepped for his X-rays."

"Doc!" He protests, but Teal'c bows and makes his way to his own bed. The pleading eyes turn to me, but he scowls as I just share an indulgent smile with Janet. "Traitor."

"Yes sir," I reply with a giggle.

"Sam, while the Colonel's having his X-rays, we'll complete your full exam."

"Janet, I'm fine."

"Major… listen to the… Doc," adds the Colonel with a smug grin.

Jack's POV

Sam grins at me, and Janet drags her off. She manages to run her hand through my hair first, as I'm lying there. I carefully work my way out of my vest, poke at my bandages a little. I can see the yellow edges of the massive bruises I'm developing. Great.

The entire time I'm in the machine, the only thing I can think about is Sam. What's she's doing, saying...I know what she's feeling.

Irritation. Must be Janet's poking and prodding.

Panic, quickly forced down.

Suddenly, I'm worried for her. Something's making her extremely concerned, and she's broadcasting it. I try to focus on her. A few minutes later, she feels better. She's calm again, set in something. I wonder what's up, sit back, and try to hold still.It's not like I could run over to her, right?

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

"Well, besides a little tearing, you're none the worse for your ordeal Sam."

Ordeal? She makes it sound like a negative experience. She doesn't know how the Colonel and I have decided to deal with our… feelings. Of course, we don't have a clear plan of action yet, but that's just a matter of time.

"I told you I was fine Janet."

"You know what they say Sam. It's better to be safe than sorry."

I'm not going to argue this with her in the Infirmary where any one can overhear us. "How long before I can get back to work?"

"That depends on how your psych evaluation goes."

"Janet."

"Sam. Don't start. All four of us have to go."

"Four? But…"

"I don't have any choice either."

"It's not gonna be MacKenzie, is it?" I question with dread.

"No. The General has requested a specialist. After the evaluation the General wants to speak to us individually before the final decision is made."

"Will they split up SG-1 on the basis of this… evaluation?"

"I don't know."

"Dammit. Janet, I need to speak to the Colonel, and General Hammond."

"I can't do that Sam."

"Janet. Please?"

"I'm sorry. You are not allowed to speak to Colonel O'Neill before your evaluation in an hour. General Hammond's direct orders."

I think for a moment. I may not be allowed to talk to him, but… "Janet? Can I have a pen and some paper?"

"Sam? What are you thinking?"

"I'm under orders to not speak to the Colonel, but there's nothing in that order that says I can't write to him."

"Why do I feel like I'm back in High School?" asks Janet with a soft smile as she passes me the requested items. "Sam, whatever decision you make right now, they'll take it as being under the influence of the N'Tinevale or Colonel O'Neill."

"That's why I need you to go to my quarters and get something for me."

"I can send a nurse?"

"No. It has to be you or Teal'c or Daniel. No one else."

"Teal'c is about to be released."

"Perfect. Ask him to come in here, please?"

"Sam, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." I put pen to paper as Janet pushes aside the curtains. I hear her asking Teal'c to join me, and wonder how I'm going to phrase this without seeming… contrived or cliched. God it would be so much easier if I could do this while looking into his eyes.

"MajorCarter?"

"Teal'c. I need you to do something for me."

He nods his aquiessance and waits patiently for instructions.

"Go to my quarters. The third drawer of the bedside cabinet has a false bottom. You release it by pressing the button on the inside right hand side. Could you bring me the file you find there, please?"

"I shall return shortly."

"Thanks Teal'c." I turn my attention back to the note, and settle for trying a few lines.

'_Colonel Jack O'Neill. If you still need convincing, read these. Sam_.' Before scribbling it out, and starting again. '_Sir. Please.'_ Urgh. No. Why did I think this was going to be easy? I close my eyes in frustration and suddenly his concern washes through me like a flood. I know what I have to write.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 by Abbot & Natters

A/N: Before you all start yelling at us (although yelling does equal reviews ;) lets just say that Sam was hiding her talents when she could only draw stick figures. That's our excuse and we're sticking with it. It's our AU after all :D

Please review!

Jack's POV

T brings me a file, with one of Janet's little notepad papers folded on top. He bows slightly.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"You are welcome, O'Neill. I apologize for harming you."

"S'fine...just try to finish...the job...next time."

He doesn't smile back. He nods again, leaves, and I would have shrugged if it didn't send agony shooting shooting up and down my side. I unfolded the note, and in Sam's clinical script was a simple note.

_Jack,_

_Read these. Should explain how I feel._

_Sam_

Little square letters. Kinda familiar, I guess. Set me at ease. I open up the folder, and it's crumpled pieces of paper. The first is flattened out, was folded into a small square. Dated three years ago.

_Dear Jack..._

It's mostly a shy, girlish sort of date request, obviously never sent. Makes me smile. I turn it over, and go for the next one. It's another proposition, never sent. Fits in with the not-so-serious flirting we did at the time. I skip through a few of those before I hit the first hammer-blow to my system. It was dated about three days after Martouf died.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry. I really, truly am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I want to be with you. I love you more than you'll ever know. I was ready to lay down my life for you on Apophis's ship. I was ready to let that jaffa kill me to let you get away if it meant you would live. Standing there, I knew it meant was more important to me that you be okay than to save my own life. In that moment, standing there, watching you I realized that I could spend my life the rest of my days by your side and be happy. regret..._

The note stopped there, a mess of scribblings. It picked up halfway down the page, pockmarked where water, maybe tears, had struck the paper.

_Jack, I don't know how to tell you this. The three months you were gone, I did everything in my power to get you back. I barely ate or slept. And seeing you there, with that woman- it tore me up inside. Nothing ever hurt so badly. Even seeing us kiss...the alternate me and you.. was hard to deal with. So, I'll sit here and write this letter you'll never get, keep running up that road, keep running up that hill, and if I get a chance, I'll make a deal with God for you._

_Love,_

_Samantha Carter_

The stack was a half-inch thick, full of letters, a spiral notebook, and poems. The poems were pretty bad, to be honest, but touching. I felt a burning sensation behind my eyes, rubbed at them. The next paper was a carefully sketched me, sitting out my some water. Looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. It looked like it had been drawn from life, from a fair distance. Just me sitting there, staring out... It was surrounded by little notes, song lyrics I guessed. I found a few more as I rooted through the folder, all carefully drawn in blue ink.

The amount of material was astounding. It ranged from love letters, letters of apology, letters of regret, to poems, to sketches from real life and fantasy. Journal entries were more telling, but I was just shocked at how artistic Carter could be. One was a large heart, two figures hand in hand. Dated last month.

_"Your presence is morning, your absence is the night. I'm running down your dark hallways, and I'm trying to find the light. I swim in your sad oceans, and I'm drowning in your seas..."_

More. It kept coming. That woman loved me more than anything in the world. I started feeling guilty, until I hit the journal. My LORD! The filth that woman put to paper! Made me blush. Well, her...ah...sexual fantasies aside, she was pretty clear on wanting me heart, body and soul... but especially body. I flashed back to the tent, our sweaty bodies cooling close together, Sam all but purring...

I arranged the papers to hide my hard-on, and kept reading.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

I'm not so worried about Daniel and myself. We might have a few issues with this empathy part, but we've been a couple for several weeks now. We'll get a slap on the wrist for behaving like that off-world and that'll be the end of it.

But Sam and the Colonel…

"Janet?"

I hurry to Sam's side. She passes me a folded note on top of a large file, the same one Teal'c brought her a few moments ago, and her eyes beg me to pass them along to the intended recipient. I smile reassuringly and nod. As I push back the curtains to Sam's bed, I see a strange woman being escorted into the Infirmary and my heart drops like a stone. It's too late.

"Doctor Frasier?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Holroyd. Is there somewhere private I can conduct my interviews?"

"My office is free. One of the interviewees has four broken ribs. He's under medication at the moment."

"I understand. Can he moved to a suitable area without further discomfort?"

"Yes."

"Good. Perhaps, it would be best if we begin with him."

Okay, I've got to buy them a little more time. "Doctor Holroyd? It would be better to leave him for a little while. He's just come back from X-rays, and Colonel O'Neill is a grouchy patient at the best of times. If I give him these, it'll cheer him up and you'll find him much easier to deal with? I'm happy to go first."

"Of course Doctor."

"Please call me Janet."

"Janet. And I'm Annie."

I spot Teal'c coming out of the curtained area where Daniel is resting. "Teal'c. I'd like you to meet Doctor Annie Holroyd. She's here to speak to myself, and the rest of SG-1. Annie, this is Teal'c."

"DoctorHolroyd."

"Mr. Teal'c. It's nice to meet you."

"Teal'c? Would you be a dear and give Colonel O'Neill this file, immediately?"

"I shall. O'Neill has been awaiting its arrival."

"Thank you Teal'c."

"Wow. Big," states Annie softly and I laugh.

"With the heart to match it. Just don't ever cross him. Shall we?"

Daniel's POV

I always found my lab 'safe'. I mean, it's almost a mile straight down in the most heavily fortified airforce base on the planet, but this little section of it always made me feel invulnerable. Janet's being raked over the coals, but I know she'll be okay.

So I sit back with my books, and check the time. Scifi is having a Firefly marathon, so I turn that on too. It's good to be back, with my artifacts. It's humbling to know that Rameses was buried with this, or Lord Asano carried that. No matter what, when the Inquisitor comes for me, I'll be ready. Sometimes, I think that there is a power in these old things. They are...imbued with something great. Being around great people has given them an otherworldly aura. You can pick up that civil war blade, and feel the courage coursing through you. You can pick up the Roman statute, and remember Cicero's wise words. And I know that like those artifacts, we'll all be okay. We have been tempered through worse flames than this.

The Inquisitor will come, and she'll go. Me and Janet will be okay, Sam and Jack will be okay, everyone will be fine. Not to compare us to the great ones, but Nelson was one eyed and one armed from previous battle when he won the battle of Trafalgar. Similarly, many other men have been badly wounded and yet fought on to achieve greater things. We have fought through countless jaffa, aliens, threatens, infections. A simple shrink can't hurt us.

Can it?

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

I can hear Doctor Holroyd chatting with Janet as they come out of her office. They've been in there for about an hour. The Colonel's had the file for over an hour. Teal'c came to sit with me for a while, in silence. The kind you can only share with Teal'c, when he knows everything you want to say, but he lets you say it anyway, if you need to, or he's just there if you don't.

"I'd like to see Doctor Jackson now Janet, if you have no objections?"

"By all means. He's over here. Daniel?"

Janet introduces them, and as usual, Daniel's talking at a mile a minute before he's asked any questions. I smile as Doctor Holroyd calms him down quickly but calmly and they head for Janet's office.

Janet comes in a moment later. "I think Daniel and I are off the hook. I explained exactly what happened to us, from Keja to our relationship beforehand. She had some concerns about the empathy part, but as we're dealing with it already, I think it's okay."

"That's great Janet."

"She's nice. She doesn't try to use any trick questions. She accepts the effects of N'Tinevale."

"Janet, please? Can we not talk about this yet. Not until I've spoken to the General and he's made his decision. I'm so nervous right now, I think I might be sick."

"Have you… heard anything on the Yamyrian radio?"

Yamyrian radio? Ohh, the empathy. "Nothing definitive." I admit shakily.

"Hey! Carter! Doc! Keep it… down out there… Some of us… are trying to… read!"

Janet rolls her eyes and goes into his curtained off area. I sit up and can see all the papers neatly arranged on his bed, face down. I can't see his face.

"Colonel. You are supposed to be resting, not yelling in my Infirmary."

"Aww, c'mon Doc. I'm getting to… the good bit."

The good bit? "Colonel. Surely you've read all that file now?" I call, hesitantly.

"Carter… you know me… and paperwork… I have… to read… it at least… twice. Make sure… I'm not missing… anything."

"First impressions sir?"

"Never knew… paperwork… could be… such a pleasure… Carter."

I take a deep breath of relief and start to relax.

"Even if… it is… multi-syllabic!"

I have to giggle at that, and I think it's got a slightly hysterical edge to it, so I stop myself and take a deep breath. "Would you expect anything else from me?"

"Why mess… with… perfection?"

I take another deep breath and hear Janet chiding him for straining his lungs with the effort of holding a conversation across the room. "Need I remind you Colonel O'Neill that you are disobeying a direct order by talking to Major Carter at all."

"Doc, you know… me and rules."

I stifle another giggle and wait for Janet's reaction.

"Colonel. You know me and my needles. I trust we understand each other?"

"D'oh!"

"Good." She leaves him alone and closes the curtain, coming back in with me, and slipping me a note. "I have to go down to storage room three at the end of the hall. I will be back in four minutes. Daniel and Doctor Holroyd are only in my office, so keep it down, okay?"

"Janet? Thanks."

"You both owe me one."

I nod my understanding and unfold the note. '_Want to visit Oz again next year, for a Spare Wheel?'_

I stand up and head for the curtain on the other side of the room. "I hear Northern Minnesota is nice this time of year."

"Land of clear… blue waters. Loofahs... Mosquitoes… Yasure…yabetcha… Snookums."

"And fish that grow this big?"

"Bigger. You gonna… open that curtain?"

"No."

"Not even … a crack?"

"Not even a millimeter."

"Cabin? Christmas is… coming up."

I open my mouth to say yes, but remember my plans at the last second. "Dad's coming Earth-side for a week."

There is a pause and then a reluctant. "He can… come too."

I laugh. "He'd kill you for corrupting his baby girl. That would kind of put a damper on my Christmas."

"He'll find… out… eventually."

"Let's deal with the regs before that."

"I'll retire."

"No. Let's leave that as our plan Z."

"Plan Z?"

"We'll exhaust all our other options first. We can talk to General Hammond, off the record."

"Hope you're right… Sam."

"You aren't getting rid of me any time soon Jack O'Neill."

"UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION. GENERAL HAMMOND TO THE CONTROL ROOM! REPEAT UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!"

Jack's POV

"You aren't getting rid of me any time soon Jack O'Neill," she says, and walks away. I was great hearing her voice, and I'm grinning ear to ear. What could be better? She finally agreed to go fishing with me! I mean, what could be better? The instant I get out of here, I'm taking her to O'Malley's. Make things right.

The alarms are wailing all of a sudden. Well, what am I going to do? Throw rocks? I'm combat ineffective, so whatever's happening is someone else's problem. I'm enjoying myself, reading Sam's letters and looking at her drawings. I'm even finding a few pictures in there, group photos. Everyone looking tired or drunk or both, happy. Arms slung around shoulders. Momentos.

These letters have left me happier than I've been in years. A void in my life is filled, and I'm looking forwards to the next few days- we stand a fighting chance. Or at least I thought we did, until HE stormed into the infirmary

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 by Abbot & Natters

A/N: Aww, shucks, you ALL guessed it ;) Yes, it's Jake come to visit.

Any body here who doesn't like fluff had better stay away for the next… 8 chapters or so, because there's very little angst from this point on. Please make sure you have your fluff filters set to maximum ;)

Janet's POV

I hear the alarm and hurry back to the Infirmary. If a med team is required, I'll need more than a stethoscope. I see Sam scrambling back onto the Gurney as I push open the door. Daniel pokes his head out of my office.

"It's alright Daniel."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. But the alarm's off, so whoever they are, they're probably friendly. Go back inside."

He frowns but nods and closes the door behind him. Sam is peaking through the curtains at me, while I get a bed prepared.

"Janet?"

"Sorry Sam. Habit. Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah. Everything is… good."

I nod with a grin and then jump as a familiar distorted voice comes from behind me.

"Doctor Frasier, is Samantha here?"

"Selmac! Hi. How are you?"

"I am in good health, thank you."

"Dad?" Sam steps out from behind the curtain with a fixed smile on her face.

"Sammy. Are you okay? George told me there was an incident on your last mission."

"I'm fine Dad. Honest."

"George said you have to see a counselor?"

"We all do General Carter. In fact, Daniel's in with her now. And Sam's next."

"It's just a precaution Dad."

"And Jack?"

"The Colonel broke four ribs on the mission, but he'll be fine. He'll go after Sam," I add.

"Sammy. You know… if you need to talk about anything. Anything at all, I'm here."

"Dad. I'm fine. General Hammond is the only person who thinks we need to see the counselor. Right Janet?"

"Right. Everyone is fine."

"Where is Jack anyway?"

"I think the Colonel's asleep Dad. It was a long week."

"Yes. Very long week for all concerned from what Teal'c has told me."

"Uhh, Dad? What exactly did Teal'c and General Hammond tell you?"

"Enough."

Fortunately, Daniel and Annie come out at that moment, talking quietly.

"Oh… hey Jacob."

"Daniel."

"Uhh, Annie, this is Major Carter's father, retired General Jacob Carter. Jacob, this is Doctor Annie Holroyd."

"Doctor."

"General."

"Are you MacKenzie's replacement then?"

"No General. I'm a specialist. General Hammond requested my presence here after SG-1's last mission."

"What do you specialize in Doctor?"

"Annie, why don't you and Sam get started. I'm sure the Colonel will be awake again once you are done."

"Yes, good idea, Janet. Can I get anybody a drink? Sam? Annie? Jacob, maybe you can help me carry them back? How's life with the Tok'Ra? Go on any interesting missions lately?" Daniel practically drags Jacob out of the Infirmary and both Sam and Janet breathe a sigh of relief.

"Janet?"

"It's alright Sam. Daniel and I can keep him busy for a few hours. We won't tell him anything. I swear."

"Major? Would you like a few minutes to compose yourself before we begin? Or perhaps, I could talk to Colonel O'Neill first?"

"No. it's alright. Let's start now."

"Okay. This way."

I send Sam a reassuring smile, before heading for Colonel O'Neill. He has hastily packed away the file and it is sticking out from under the sheets.

"Colonel."

"Thanks Doc."

"We can't protect you from General Carter forever sir," I tease and he rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't worry Colonel. Once he's finished threatening you, I think he'll be on your side."

"Kinda like Teal'c?" he points meaningfully at his strapped ribs.

"Well, you were being an ass. Sir."

"Thanks for… the vote of … confidence Doc. Jacob! Welcome to… the Infirmary. Didn't know… you were here. Staying long?"

"Hello Jack."

"Uhh… Jacob… don't s'pose… begging for my life… 'll work?"

"Only if you can look me in the eye and tell me my grandchildren will never call you Dad."

"How about… if I can… tell you… Sam isn't currently… pregnant? Probably."

"If you…" Jacob's head nods downwards and when he looks back up Selmac's eyes flash.

"Selmac! I've… never been… so glad to… see you."

"Colonel O'Neill. Jacob is most distressed."

"I think we recognize that fact Selmac," I add.

"Yeah. Loud 'n clear."

"Dad? Colonel? Janet? What's going on?"

"Hey Carter!"

I almost laugh at the look of relief on the Colonel's face as Sam automatically takes up position between him and her father. I'm reminded of the scene on –957 a few days ago, when she was under the drugs control and wouldn't let anyone else near her.

"Samantha, please remove your self from this room."

"I can't do that Selmac. And you obviously haven't been told everything yet or you'd realize that."

"Sam, shouldn't you be in my office with Annie?"

"I was. Until I picked up an SOS via the Yamyrian radio."

"Sorry Carter… Can't breathe fast… enough… to explain."

"It's alright sir. You should hear all of this anyway. Janet, would you mind…"

"Right. Sorry. I'll go."

Daniel's POV

People should remember that I usually have a recorder on me. People should also try to remember that I am a crafty, evil person. Once I see Jacob and everyone else leave, I got back and get the little tape recorder from under Jack's bed. He seemed surprised, so I took off before he could make any attempt to stop me.

Now, let's see what all the ruckus was about...

Sam's POV

"It started last week when we arrived on P2Y-957 to take part in a ceremony-"

"Are you married to the Colonel, Samantha?" asks Selmac.

"No. Not exactly. We were all given a glass of a non-alcoholic drink called N'Tinevale. We sat down in a tent and watched while a Monkey levitated over the heads of all the women. Sometimes it would make a racket."

"It flew? Like wings? Wizard of Oz flying monkeys?"

"No Dad! Levitated. There were no wings."

"Yes Jacob. It flew… and jabbered."

I glare at the Colonel for his interruption. "Anyway. It turns out that this creature is used by the Yamyrian's to tell when their wives are fertile. Afterwards, there's this big party and everyone gets laid."

"Except us!" Adds the Colonel with a panicked look in his eye at the glare Dad or Selmac is sending his way.

"Yes. No one on SG-1 was completely out of his or her minds at this point. Well, no more than usual anyway."

"Hey!"

"The next morning I started to feel like my skin was crawling. I locked myself in my tent while Daniel and the Colonel went to look at some artefacts. Teal'c was guarding the door. After a few hours Daniel stood guard while Teal'c and the Colonel headed back to get Janet. By the time they got back, I was… no longer in control. I had started scratching my own skin off, which is why I'm wearing these bandages. I managed to get loose and pretty much attacked the Colonel."

"No. You… attacked Janet… Daniel… Olmas… Jones… Littlefield. Then you… hung on to me."

"Two days later, I had a seizure. Janet couldn't sedate me due to the naquadah in my blood, and I was literally dying. The Colonel saved my life. Then we went back to the village, Daniel and Janet got their drinks' spiked and went through the same problem, without… uhh… resisting."

"How did Jack's ribs get broken?"

"Teal'c."

Jacob laughs. "Is that it?"

I wince. "There's a few more…major details."

"How many more?"

"Two. The N'Tinevale has a long lasting effect in some cases, where… uh… feelings have been there a while. It makes the pair empathic. Like Daniel and Janet. Or me and the Colonel."

"Empathic? How long lasting are we talking here? A month? A year."

"One with… a lifetime… guarantee."

"Not necessarily Colonel." I point out. "The effect only lasts as long as the… original feelings remain."

"Carter hasn't… read the small… print… yet sir… Lifetime deal."

"I have the perfect antidote back on Vorash."

"What?" I ask in painful shock.

"You do?" questions the Colonel in the same instant.

"Yes. Relatively painless. No evidence. Three shots from a zat."

"Very funny Dad."

"So, you're just going to move on from this like the Zay'tarc thing a few months ago, right?"

"That's the other major issue Dad."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"As sure as I can be at the moment. But I've decided that I can't wait for the War to be over any more. If I have to, I'll resign and get a job as a civilian contractor here, or somewhere nearby. I'm not putting my life on hold."

"Plan Z2."

"Plan Y."

"Carter."

"Can we debate that point another day sir?"

"No. I go first. I've got… seniority and I… outrank you."

"Not if you resign first you don't. I outrank any civilian on this base."

"'Cept President."

"Colonel, please."

"Are you sure this is what you want kiddo?"

"Yes."

"Alright… I'll help you, but you'd better look after my little girl O'Neill or you'll look back on Netu as a pleasure cruise. Understood?"

"Yes… Dad." He quips with a smug grin.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 by Natters

A/N: As my Abbot is "violently allergic to fluff", here is the ladies POV for you to tide you all over the weekend. If you want the guys POV too, you'll just have to pester Abbot of Beregost until he surrenders to peer pressure. It's worked before. User id 809942

As for Sam being pregnant, well, it's not in the current game plan, but no contraceptive is 100 right?

Janet's POV

As Daniel, Teal'c, General Carter and I approach General Hammond's office we see him grinning at something on a laptop screen. General Carter knocks on the door and Hammond calls us in with a chuckle.

At least he's in a good mood.

"George? What's so funny?"

"Those two." He turns the screen around and we watch Sam and the Colonel talking on either side of a curtain about… Minnesota?

"General?" I ask.

"I assume you all have a plan?"

"Sir?" questions Daniel.

"Doctor Jackson. I was in the room when Colonel O'Neill and the then Captain Carter met. Trust me when I say that this day comes as no surprise."

"General Hammond. Between the four of us, we represent four races. Races that are of paramount importance to Earth and Star Gate Command. The Jaffa, the Abydonians, Cassandra Frasier's people and the Tok'Ra. As a matter of intergalactic diplomatic relations with the Tau'Ri, we request one thing."

"Let me draw up the formal request Teal'c. We'll have it signed and witnessed by the end of the day."

"Let him finish George."

"My apologies Ambassador Teal'c. Please, continue." Answers Hammond with a smile.

Teal'c nods and continues his prepared speech. "We request that Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Doctor Samantha Carter be married, without any repercussions on their careers."

"Married?"

"That's my stipulation to the agreement George."

"You've discussed this with them I presume?"

"No sir. We haven't." replies Daniel with a cheeky grin. "We thought it would be best to spring it on them."

"Like a surprise party. Except they get married halfway through it. Sammy's always loved surprise parties."

"Cassie and I could handle all the necessary details sir?"

"How long would you need Doctor?"

"Twenty-four hours sir? If I have some help from a few select people."

"Get me a list, and I'll have them here within the hour. Anything else?"

"No sir. Jacob's already taking care of the rings, and I know we have enough talented musicians in the Mountain to make this work."

"I think we should invite Thor though. Even if he can't make it, it'd be rude not to invite him. Teal'c and I could go to the Hall of Thor's Might on Cimmeria."

"Alright. Anyone else?"

"No sir. Permission to go and have my ears damaged by telling Cassie over the phone sir?"

"Granted Doctor."

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Cassie's POV

As I wait by the second lift to go down to the SGC I'm dancing on my feet. I've got so much excess energy, I'll never be able to keep it quiet for the whole twenty-three hours. Sam and Jack's wedding. And they don't even know it yet.

Mom and I are going shopping with Uncle Jacob. But if they don't get their asses up here I'm going to go without them.

"Cassie."

"Mom! Uncle Jacob, hi! Did you two come via Australia or something, come on!"

I see Mom roll her eyes at me, but I grab both their hands and pull them to the sign out sheet.

A few minutes later, and we're still in the elevator. Mom and I are talking colours when Selmac pipes up with a great idea.

"Perhaps we should dress Samantha in blue. I believe it would be too obvious to dress her in the traditional wedding garment."

"Selmac. You didn't see Sam look at this dress a few weeks ago, when we went shopping. She loved it. And Jack will just die."

"She didn't love the price tag." Says Mom. Spoil sport.

Uncle Jacob's head nods and he's back. "This is my little girl's big day. Even if she doesn't know about it. She can have the dress she wanted."

"It's five hundred dollars. Plus shoes. And a garter to match." I giggle as Uncle Jacob's jaw drops.

"Five hundred dollars? Is it made of liquid gold?"

"You just wait. You'll love it too. She looks like an Angel in that dress."

I see Jacob look pleadingly at Mom and she pats his arm reassuringly. "Look at it this way sir. You only have to pay for her outfit, not the whole shebang."

"And Jack's ring."

"At least you've already got Sam's."

"What ring is Sam gonna wear?"

"Her mother's."

"Ohh. Can I see it?"

"That's where we're going first."

"Cool. We need a wedding gift for them too. Do you think Jack likes Victoria's Secret?"

"Cassie!"

"Mom! I'm almost sixteen. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Look at it this way Doctor, you've got all of this to come."

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV – later that evening

I knock on General Hammond's door. He waves me in, while talking on the phone. "Yes sir. I will. Yes sir, I'm sure they will. Thank you sir. Good night."

"Is everything alright General?"

"Fine Major. Just the President requesting his personal weekly update on a few important matters. He says it gives him more of feel than the reports alone. What can I do for you?"

"Well, sir. I'd like to talk to you on a personal matter. Off the record for now."

"Alright Major. Off the record. On a hypothetical basis, what can the US Air Force do for your friends?"

"Besides reassignment, or resignation, are there any loopholes around certain… regulations sir?"

"Certain Anti-fraternisation regulations Major?"

"Yes sir."

"Major… Sam. The rules are there for a reason. They prevent favouritism, a loss of concentration in the battlefield, unethical promotions, slander against good people."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sure few are as of aware as you, of the potential problems with relationships within the ranks, even if you don't serve together."

"Sir. In my defence, I never actively sought out Jonas Hanson, while he was stationed here."

"I know that Sam. You actions in that period of your life were exemplary. You dealt with your feelings in a professional manner. You always do. Unfortunately, off the record, I have to tell your friends to be very careful for a little while, until recent… incidents have blown over."

I feel like he just petted me on the head and asked me to be a good little soldier and conform. "Yes sir."

"If your friends have any… difficulties over their last mission, with other personnel, I want you to direct them to me immediately."

"I will. Thank you. General, is my father still on Earth."

"Yes Major. He told me he had some personal business to attend to. Is everything alright? I can recall him, if you like?"

"No, sir. I was just curious."

"Get some sleep Major. You've had a long week."

"Yes sir. Good night General."

"Goodnight Major."

I hold my head up high as I leave his office, but my heart is around my ankles. Plan Y it is.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 by Abbot & Natters

Sam's POV – early the next morning.

I run the experiment for the fifth time in God knows how long. The numbers have all started to stream together and I rub my eyes. 'One last time' I promise myself. I know the answer is in here somewhere. I just have to find it.

"Morning Sam!" calls Daniel as he pokes his head in. He takes one look at me and enters all the way. "Have you been up all night?"

"Yeah. I had this idea, while I was getting ready to go home, and it hasn't panned out yet. What time is it?"

"0800."

"Oh no. It can't be."

"We've got the debriefing in half an hour."

"And my report was due an hour ago. It's probably just as well I'm…" Oops. Not supposed to tell anyone yet. Wake up Carter. "Ready for coffee. I'll just turn this off and we can go, okay."

"Maybe, you should skip the coffee, make your excuses to the General and go straight to bed. I'm sure he'll understand."

"No Daniel. I'll go and face the music. In fact, if you'll run and get my coffee, I can type up a quick report just in time for the meeting."

I see him hover for a moment, undecided.

"Please Daniel?"

"Alright Sam."

Daniel's POV

Well, I was hoping to put these laxatives to use somewhere other than coffee, but okay. I can deal with that. I suppose you could call us even now. I hurry back, mug in hand. Handing it off to her, my next stop is Jack, who is still stuck in infirmary. All I need to do is convince him to stay still -not that he'll escape in that state, but rather not to bother to nurses with returning his ass to the gurney. Tricky, tricky.

Juggling all this is hard. Janet, Teal'c, Cassie and Jacob are all out shopping and making preparations, so it's hard to co-ordinate all this. Cell reception in the mountain is non-existent. Hopefully, everything's going as planned.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

As I take my usual seat beside the Colonel's empty chair, Daniel and Teal'c hurry in. The General comes in and I stand, but he waves me back down.

"Major? Are you alright?"

"Fine sir. I was up late with an experiment."

"I see. Well, while Colonel O'Neill is off duty for a few weeks, we'll see what we can do to arrange a bit more lab time for you Major. I know you find it a challenge to balance your scientific experiments and the off world missions."

"Yes sir."

"Doctor Jackson, as neither Doctor Frasier nor Colonel O'Neill will be joining us this morning, perhaps you'd like to start?"

I listen to Daniel start explaining the significance of the N'Tinevale ceremony, and the next thing I know, everyone is staring at me, while I blink my eyes open. Teal'c and the General are both hiding an amused sparkle in their eyes and Daniel's looking at me like I dropped a priceless artefact.

"Major?"

"Sorry sir," I blush as I realize I fell asleep during Daniel's briefing.

"Teal'c, perhaps you'd escort Major Carter to her quarters to get some sleep. Major, you are not to leave your quarters for the next eight hours."

"Indeed."

I mouth a quick sorry at Daniel as I follow Teal'c out the door. But as I walk down the spiral stair case I swear I can hear laughter.

Hammond's POV

It's almost painful keeping the laughter down. But somehow, the fake briefing works. Sam's been awake too long, and she nods off. We shuffle her out the door, and I raise the blast doors. The gate room is looking good- Siler is bringing in an arch, while SFs look surly and unfold steel chairs.

Everything is going according to plan. I can't wait to earn my money. Double or nothing this time...

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

Two hours to go and its time to wake up the bride. Everything looks perfect. The cake, the dresses, the mess hall and the gate room have all been decked out with ribbons and balloons.

Daniel's just gone to get the Groom ready, and Cassie and I have the job of preparing the Bride, without letting her know exactly what's going on. Personally, I'm glad we've got the easy one. I knock on the door a few times before I hear a sleepy reply and a few moments later a half awake Sam opens the door.

"Hey Janet. Is everything okay?"

"We've got a surprise visit from some important heads of state and they want everyone in formal wear. We've got two hours to get ready."

"What?"

"Hey Aunt Sam. Apparently they're making some big announcement."

"Cassie. You're here too."

"Yep. Come on, we have to get ready." She replies as she practically forces her way through the doorway with the garment bags and make up bags in her hands. My daughter is a force of nature, and nothing is getting in her way today.

Daniel's POV

"Jack, hate doing this to you...but there's a formal occasion happening in about an hour and a half."

"Awww...shit. You gonna make me wear my dress blues?"

"Actually...ahh...the general has ordered you into a tuxedo. He doesn't know if you're still in or not."

"Great."

"Gonna need help, or should I just leave it here?"

"Leave it, leave it, I'll be out as soon as I can," he groaned. I left the package on his lap, on top of a folder, and fiddled with my bow tie. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV – one and a half hours later

The more Cassie fusses, the more I think, something is definitely going on. It started with a quick sprint to the locker rooms for shower. It was fifteen hundred and no one was around. No airmen in the corridors, nothing.

Next Cassie starts fixing my hair, while Janet does my nails. As much as I enjoy the occasional pamper session it gets a bit much when I see the dresses.

It's THAT dress. The dress that practically begged me to buy it. But I was a good girl. I took one look at the price tag and walked away. But here it is. Lying on my bed, in my quarters, next to the matching shoes and, of all things a garter. A blue garter. I see a pair of blue earrings and matching necklace that I've seen Janet wear a few times. All I'm missing is the something old and I'd be…

Nah. It's just my imagination playing tricks on me. After all, Janet and Cassie are both in blue too. With matching garters. Must've been a special offer or something.

Yeah, right. Maybe Daniel asked Janet to marry him? It's possible. He was looking nervous this morning. Before I fell asleep at the table.

But, then why isn't Cassie helping Janet a bit more? And why not tell me?

"Janet? Who did you say was coming to this thing?"

"A few heads of state, a couple of alien Ambassadors. That's why we ladies have to match. It presents an image of solidarity."

"Our dress uniforms would have done the same job."

"Yes, but then Cassie would have been left out. Right Cass?"

"Right Mom. Come on Sam, get into your dress. Uncle George will blow a fuse if you are late."

I narrow my eyes, but Janet just smiles brightly and holds the dress so I can step into it. As she zips it up and passes me the earrings I make eye contact with her in the mirror. Her eyes are bubbling with the punchline to a joke that I'm not in on.

A few minutes later, we're all in our outfits, dressed to the nines, and there's a knock on my door.

"That must be the guys, come to escort us to the dance," says Janet as she takes a last look in the mirror, before hurrying to the door. Daniel, Teal'c and the Colonel are standing there, all looking perfect.

"Wow! Ladies, you have never looked lovelier. Right Teal'c?" Daniel says, and Janet predictably blushes.

"Indeed. You are a credit to the Tau'Ri."

"Thanks Teal'c." I smile warmly before turning my gaze to the Colonel. He's looking me up and down like he wants to eat me for dinner. And he… is stunning. We both bring our eyes up at the same moment and laugh. Janet and Cassie have already taken the arm of the rest of SG-1, leaving the Colonel and I to bring up the rear. I close the door to my quarters, and take the proffered arm that's held out to me with a smile.

As we follow our four friends to the elevator, the Colonel leans close to whisper in my ear. "Any idea who the guests are?"

I shiver slightly as his breath caresses my ear. "No sir. Janet and Cassie wouldn't tell me any thing."

"We'll find out soon enough I guess. Not to put too fine a cliché on it, but that dress is… _you_."

I curse my fair complexion again as I blush. "Thank you."

We all get into the waiting elevator and Daniel pushes the button for 28. "Are all the guests here already?" I ask.

"I don't know Sam. The General told us to be in the Gate room in five minutes time."

"And for once you are not gonna be late Danny-boy."

"No one will be late to this evening's proceedings O'Neill."

"Right Teal'c. 'cause there's this important announcement that's gonna be made."

Oh boy. The Colonel's mood is turning. His pain meds must be wearing off. A Colonel in pain is never a happy camper. His ribs must be aching after the walk down to my quarters from the Infirmary.

Janet rolls her eyes and opens her purse. She brings out a pill and hands it to the Colonel. "As soon as we get to the Gate room Sam, make sure he takes that with a glass of water."

"Or beer."

"Colonel. No beer. No alcohol. Just water and soft drinks for you tonight."

"Yes Doc," He placates her with a wink in my direction and I giggle. I hear Janet sighing in frustration but Daniel and Cassie just grin.

As we exit the elevator I can hear the music is in full swing already. I hope they play a few slow dances. Come hell or high water or Gou'ald or Asgard, I'll have one dance with Jack O'Neill tonight if it kills me.

The Colonel and I lead the others into the room and I lead him straight to the drink table after acknowledging the General. The Colonel pulls a face at me as I had him a glass of water, but takes his meds.

I look around and spot a few SG teams, milling around the room. There's a few musicians in the corner, playing a bright dance tune. Siler and Walter are laughing at something the General said. My Dad's talking to… Thor?

"Thor's here sir."

"Where? I can hardly see anyone in this group let alone his skinny grey-"

"Talking to my father on the ramp. Near the podium."

"Ahh, let's go say hello," he places my arm back in his, and draws me along in his wake. The crowd's part before us and with a little effort we're climbing up the ramp to my Dad and Thor. I feel a sympathetic twinge in my ribs as the strain pulls on the Colonel's injured thorax and slow him down with a gentle pressure on his arm.

He turns to look at me and I glance down at my three inch heels, which were not made for walking up this ramp with its struts and grid. He nods and steadies me as I negotiate the surface.

"Evening Thor. How's life in your Galaxy?"

"Greetings O'Neill. Major Carter. I am well. We have already begun work on the Carter."

"Buddy, I'm hurt. No, O'Neill the Second? Or Jack's Chariot?"

"Since the first O'Neill was so successful thanks to Major Carter's 'dumb' idea, we have decided to afford her a similar honour, by naming our newest ship after her."

"Yeah, Carter and her 'dumb' ideas are always saving my sorry a...behind too."

"Thank you Thor. That was very kind of you."

"Hey Carter, d'ya think you could manage not to blow it up if you got your hands on this one?"

"I could try sir." I reply with a smirk before turning to greet my Dad. "Hi Dad." I kiss his cheek, and I'm stunned at the emotion in his eyes.

"Sammy. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Is everything okay?"

"You look so much like your mother."

I take a steadying breath and the Colonel makes a quip while I recover

"Hey Dad."

"Jack. I hope you've been behaving yourself?"

"The Doc's had me locked up in the Infirmary. With nothing to do. Not even a yo-yo. One more night in there, and I gotta tell ya, I woulda gone wacko."

"Sanity is relative Jack. Compared to most people in the Universe you **are** wacko."

"Thanks '**Dad**'." He replies and I giggle. "Whose side are you on, anyway Carter?"

My reply is cut off as General Hammond taps on his glass for attention.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Thor." A ripple of amusement passes through the crowd. "I'd like to begin, by thanking you all for coming. It's taken a lot of effort to prepare this in the twenty-four hours they were given, but between them Cassandra and Janet Frasier, Jacob Carter, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, and Sergeant Siler have managed a miracle." The crowd applauds. "A night I hope all of us will remember for a long time. If the Ambassador's would please assemble beside the podium."

The Colonel and I make our way off the ramp, but I'm stunned as Daniel, Teal'c and Cassandra join my father and Thor at the top, along with General Hammond.

"Teal'c, if you would please summarize this document aloud for those few, who don't know it's contents."

"Between the five of us, we represent five races. Races that are of paramount importance to Earth and Star Gate Command. The Asgard, the Jaffa, the Abydonians, Cassandra Frasier's people and the Tok'Ra. As a matter of intergalactic diplomatic relations with the Tau'Ri, we have requested one thing. The President of the United States has been kind enough to agree to this request, on behalf of two of my dearest friends."

I feel all eyes turn to us at the bottom of the ramp, and the Colonel squirms beside me. I squeeze his arm in reassurance, and wait for Teal'c to continue.

"We requested that Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Doctor Samantha Carter be married, tonight, without any repercussions on their careers."

Did he just say-

"Married?" asks the Colonel in disbelief, looking first at me and then at Teal'c, Daniel, Cassie, the General and finally my Dad.

Jack's POV

Not so much walking as being dragged the halls by T and Daniel, I start to wonder if something is up. The BS alarm is going wild. And then we roll up on the girls, and I know it's a scam. I can't tell what flavor, though. Daniel and Teal'c compliment them, but I'm helpless. I just stare at Sam, who's blushing furiously. She's got this beautiful dress on, hugging her curves. High heels. Jewelery. The whole nine yards. I've never seen her look so...effeminate? Beautiful is the word I'm looking for.

So we go to the gate room, and it looks amazing. Blue ribbons, red carpet, podium, honor guard, dignitaries. Sam forced me to take my pills, spotted her dad and Thor. Sam dragged me THERE too. I talked to my little grey buddy, distracted by an arch at the end of the red carpet. The meds mighta been fiddling with my mind, but I remembered seeing something like it at another, recent social event. Distracted, I resumed ogling Sam until I noticed Jacob glaring at me. Time to put on the old O'Neill charm.

"Hey Dad."

"Jack. I hope you've been behaving yourself?"

"The Doc's had me locked up in the Infirmary. With nothing to do. Not even a yo-yo. One more night in there, and I gotta tell ya, I woulda gone wacko."

"Sanity is relative Jack. Compared to most people in the Universe you **are** wacko."

"Thanks '**Dad**'."

Hammond tapped his glass, and started spouting political mumbo jumbo. Teal'c started to have a go at it, and my eyelids started to drift until I heard the words,

"We requested that Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Doctor Samantha Carter be married, tonight, without any repercussions on their careers."

I...we...my...

"Married?"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 by Abbot & Natters

Janet's POV

If he turns this down, I'll kill him. The other's can have what's left, but I want the death blow. Sam's looking to him for reassurance and support, but any second now, he'll start an O'Neill rave, and she'll break.

I see him open his mouth to start giving us all the what for, but he turns at the last second to look at Sam in shock.

"Carter. That's not what I…" He trails off at the unshed tears in her eyes. "Ahh hell. Sam. I didn't mean it like that."

Everyone in the room is watching their slightest glance. Sam pulls back from him but he grips her hand tightly. The N'Tinevale. She knew exactly what he was going to say. I glance at Daniel who is watching me closely. Of all the people in the room, I think we are the only two have a chance of understanding what they are going through.

"Please Sam?"

Someone in the crowd sneezes, breaking their silent conversation by eye and Jack looks around noticing everyone staring at him. Sam keeps her eyes on his face and watches his frustration building. I see her visibly brace herself for the empathic whiplash she can sense simmering.

"Thor!" The command is surprising to the rest of us, but I see the relief in Sam's eyes in the instant before they disappear in a flash of light. Thor remains on the podium and is suddenly the new object of everyone's gaze.

"Where are they Thor?" asks Cassie softly an instant later. Of all the people on the podium she is the first to catch on.

"On my ship," replies the Asgard Commander and the room almost explodes with noise.

Daniel's POV

Well, time for a break. Everyone starts talking amongst themselves. Janet is agitated,and it's getting to me, so I grab a bourbon. Many others, including about half the musicians, have the same idea. They grab beers or cocktails, and sit back down to their instruments. More tuning, more preparation. Sims, the base chaplain, just shakes his head and turns through his bible. I have a lurking suspicion he had been preparing for this day for years.

The harpist begins playing on her own, a quiet little melody. The flutist joins her after a few seconds, lifting up the shallow notes and giving it a sense of hope. A cellist follows suit, adding depth to the song. A sort of darker undercurrent forms. The harpist plays on for a few more seconds alone, before the strings and flutist break back in. The song reminds me of a wounded dove, somehow. I always did get carried away in music.

I can see Janet feeling it too. She comes over, holds my hand as they continue playing. The melody switches to a decidedly darker one, the same three musicians improvising. Long, mournful notes. A surge of hope in the center, a close and a bow. Vaguely uplifting music, but tragic. Symbolic of the relationship we are here to set in stone today. I pull Janet close, and we listen to the music and the murmur of the crowds, waiting for our friends to return.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

As much as a relief it is to suddenly not be the center of attention of a group, it seems like I'm being examined under the eye of an electron microscope now. His hand, gripping mine, is like a vice, holding me in place.

"Sir?"

"Don't call me that now Sam, please? Not tonight. I know I screwed everything up down there, but if you could just give me a few minutes, I'll try to make it up to you. Will you give me that?"

"Alright," I whisper and squeeze the hand holding mine briefly. "You were angry."

"At them, for putting both of us in that situation. Not at you Sam. You know me, I like to be in control of my environment. Ignorance in the field can get you or your team killed."

"This isn't 'in the field.'"

"No, but you know what they say about old habits."

"You reacted like the soldier you are, because it's a defense mechanism for you."

"You've been spending too much time with Doc Holroyd."

"I'm a soldier too. I understand because it was my second reaction."

"And your first reaction was?"

"Me? Married? Who'd want to marry me? With my screwed up body chemistry. Regular trips to other planets. I'd have no way of making time for a husband who couldn't understand what I need to survive."

"A physical and mental challenge. You thrive on minimal sleep, which I gotta tell ya, is a great plus. You adore blue Jell-O, even though red is soooo much better. You like to fix doohickeys. And if you didn't have a screwed up body chemistry, I'd have been yours that first night. And we'd never be where we are now."

"Where is that?"

"Looking out of the window here, I'd say a few hundred miles above the surface of our Planet."

I stare him down and he looks away.

"With a grouchy old soldier, who has bad knees, and doesn't deserve you. But is asking you to forgive him, because he still cares about you, a lot more than he was supposed to. And because, he wants someone to go fishing with."

"What if I hate fishing?" I ask with a half smile and he grins in relief.

"I don't mean fishing, fishing… I mean fishing."

"So if I come with you, to a certain cabin in Minnesota, I don't **have** to fish for fish, that aren't there?" I clarify.

"Only, if I make you eat those words when I catch a fish for dinner."

"Colonel, we have a deal. Of course, you'll have to escape me long enough to actually go fishing." I tease and take half a step closer, bringing us back together.

"Say Carter, how 'bout marryin' this ol' soldier of yours?"

"Yasureyabetcha snookums," I reply as I reach up to kiss him.

Our first true kiss, without drugs or alien viruses is cut short as we are beamed back down into the party, which despite our absence was back into full swing. Everyone freezes, including us and I start to giggle helplessly against his lips.

"That's a yes? Right Sam?" yells Cassie from across the Gate room.

I pull back far enough to nod and the entire room reverberates with the cheers.

Jack's POV

Holding here there, in front of the cheering room, was probably the happiest day of my life. I finally had her, had everything in order. All I needed was for her to move in and for us to buy a big dog. Everything else was bonus. So, we stood there, and the Chapalinator led us through the vows. I had seen him in the field... for a man of fifty, he has balls. And a decent speaking voice.

Looks like he had been been preparing for this. He let off a short speech about having watched us and whatnot, about how God's plan was all about love and sacrifice, and how our lives were perfectly in tune with His teachings. Whatever, doesn't matter. All that matters is that I have the woman I love until we die.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Cassie's POV

Ali and Jimmy's wedding didn't make me cry. But this one, every woman in the room, excluding Sam, is crying. The twenty minutes they were missing, everyone was suddenly afraid that we'd pushed them both too far. But in true SG-1 style, at the last minute, they reappeared. Sharing a kiss that had Mom covering my eyes.

As the base chaplain leads them through their vows, I glance at Thor and share an evil… head nod? On my other side is Teal'c, and he catches my meaning immediately.

Hey, we're Alien Ambassador's how are we supposed to know it's a rhetorical question? Right?

"Does anyone here, know of any lawful reason, why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony. Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"No," we answer in perfect unison.

Hammond's POV

Yeah, that's right. Siler pays up. Sweaty, sweaty money. Six-hundred and twenty three dollars. Bre'tac is here too, apparently he got in on the betting beforehand. He cheated more than a few people out of their money. Ahhh...I loves me the weddings.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

"Daniel, I'm going to kill her."

"Come on Janet, for this one night, it's true. If they'd gotten married at any other time, there would have been. And it got a big laugh. Even Sam and Jack thought it was funny."

"So did Selmac," adds Jacob as he watches the newlyweds make the rounds, never more than an arms length from each other. "But then, she's got a weird sense of humour at the best of times."

"How does it feel to be the father-in-law to Jack O'Neill?" asks Daniel, who has relaxed, now he knows the Colonel and Sam aren't angry with us anymore.

"Honestly? It's better than the alternative. But on the other hand, now I don't have any excuse to kill him."

"They're good for each other. He makes her take breaks for food and rest and she keeps him out of trouble. Mostly. The damage that man can do to anything when he's bored is amazing."

"When they have kids we are not volunteering to baby-sit," quips Daniel.

"Yeah, but what beautiful kids they'll be," replies Jacob.

Daniel's POV

"Yeah, beautiful kids, but they'll be walking trainwrecks. Think about it... Sam's intelligence, Jack's short attention span..."

No laughter. Bad joke. Janet punches me in the arm.

"Not even Selmac laughed at that, Daniel."

"I...uhh...I need another drink. You, Janet?"

"I think YOU'VE had enough, but I'll take a punch, thank you."

I cringe. She's pissed and embarrassed. So, I take off. I can't do anything right anymore for that woman. Jeez, I hope we end up like Sam and Jack, because it feels like Janet just wants me dead and gone.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

I look down at my Mom's wedding ring on my finger as Jack leads me towards where Cassie is hiding behind Teal'c from Janet. I almost started crying when Dad showed it to me just before our wedding.

Our wedding.

I'm married.

I'm married to Jack O'Neill.

I'm going to Minnesota with Colonel Jack O'Neill. My husband.

My name is Samantha O'Neill.

I don't feel any different yet.

"O'Neill. Major O'Neill," greets Teal'c and I grin. Maybe a little different.

"Nah, T, in the field I'm O'Neill, she's Carter. That's just weird. I feel like I've been demoted."

"I'll try not to take that personally Colonel." I tease as I lean forward to hug Teal'c briefly. "Thank you Teal'c for everything."

Our Jaffa friend nods his head with his equivalent of a big smile. "It was Cassandra and Janet Frasier who provided the clothing and the majority of the ideas."

"With a lot of help from our friends. And we couldn't have gotten here tonight without any of you, so thank you." I reply.

"Cassie, thank you for the dress. She looks like an Angel." Adds my husband.

"I knew you'd like it too Uncle Jack."

"I-" What ever he was going to say is interrupted by General Hammond tapping on his glass again. No more surprises, please?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, will you please clear the dance floor, for the bride and groom's first dance."

I look at Jack who shrugs and follows me to the base of the ramp, where a small group of people were dancing earlier. The band is playing a general slow dance introduction as Jack takes me in his arms and then suddenly skips into the first few bars of 'We're off to see the wizard!' and I giggle. The choice has most of the assembled crowd in gales of laughter and Jack shrugs off the gentle ribbing and calls.

He chides me with a soft "No giggling Major," and swings me gently around the dance floor in a slow waltz to the fast paced movie song. After a few turns around the floor, the band picks up on our rhythm and plays a gentle melody. Melancholy but full of a hidden hope. 'Perhaps Love'. My mind fills in the lyrics as we sway gently.

Jack's POV

I'm married to Sam.

We're going to Minnesota.

We're going to live together.

We're going to have kids and a big dog.

We're going fishing.

I don't think I could be any happier than having her here, dancing with her. There is no longer her and me, there's only _us_. As it should be. So we dance.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Have no fear, the end may be in sight, but it ain't over yet.

Cassie's POV

"Uncle Jacob?"

"Cassie. You look beautiful."

"Not as pretty as Sam."

"Give it a few years Cassie and you'll be giving even Sam a run for her money. Your Mom will be beating the boys off with a stick."

"Are you happy Uncle Jacob?"

"Yeah Cassie. It's not every day a guy's little girl gets married, but I'm happy she's happy."

"Have you given Jack the father-son-in-law warning yet?"

"Not yet. I figured I'd let them do the rounds first. After all, I can't have Sam overhearing can I?" He winks at me. "And Selmac wants to add in a few wise words too."

"You know what'd be even better?"

"Cassie, you do realise you are already in trouble with your Mom right?"

"I was just gonna suggest that you get Jack alone by offering to fix his ribs with a Gou'ald healing device. I can keep Sam distracted for long enough."

He chuckles. "Heaven help the male population of the Universe in a few years young lady. They'll have no chance against you."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Thanks Uncle Jacob." I reach up and kiss him on the cheek before running off to grab Teal'c for his part in the plan.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

Some men should come with warning labels attached. And my Colonel is no exception. Four broken ribs and he can still take my breath away. Of course the nimble fingers playing my spine have a lot to do with it. I've lost count of the number of times over the years that he's made me feel some thing close to this with just a look.

I keep looking at the ring on my finger. Checking that its really there. That Colonel Jack O'Neill really belongs to me. We mis-step and I feel the twinge in my ribs telling me to take it easy.

I bring my eyes back up to meet his and we reluctantly decide to leave the dancing to other people. Our friends. Our colleagues. Daniel and Janet are one of the couples out here and I send them both a wink as Jack leads me back to the drinks table.

Siler's there, talking to Thor about the particle accelerator. I bite my lower lip as I think back to why I built that. Jack looks at me and I feel the silent apology in his gaze for that time. "Sam, I…"

"It was worth it Jack." I answer softly, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand that has suddenly gripped mine. I drop my head to look back to Thor, anything to avoid the concern in his eyes.

"O'Neill. Major Carter. Are you intending to keep your affectations?"

"Yes Thor. On base, I'm still Carter. At home, I'll be Mrs. O'Neill."

"Carter-O'Neill." Corrects my husband and I send him a quick surprised look. He winks at me. "Doctor Major Samantha Marie Carter-O'Neill."

"Thay that five times fasth thir." Quips Siler with a big smile. I don't think I've ever seen Siler grin like this.

"Siler. I hear you had a lot to do with this?"

"Justh preparing the Gate-room thir."

"Thanks Sergeant." I add softly. "It's the best wedding present we could have asked for."

"My pleasure Major. But the presenth are for later. And I don't think I could top the Asgard gift."

"Asgard gift? There's presents?" asks my husband as his eyes sparkle like a kid at Christmas. "So Thor, what did you get us? A couple of those Asgard ships? A tel'tac? A new fishing pole for the Mrs?"

"I am providing transport to where ever you wish to go for your honeymoon, O'Neill. There are several planets with-"

I interrupt. "No offence Thor, but we're going to Northern Minnesota. I have a promise to keep."

"As you wish Major Carter."

"You sure Sam? We can go to Minnesota anytime?" Questions my husband, but I know that's where he wants to go in his heart.

"Let's be Joe and Judy Regular for once okay?"

"Minnesota it is then." He squeezes my hand in a silent thank you that makes me shiver.

"Sammy?" asks my Dad and I sense Jack tense beside me, an automatic reaction that has me hiding a grin. "Jack."

"Hey Jacob. Great party."

"No 'Dad' Jack?" teases the older man and I giggle, earning myself a glare from my spouse. I can almost here the order 'No giggling Carter!' that makes me laugh harder.

"How's your ribs Jack?"

"Ahh, you know how it is, sir." I duck my head to hide my smile at the title. "Carter." He growls warningly and I look up with a straight face, but he can sense my giggles bubbling just beneath the surface, and rolls his eyes, before turning back to my Dad.

"Would you like a little help from Selmac with them?"

I see Jack catch on quickly and he checks with me out of habit. I nod slightly and he smiles. "That'd be great. Thanks."

I have an uneasy feeling in my gut that tells me the Colo- Jack is worried. "I'll come with you and unlock the safe guys."

"It's okay Sam, I'm sure we can manage, right Jack?"

My eyes narrow in suspicion at my father as he practically orders my Jack to obey with his eyes and voice. It's the 'General' tone that has me automatically snapping to attention before I even realise what I'm doing.

"Yes sir." Replies the Colonel, and an instant later I can feel his embarrassment as he recognises that he responded to the command out of habit. He raises my hand to his lips and kisses it softly. A movement that makes my knees tremble and I see the triumph in his eyes as he senses my subconscious response, before turning to follow my Dad.

I watch two of the most important men in my life leave the Gate room before turning back to face the party. Teal'c is heading towards me and I smile.

"Hey Teal'c."

He nods in greeting. "You are concerned MajorCarter?"

"I think my Dad's just taken the Colonel for a traditional father to new son-in-law threaten session."

"JacobCarter is merely concerned for your well-being."

"I know he means well Teal'c, he always does. It's his methods that have me worried. He says he's going to fix the C-Jack's ribs with the hand device."

"Do you not believe that to be the case?"

"Let's just say, I'll feel better when they are both back in here without any bruises. I wouldn't put it past either of them to start a fight."

"While we await the return of O'Neill and JacobCarter, would you do me the honour of a dance?"

I laugh softly. "I don't know Teal'c look at what happened last time."

"I assure you MajorCarter, I shall only relinquish your hand to O'Neill or JacobCarter."

"In that case, I'd love to. Thank you."

He nods and leads me back over to the dance floor.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Cassie's POV

Teal'c is dancing with Sam. Mom's dancing with Daniel. Uncle Jacob's got Jack out of the room and is fixing his ribs. Uncle George is keeping an eye on the proceedings. Uncle Ferretti is passing out money to those who won money on where Jack and Sam will be going on their honeymoon, and starting new pool's for their first fight, first baby and God knows what else.

I glance around stealthily and after ensuring no one is watching me, I sneak a small box into the hamper full of presents under one of the tables. It cost three weeks allowance, and if Mom ever found out I walked into that shop, let alone bought anything, I'd be grounded until retirement, but it's their honeymoon, right?

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

Five minutes after they left I feel Jack staring at me as Teal'c waltz's me around the floor. I look up and let out a sigh of relief. He and my Dad are both watching me.

Dad whispers something in Jack's ear and I can see my husbands eyes twinkle as he answers back cheekily, before making his way towards the drinks table and picking up a Guiness.

Dad heads straight for Teal'c and I, and Teal'c releases my hand with a subtle head nod and his equivalent of a warm smile.

"Thanks Teal'c." I say, even as Dad starts dancing with me.

"Jack's a good guy Sammy."

"I know. That's why I chose him. Did you threaten my new husband Dad?"

"I'm so proud of you today. You look… beautiful."

"Dad?"

"We fixed his ribs for you."

"Thank you, but did you threaten him?"

"Only a little. It's a father's perogative." He defends himself and I turn the glare up a notch, pleased to watch him squirm for a few seconds, before I laugh softly.

"I'm a big girl now Dad, I can handle Jack O'Neill."

"That's what he said."

"See, I've got him well trained already."

"Your mother would have been so proud of you today."

I feel a few tears pricking the backs of my eyes and rest my head on Dad's shoulder. "I really wish she was here."

"Me too Sammy. But as long as we remember her… she'll always be with us right?"

"Right." I affirm before turning my head slightly to look at Jack, who has been coerced into a dance with Cassie. Cassie's laughing as he acts like a clown, stumbling slightly, spinning her out, back in and then dipping her, which earns him a shriek. I feel a tearful giggle start in my throat and wipe my eyes.

The song ends and I pull back regretfully, but as I see Dad chuckling at something over my shoulder, I turn and smile. Cassie is laughing so hard she's almost crying as Jack tickles her for something.

"Say it Cass!" he warns as she wriggles in his arms.

"No!" She shrieks with laughter as the torture by tickling continues.

"Say it."

"Never, Jack!"

I wink at my Dad and move to stand a few steps behind Jack, waiting for him to acknowledge me. I can feel him sense me, but he keeps his back turned while he tickles.

"Please Sam! Help!" giggles Cassie.

My husband stops tickling her and turns around sheepishly, but winks at me. I rest my hands on my hips and tap my foot, playing along.

"Hey honey." He says cheerfully.

"Colonel." I reply sternly and he winces.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I might ask you the same question. Sir." I add the title for good measure and Cassie looks back and forth between us worriedly. Jack keeps a firm grip on her arm and his eyes direct me to her feet. I nod almost imperceptably.

"Just goofing around Sam."

"And what did she do to deserve that?"

"She said I was old."

"Hey! I did not!" protests Cassie.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

I whistle to interrupt them and they both shut up. "Cassie?" I demand my explanation.

"I told him to act his age, not his shoe size." She admits.

"Shoe size?" I ask and in an instant I have lifted her feet, while Jack lifts her upper body off the ground and she yells in protest as he tickles her mercilessly.

"Say Uncle, Cassie."

"Un- Uncle TEAL'C!" She squeals and we gently lower her to a standing position. Teal'c comes and stands by us, and Jack 'hides' behind me. I shiver as he peeks over my shoulder and his breath warms my neck. His arms wrap around my waist from behind and I lean back into him.

"Hey Teal'c." Jack waves and peeks his head up again before delibrately resting his cheek against my shoulder.

"MajorCarter. O'Neill. CassandraFrasier." He chides all three of us and if I wasn't being distracted by the way Jack's hands are caressing my stomach and sides I'd be able to play this game better. As it is, I know I can't utter a coherent sentence right now, so I keep quiet, and run a recently scarred hand over my husbands.

"T! Buddy. Carter was tormenting Cassie. I stepped in to stop it."

I pull forward out of his embrace and turn on him at that, my eyes laughing into his, even as I open my mouth to berrate him. He holds up his hands in a defensive position but we are interrupted as General Hammond strides into the melee.

"Colonel. Major."

"D'Oh!" whispers Jack as we both turn around and come to attention.

"It has been brought to my attention that there are a few outstanding requirements to make this an official wedding reception. But there is nothing in my list about torturing Alien Ambassador's by tickling?"

"No sir." We both answer with a smile as he gestures to a hamper of presents that Janet and Daniel have just wheeled over.

"About those outstanding requirements sir?"

"Yes Colonel?"

"Permission to open presents sir?"

"Granted."

I laugh as Jack tugs my hand towards the hamper. He gestures grandly. "After you Mrs. Carter-O'Neill."

"Yes sir." I quip and reach for a small wrapped box, sitting on the top. The card reads: 'With love' and isn't signed, and I frown, recognising the hand writing, but unable to place it for a moment.

"Come on Sam, or you'll never get to the cake!" orders Cassie, and it clicks. A present from Cassie. But why wouldn't she sign it, unless…

I carefully open a corner of the box and glance inside to see a piece of ice blue silk. I close the box with a blush and pass it to Jack, who looks at me strangely before opening the box, chuckling, and shaking out the negligee for all to see, as I reach for the next package.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 by Natters

A/N: Another short one I'm afraid everybody. But by special request from Vid Z, here is the ladies POV of chapter 49. Enjoy.

Sam's POV

Most people get toasters or plates and silverware for wedding presents, but not us. No. We get trips to Minnesota on Asgard ships. Three weeks downtime for a honeymoon. Three Yo-yo's. A rubix cube. A game boy. A box of Simpson's DVD's. One 'doo-hickey' that I've wanted to get my hands on for months from the science staff upstairs, but have never had the time. A new electron microscope. And the occasional box of the obligatory naughty underwear.

After the third box, I decided to just laugh with everyone else.

As I stand here in Jack's arms, getting ready to cut our cake, I feel a shiver race up my spine. His breath tickles my neck as he leans over my shoulder, earning us several wolf-whistles and cat calls.

We cut the cake, amid the flashing of a dozen cameras, and Jack manoeuvres the first piece onto a plate. He releases me and we each take a small piece and hold it out to the other. I debate the wisdom of smashing his piece into his face for a second and see the answering challenge in his eyes.

"We never did get that arm-wrestling in Jack." I whisper softly for his ears alone.

"Carter. You do know it's an offence to smash cake into a superior officers face right?" He answers, projecting his voice so it can be heard across the Gate room.

"Yes sir." I reply as I carefully hold it to his lips. We each gingerly take a bite without incident and then put the cake down, much to the disappointment of our audience. But then Jack wipes his fingers clean on my neck, and raises an eyebrow in question. "You'd better clean me up sir. I'll never pass muster with icing on my neck." I whisper breathlessly.

I hear Janet laughing as he obeys my order, and the rest of the group cheers and claps.

"There Carter. All clean. Who's for cake?" He asks as he steps back and continues passing out the cake, strategically placing the table between him and our guests. I go and sit down next to my father, taking him some cake, and sink into my chair gratefully. Damn but that man can kiss.

I take a deep breath and raise hesitant eyes to face my Dad. I smile shakily, still off-balance and pass him his cake. He's grinning at me and I laugh.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

Sam's laughing at something her father said and I catch Daniel's eye. It takes him a few seconds to catch my meaning, but he goes up to replace Jack's position at the cake. I debate the wisdom of giving him a sharp knife for a moment, but Teal'c is already there, taking the knife from the Colonel, who fidgets for a moment before going to join his bride and father-in-law.

Within a few moments Teal'c and my Daniel have a system set up. Daniel gets the plate, Teal'c cuts the cake and puts the slice onto the plate, and Daniel passes it to the next guest.

Cassie looks over at me, gesturing towards the unlikely pair, before laughing again.

I move over to sit on the other side of General Carter, distracting him, and catch Sam's subtle nod of thanks as she relaxes in the embrace of her Colonel. His hands run up and down her covered arms, a gesture of comfort more than one meant to arouse, and she leans her head onto his shoulder with a contented grin.

For an instant I'm jealous. Jealous of the closeness they share. They exchange a single look and know what the other is thinking. Maybe it's the three days of being 'under the influence' that has caused this understanding. Or the five years working side by side.

I wish Daniel was so easy to read.

I thought that as we'd been lovers before the N'Tinevale, it would make it easier for us than them. Turns out it's made us… awkward.

Bumping into the feelings of another person is… disorientating. In the few minutes of real alone time we've had since we got back, he was too busy thinking about an artefact to notice that I had my hair done for the wedding. All he caught was my frustration and he snapped back at me when I said hello.

Annie didn't think we were handling it so well either. She wants to see us both again. In a joint session. Alright, so she wants to see Sam and Jack too, when they get back from their honeymoon, but she was quite clear that they were both dealing with their empathy, well enough that they could work together.

Ever since the N'Tinevale I've been feeling… not like myself. In body or in mind. The buzz of Daniel's brain in the background isn't helping me admittedly. As a Doctor, I know my body. I know when something is wrong with it. And even though I can't put my finger on it… some thing is definitely out of synch.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Really sorry about the delay, people. I was unavailable due to the Fellowship Festival in London and I'm only just recovering from the excitement! I got 2nd in the costume comp and my Dad came first! WHOO HOO! 12 months of hard work did pay off. But I think the garter scene makes up for the wait ;) Please read and review.

Sam's POV

A few guests have paid their respects and left already. I can feel Jack's impatience even as we mingle with our friends. We both want to leave. Now.

"Sam, why don't you throw your bouquet now?" asks Cassie with a wicked laugh.

"Ah ah ah!" says Janet. "The garter goes first."

I feel my heart skip a beat at the suggestion and turn a glare at Janet as the crowd nearby gathers closer. She shrugs innocently before winking at my Jack, who is standing there with that smug grin of his that makes me want to kiss him or kill him.

"Well Colonel?" I raise my eyebrows in challenge. Your move Jack.

"Who am I to argue with tradition." He squeezes my hand in reassurance, as he sits me down on a nearby chair and bends over in front of me.

My heart is pounding before his calloused hands start moving up my left leg from my ankle. I hold my breath and ignore the calls and whistles from our friends. His hands stop at my knee and he looks up into my eyes.

"Breathe Sam." He teases even as his fingers tickle the soft flesh at the back of my knee, before continuing their journey up my leg. I start counting backwards from twenty in a last ditch effort to control my breathing and heart, which is so loud it drowns out everyone else in the room.

As his fingers find the blue lace garter and draw it slowly down my leg, the devil in me perks up and I subtly close my thighs, trapping one of his hands in place, before releasing him and allowing him to pull the garter completely off my leg. I can't help the grin on my lips as his breath hitches for an instant. Barely noticeable for someone who isn't used to the way this man's mind works, but the equivalent of a flare for me.

Jack stands up and tosses the garter behind him to the hoard of single batchelors, giving us both a moment to catch our breath as it lands squarely in Daniel's hands, causing rowdy laughter.

Jack gives me a hand up and there is a gentle warning in his eyes that makes me giggle. I turn around and wait for the single ladies to gather behind me, but just as I'm about to throw the bouquet, I feel a familiar pair of hands at my waist, and hear a softly whispered "Trust me."

I relax and find myself lifted up on to a chair. Jack steadying me with both hands as I throw the bouquet and there is a squeal as the few women that are present make a grab for it. I turn around and Jack lifts me carefully down. There is cheering as Janet holds up the bouquet with a grin and I laugh, even as I lean gently against my husband.

His hand finds mine, interlacing our fingers and he moves his eyes in Thor's direction. I rest a hand on top of his, asking him for a few more minutes, before glancing meaningfully at my Dad and then Daniel and Janet, who are taking the good natured ribbing well.

He smiles indulgently, and I kiss him on the cheek, before heading for Dad. I feel my husbands warm gaze on me, even as he makes his way towards Thor.

"Dad?" He turns at my soft question, from the joking as Daniel and Janet share a dance as tradition demands. He looks me up and down, and I feel like we're saying goodbye forever. All the attention is on our friends and he gives me a hug. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Sammy. Be happy okay?"

"I am. I promise. You'll visit soon right?"

"As soon as I can. You know how life with the Tok'ra is."

I nod. I understand a lot more about my father today that I have since before Mom died. This isn't goodbye forever. It's a goodbye to what we were. I'm not just his little girl anymore. I'm Jack's wife.

We both pull back, and I sense Jack come up beside me. He doesn't touch me yet, allowing Dad and I one more moment.

"Jack."

"Jacob. You gonna be around more often now? Make sure I don't mistreat our Sam?"

Our Sam? Is that the way they refer to me now when they're together. A concession from one alpha male to the other?

"I trust you Jack." Answers my father as he slaps him manly on the back, and I sense Jack's pride at that statement. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Jacob."

"Jack. Call me Dad okay? No point in stopping now that it's technically true."

"Yes Dad." Replies Jack as they shake hands, sealing their bargain.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

The elation I feel at having caught the bouquet is short lived as Daniel and I are made to dance.

Normally dancing with Daniel is like chocolate. There's never enough of it, but it's great while it lasts. Even earlier, we laughed and had a good time.

Not since I caught the bouquet though. I can feel his sense of panic, wondering if I know the symbolism of us catching these two not so innocent items. The problem with Daniel when he panics is he gets clumsy. Standing on my feet is not helping our current lack of harmony.

"Hey Daniel! Kiss her!" calls Ferretti and I turn an icy glare on the Major, promising long needles the next time he's under my care. The call turns into a chant that even Cassie has picked up and we are dancing to the words instead of the music.

Daniel looks helplessly at me and I roll my eyes, before reaching up to kiss him. There's nothing there though. Except fear. I pull back and force a smile on my face. I see Sam talking to her Dad with Jack, and know that soon I won't even have me best friend to talk it out with. The green eyed monster rears it's ugly head again as Sam relaxes into her husbands embrace. They'll probably use this distraction to escape. I wish I could.

Finally the song is over and I exert subtle pressure to get out of Daniel's arms. He gets slapped on the back manfully and I slip out of the Gate room as quickly as I can.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

"I just want to say goodbye to the guys and Janet, Jack." I say as I lead him away from my father.

"Sam, we're s'posed to be sneakin' out. It's half the fun." He complains with a pout, but I can tell he's mostly doing it for effect. He'd let me say goodbye to the entire mountain if I wanted.

"Please Jack?" I plead, gripping his hand tightly in thanks.

"Fine. Go. Run."

"In these heels Jack?" I ask with a laugh.

"Carter."

"Sorry sir." I whisper in his ear, and I'm pleased to see a flash of desire slip through the bored mask he's put on as a front. "Why don't you save time and start packing up our wedding gifts?"

"Oh no. I'm not falling for that one Samantha. Thor'll beam up the whole caboodle when we depart. I'm coming with you."

As I turn to look back at Daniel and Janet with a laugh, I see Janet making her way out of the Gate room at top speed. Not now. Please don't need me right now Janet. I take one look at Daniel before turning to Jack.

Jack sighs in resignation. "For crying out loud. Trust Danny-boy to interrupt our honeymoon. One way or the other. You take the Doc, I'll take our Rock-phile."

"I love you Jack O'Neill." I press a kiss to his lips and exit the gate room as fast as possible.

A few minutes later, I find Janet in the Infirmary. She has pulled a lab coat on over her dress, too upset to change clothes. She's sitting in a dark corner, crying.

"Ohh Janet. What's wrong?"

"Sam? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Minnesota by now?" She asks, desparely drying her eyes with the corner of her coat.

"The Colonel and I saw you leave. What happened?" I ask, even as I pull her into a hug.

"It doesn't matter. You should go."

"Janet. Do you think Jack and I could really enjoy ourselves knowing that there's something wrong between two of our best friends in the Galaxy? We're both here for you whenever you need us."

"I don't think what's wrong with Daniel and I can be fixed in three weeks let alone three minutes Sam. It can wait. It's my life, and I can manage."

"That's what I thought when we got back from Yamyria. Now look at me. Married to my CO. And it's all down to the best friends a woman could ask for. So stop arguing with me and tell me what's wrong."

"Daniel doesn't want me anymore."

"What! Janet that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Daniel adores you."

"Sam. You don't understand. I can feel him trying to find any excuse to get away."

"Honey. You've just proved my point."

"Sam?"

"Don't you remember what Olmas said on Yamyria. The empathy only lasts as long as the feelings are there."

"But what if it's only still there on my side?"

"Now you're being silly. Daniel has been attracted to you for years. He's not going to suddenly turn the feelings off like a light switch. He cares too much."

"Sam, you still had feelings for Jonas Hanson for years after you two split up, didn't you."

"Janet." From my own experience with Jack, I know that Janet and Daniel are feeding off each others despair. One of them started thinking like this, and the other picked it up. It's a vicious circle that has to be broken if we're going to solve this anytime soon.

"No. It's better this way anyway. I'm a single Mom with a teenage daughter. I should be setting a good example for her, not sleeping with some guy because I feel attracted to him."

"Some guy? Is that how you think of Daniel?"

"No Sam. I loved him. I really loved him."

"Ohh Janet. What am I going to do with you?" I ask as I smooth back her hair. I sense a similar frustration from Jack, a few levels down and know that if I'm going to save my best friend's relationship and my Honeymoon, I'm going to have to pull another miracle out of my box of tricks.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Cassie's POV

Jack and Daniel are having a yelling session in the briefing room, which isn't as sound proof as we thought it was. For two such good friends they sure fight a lot.

Uncle George and Uncle Jacob are planning something in a corner, Thor is talking to Teal'c about human emotions, and everybody else in the room is listening in stunned silence.

We can only catch the occasional word, but it's enough to recognise that they're talking about Sha're, Sara, Charlie, Janet and Sam.

One name we've all learned not to say around Daniel is Sha're. And you don't even think about mentioning Jack's lost son without careful consideration beforehand.

I start edging my way towards Teal'c. He doesn't understand the Grown-up Tau'ri all the time either. I'm filled with a need I don't understand, to be close to all of my family. Mom and SG-1. If they'd just stop shouting at each other.

"Teal'c?" I ask in a small voice and he leans down to envelop me in a hug.

"All will be well CassandraFrasier."

"But why are they yelling?"

Uncle George and Uncle Jacob come up beside us and rest a hand each on my shoulders.

"They're family sweetie. Like brothers. Sometimes brothers yell. It doesn't mean they don't still care about each other or you. It's just their way of working things through." Says Uncle Jacob. "Right Teal'c?"

"Indeed. Many times off-world have O'Neill and DanielJackson begun discussions and they sometimes raised their voices to such a level."

"But why?"

"Because they are both stubborn men, who have very different views of the world. It just so happens that the roles are reversed for once." Replies Uncle George.

"I don't understand." I jump as I hear something shattering in the briefing room, two levels up, followed by more yelling.

"Neither do we. They fight but eventually they find some compromise and they don't hold grudges for very long."

"Today is supposed to be a happy day. Daniel's ruined it."

"No Cassie, he's just… postponed the ending. After all, it wouldn't be an SG-1 wedding without some excitement, right? I mean they can't even go shopping without something happening."

"Really?"

"Really. You'll see. They might come out there in a bad mood, but they'll still be family. And Sam'll quickly cheer Jack right up. You've seen that before, right?"

"Yeah."

"There you go then. It'll all work out in the end."

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. For those of you who asked. My costume was Pippin's "Returning to the Shire" outfit and my Dad's was Theoden's War Armour including helmet and Shield made out of paper mache and vinyl flooring.

Abbot is currently fighting his way through all the fluff and we'll upload a chapter from him shortly, right Abbot? ;)

Please forgive us Bookworm? Please?

Sam's POV

"Janet. I really think you need to talk this out with Daniel."

"I've told you. There's no point. We were fine until I caught the bouquet. But the last thing Daniel wants is to get married again. I felt it."

"Does that mean he doesn't love you?"

"If the Yamyrians taught me anything, it's that love and lust are not the same thing. You and Jack are the lucky ones. Daniel and I… It's over Sam. Now will you please go and enjoy your honeymoon."

This is not exactly how I pictured my honeymoon with Jack. I feel a snort of agreement from my husband as he picks up my longing, before a flash of annoyance at someone else, breaks our interlude. Only Daniel can work the Colonel up this quickly.

"Fine. Up you get Janet."

"What?"

"If I'm going on my honeymoon tonight, you and Daniel are going to talk civilly."

"Sam-"

"Ahh!" I interrupt her with a raised hand and almost laugh as I recognise my Jackism. "Dry your eyes and pull yourself together. I'm not saying you have to kiss and make up, but I want you to see him." One look at each other and they'll be back to their usual selves.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

As we get off at Level 28 and head for the Gate room, via the General's office, I hear two familiar voices raised in anger and then something shatters, followed by more shouting. Janet tenses and automatically heads for the fighting.

I've heard Jack and Daniel loose it like this once or twice before, and while it's an un-nerving experience, they need to express their anger. The shattering was probably Jack chucking a coffee mug at the wall, but I know he'd never aim it at Daniel, so I just follow Janet and get ready to stop her interrupting them before they are finished.

They have to finish their argument themselves, or it just blazes up again at the next opportunity, even if the cause they were arguing over is already resolved. I make her stop at the door, and we hear a few words.

"… just… interfering!"

"Didn't… you… the Yamyrians, Danny-boy!"

"Shut up… jealous… I could… Janet… Sam!"

"Daniel, I'm warning… Sam out… this!"

"… not always… You… Sam."

"… my wife! … remember… it… Sha're!"

"Jack! At least… my son… gun."

There is an ominous silence from behind the door and then a few quiet words are exchanged. I take a deep breath before pushing open the door and entering. Jack and Daniel are standing close together, talking quietly in soft stilted tones. I think we just interrupted the apology stage.

"Hey guys. World war three over yet?" I quip softly.

"Just about Sam. Janet. Come on in." greets Jack and his eyes travel up and down the length of my body, heating me.

I can't resist the pull he has on my heart and automatically stand beside him, before remembering that it's okay, even expected for me to touch him, and taking his hand in mine. My heart picks up a new faster rhythm, and I'm suddenly reminded of a fantasy I had a few thousand times about me and Jack in this room.

My daydream has a noticeable effect on my husband. The stormy brow, from his argument with Daniel, smoothes to be replaced by a sinful, knowing smirk as he reaches one arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer.

I am considering suggesting we get Thor to beam us directly to any where private, when Janet interrupts.

"Daniel? I'm sorry about before."

"Me too Janet."

Jack squeezes my hand and we leave the room in silence, so they can sort it out. As he helps me down the spiral staircase and from there down to the gate room, my fingers tremble.

"Sam?" Jack stops, immediately concerned and I almost push him down the steps.

"Keep going Jack. Don't stop until we get to Thor." I order and suddenly I'm hurrying to catch up in my heels.

As we enter the Gate room though, I see Cassie, crying in my Dad's arms and both Jack and I stop, looking at each other, and then almost reluctantly heading for our quazi-adopted neice.

"Cassie?" I ask softly and she turns to look up at us both. "Hey, what's this? We'll be back soon. I promise."

"Daniel ruined your day." She wails and Jack bends down to hug her tightly.

"No Cassie. He didn't. In fact, he reminded us of what's important in life, right Sam?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Cassie. SG-1 and you and your Mom are my family. The only thing that could possibly have ruined my day, was just one of you missing, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, let go of my husband, so I can give you a hug."

"But Sam, he's got me!" comes the teary laugh.

"Colonel?" I ask, blushing when I realised I just addressed my husband by his rank again.

"Hey, I'm gonna miss the little munchkin here. You hug everybody else first, then I'll let her go." Says Jack with a wink and I laugh. By the time I've been hugged by Teal'c, my Dad and General Hammond, Cassie is smiling again as she wriggles free from Jack's embrace to hug me. I kiss her cheek softly and whisper a quick reassurance while Jack says his goodbyes to the rest of our small family.

"You ready Thor?"

"Yes O'Neill. All of your belongings have been transported to your Cabin in preparation for your arrival."

"Sweet. Sam?" He offers me his hand, and I release Cassie with a last quick squeeze, taking his hand in mine. "Beam us-"

"Jack!" I protest with a giggle, already standing in a light airy room, with a small window, several boxes surrounding us.

"Aww, come on Sam, let me say it please?"

"Too late. We're here."

"Next time?" he asks, even as he leans closer to kiss me.

"If you're good."

"I can do good." He promises as he leads me down a short corridor towards his… our room.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 by Abbot

Here it is. The angsty bit you've all been waiting fer J Please review.

Jack's POV

Daniel is an asshole, period. Wait, back it up. I went there to go and see what was wrong, try and smooth things over between him and the good doctor. It didn't go so well. Sam walked around the end of it, thankfully.

"You're just content interfering!"

"Didn't help you much with the Yamyrians, Danny-boy!"

We were arguing about the benefits of space. It wasn't working. He wanted to give Janet room. I said that he should try and work things out. Trying to give Sam space never helped me any.

"Shut up, Jack! You're just jealous that I always could have made it work. I always had the opportunity you never did. Janet's nothing like Sam!"

He crossed the line there.

"Daniel, I'm warning you...leave Sam out of this!"

"It's not always about you and Sam."

"She's my wife! You should remember the feeling, it was the same one you had with Sha're!"

This about where he turned purple with anger.

"Jack! At least when I have my son, he won't get his hands on a gun."

I grabbed him by the shirt collar. My hand was cocked, and I was going to beat him into the ground when I realized he was crying. I got in his face.

"Next time you mention my son," I whispered, "I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you, understand? I'm chalking this up to stress. It's a freebie. Don't do it again."

"Hey guys. World war three over yet?"

Sam was there. She saw us, and I gave her an its-just-man-talk smile.

"Just about Sam. Janet. Come on in."

I feel her fear, her worry. I calm down, counting back to about three before I start feeling tight in the pants. I chuckle to myself and grin. She's a minx, you know? I wrap my arm around her, pull her close, try to cool off. It's not a fiery anger, I guess, because I'm under control again in a few seconds. She has that effect on me.

"Daniel? I'm sorry about before."

"Me too Janet."

We take our cue to leave, darting out the door.

"Sam?" She's shoving me like we have somewhere to be.

"Keep going Jack. Don't stop until we get to Thor."

OH.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 by Natters

Here we are again, Happy as can be… or not… Some Dan/Jan angst for you all today. Please read and review.

Janet's POV

I just saw a flash of light in the Gate room. At least they've gone without too much fussing. Daniel is standing on the opposite side of the room, his arms folded across his chest, staring at the floor in frustration. I love the way all the muscles in his arms are…

No. I am not going through this again. We've had our time together. Now it's time to pay the piper.

"I…"

His head snaps up to look at me. His eyes are blazing with fury and I flinch at the mental barrage of frustration that is flung my way.

"Yes Doctor?"

Fine. You want to be like this. "I think you'd better move your things out Doctor Jackson."

"Alright." He stomps out of the room, treading all my dreams into the harsh concrete as he walks away.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Cassie's POV

One week later

I don't know who Mom thinks she's trying to fool. She's brought home ice cream every night this week. She spends a lot of her time 'working' in her study with the CD player on so I can't hear her crying. She's not sleeping either.

If Sam was here, she'd have helped them both. There's nothing like a girly night to sort things out. Louise, my best friend at school seems to break up with a new guy every two weeks. That means one girly night where we sit around doing each others hair, giving each other manicures and pedicures, and usually involves a lot of crying by the end of it.

And neither Sam or Jack would put up with a sulky Daniel. He never did come back down to the gate room after Sam and Jack left. When he came to get his stuff yesterday, there was another yelling match. They both thought I was out in the garden doing my homework. He came out to see me afterwards.

"Hey Cassie."

"Daniel."

"How's school?"

"Oh you know. Same old, same old."

"You've got exams coming up soon right?"

"Next week."

"Well, if you still want any help revising…"

I looked up at him and smiled. "I know. I'll call. Thanks Daniel."

"Just because things between me and your Mom aren't too good right now, doesn't mean I won't be there for you if you need me? Janet says it's okay."

"I know."

"Do you have your timetable yet?"

"Provisional."

"Sounds like my old school. They'd always give the exam timetable out the Friday before the exams started. How's the revision going?"

"Slowly, but I'm getting there."

"You'll be fine. Sam was helping you with the Maths and Science right?"

"Yep, and Jack with English and Music."

"What? I mean… our Jack? Jack O'Neill?"

"Oh come on Daniel. You know he plays dumb."

"Yeah, but English?"

"You know how he is about grammar. And music. He knows a lot about classical stuff, and he gives me easy way to remember things."

"Like what?"

"Like… Swan Lake was written by Tchaikovsky. The dance of the dying swan by the Thai man who could ski on a frozen lake."

We laughed. It was such a Jack thing to say.

"So we're okay Cassie?"

"Yeah. We're okay. Make up with my Mom and we'll be better."

"Cassie."

"I'm just saying."

And that's how I came to be waiting for Daniel to pick me up from school. Like I'm really a daughter with divorced parents, who have worked out this arrangement of 'visits' with the other half.

He's five minutes late of course. He probably got stuck in the Mountain with a big emergency again. Or translating some ancient artefact. He'll call my cell phone in ten minutes and say he's on his way.

Or not. I recognise the car pulling around the corner. Sergeant Siler's wife again. She's a nice woman, but every time I see her I know its bad news. If it was a regular thing they'd have sent an airman to see me home.

"Hey Cassie. Your Mom and Uncle Daniel are caught up at work. Here's the letter from your Mom saying you'll be staying with me for a few days."

"Hi Mrs. Siler."

She passes me the letter that Mom always insists on sending. Something to do with Uncle Jack helping raise me. I'm never to go with anyone unless they have a note from Mom, Uncle George or SG-1, and it has to signed in a particular way, depending on the day of the month, blah blah blah. I check the signature automatically. 'from your Big Bad Uncle Jack. PS Sam says hi!'.

They've been recalled to the Mountain on their honeymoon? Oh for crying out loud!

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Sam's POV

Seven days is not long enough. We were promised a full twenty-one days, but no… the Yamyrians specifically requested SG-1. The General sent Daniel, Teal'c and SG-2 but, naturally that's not good enough for them.

I steal a glance at my husband as he doodles on the pad in front of him while the General brings us up to speed. He keeps shifting in his chair, fidgeting. If I wasn't so fed up with our jobs right now, I'd laugh.

"Any questions?" asks the General.

"No sir." I reply, nudging Jack.

"When can we go home, sir?" adds my husband.

"I am sorry Jack. I didn't have any choice in the matter. The Yamyrians said all of the members of SG-1 had to be present. As the findings of SG-1 and 9 were conclusive on the energy production the Yamyrian water wheel is capable of, the President is requesting that we make every effort to befriend these people."

"Sir, much as I 'love' the Yammerers, couldn't this wait two more weeks? Didn't anyone mention that S-Carter and I were… on the other side of the country?"

"Repeatedly Colonel. You, Major Carter and Doctor Frasier head out in half an hour. Dismissed."

Jack and I stand as the General leaves the briefing room. I feel Jack heave a heavy sigh as we head out in the opposite direction, walking side by side.

"Look at it this way Jack, how many people get to spend their honeymoon off-world."

"How many people have to spend their honeymoon with SG-2, their Doc and their two best friends in the tents next door?"

"We'll just have to be 'berry berry quiet'." I quip in my best Porky Pig impression, which gets a half smirk from the man at my side.

"You're the screamer Sam."

"You wouldn't be complaining, would you Colonel?"

"No Ma'am."

"Good, 'cause there's this quaint little bath house that you are gonna love."

"Sam? Colonel?" I hear Janet's voice call out from behind us.

"D'oh." Comes Jack's sotto voice protest before he turns around. "Hey Doc."

"Hey Janet."

"Welcome back. Had a good time?" she asks with a cheeky grin.

I grab Jack's hand and squeeze it to keep him from making a comment. Of course, it doesn't work. "Yes, thanks Doc. Even if the Yams did interrupt our honeymoon. How's Danny-boy?"

From the look on her face, things aren't going well. Jack grimaces.

"Oh, you know Daniel."

"And Cassie?"

"She's doing well. Her exams start next week but she hasn't entered the panic stage yet. Daniel has been helping… her. Oh no, he was supposed to be picking her up from school… and I've still got to change into my BDU's and-"

"Doc. Go with Sam. Get everything you need, I'll ask Siler to get his wife to pick her up and look after her for a couple of days. I'll even write the note."

"But Colo-"

"Ahh! Doc, go pack. I've got it covered. Besides, I'm sure you and Sam have got some woman's chatting thing to do, right?" He adds with a wink at me as he struts away in the opposite direction.

"Come on Janet."

"So, things are going well then." She asks as we enter the empty locker room, changing it to the women's sign out of habit.

"Janet, you remember the night Jack's ribs were broken and you asked me how good he was?"

"Yes?"

"I was wrong. Twenty is more like it."

"Twenty out of ten?"

"You're right. Twenty-five." I reply with a sigh. I know I sound sappy, but Oh. My. God. He is soo worth it.

"How are you two going to deal with the command structure?"

"We're going to take it a step at a time. If we start having issues about it, we've agreed to try and keep it between us and not let it affect the team."

"Uhh, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you marry a vampire?"

I look down at myself and blush as I remember the fading hickey he gave me on our first night. But then I did start it.

"We uhh, weren't expecting to come back for another two weeks Janet. Give us a break." I reply as I hastily pull a t-shirt over my head to Janet's soft laughter.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV

On P2Y-957

I'd forgotten how long it takes to walk to the village. The Colonel's taken point, while Sam and I bring up the rear. Sam keeps on checking him out. Nothing overly obvious, but she has her pattern. Her eyes look out to our left and right and then linger on his ass for a few seconds before going back to observing our surroundings.

Suddenly she starts striding faster to catch up with the Colonel, indicating that I should stay where I am. She says something and he nods, smiling gently. I look away from them and keep an eye on our surroundings myself. A moment later, Sam comes back and we continue.

Sam leans over to me and whispers. "We're being followed by at least three people. Not sure who it is yet. They've been on our six for eleven klicks."

"We are?" I ask, concerned.

"It could just be some kids or one of the hunting parties. We're about to reach a bottlenecked canyon that would be a good place for an ambush. Just follow my lead okay?"

I nod.

"Sir? Hadn't we better contact SG-2 and tell them we're only half a click from the village?"

"Right Carter. SG-2 this is SG-1, come in?"

"O'Neill. What is your position?"

"We're about half a klick from the village Teal'c. Don't s'pose you know anything 'bout a welcoming party do ya?"

"Indeed I do O'Neill. There are many Yamyrians awaiting your arrival so that the Festival may begin."

"I see. We'll be there shortly. Check in every five minutes."

"Understood O'Neill."

"Teal'c's on his way." Sam whispers to me before indicating we should catch up with the Colonel.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

"Teal'c's on his way." I reassure Janet quietly, while trying to remember everything I can about the area we're in. I can hear the river that is rushing along just ahead in the canyon. The waterfall at the opposite end of it. There's probably room for a few people to ambush us behind it. And we'll need to watch for missiles from above us. Not to mention as we enter the bottleneck.

Janet and I move closer to the Colonel. We'll make a smaller target but in close quarters with just the three of us, we've got better odds if we stick together and watch each other's backs.

As much as I'm glad Janet's come back with us to Yamyria, I'd rather have Teal'c and Daniel if it comes down to a firefight. Janet's a doctor first and a soldier second.

I'm going into my first altercation with Jack since we've been married. It is going to be our first test. Can we still work on the same team?

He takes a moment to wink at me before concentrating completely on his job, and I feel his fear and love in equal-

CRACK!


	55. Chapter 55

He he he. Evil, ain't I? Here is more as requested. If you enjoy it please drop us a review.

Chapter 55

Janet's POV

CRACK!

Sam and Jack automatically scan the area with their P90's as we all look around for the source. There is a large rock that was thrown against the canyon wall just ahead of us.

I see the Colonel's gaze narrow on it, as Sam keeps an eye on the opposite direction. Then he curses.

"FERRETTI! Get your damn ass out here this moment airman!"

"Aww, you guessed Colonel." Whines Major Ferretti as he steps forward from the trees nearby with Captain Thompson and Lieutenant Littlefield of SG-2, all holding their hands up in 'surrender'.

The three of us lower our weapons. "Well that was damned sloppy tracking Major Ferretti. We could hear the three of you from the 'Gate. If this was a training exercise, you'd all be scrubbing latrines until you improved." Snaps O'Neill with a harsh glare, but the smile Sam is trying to hide gives away his amusement. If he was really annoyed, she would be too.

"Knock it off Jack. We just wanted to provide an honour guide for you and the Mrs."

"That's Major Carter to you Ferretti." Replies the Colonel, and this time the warning is real.

"Sorry. Colonel Carter and Major Carter." Quips the CO of SG-2 with a wink in my direction.

The next second Colonel O'Neill has him in a playful headlock and Sam laughs. "Jack."

"Just a second Carter." He replies as Ferretti struggles and Littlefield and Thompson back off, looking at each other, half afraid that they'll be next.

"Colonel." I add in warning, knowing that they're just playing around.

"Be right with ya Doc. Just gotta teach this young pup some manners." He says as he releases the Major.

"Better'n tryin' teach an ol' dog Colonel." Drawls Ferretti, which earns him a playful punch on the arm.

"Hey! I'm not THAT much older than you Major." Protests the Colonel.

"Guys, please. Spare us the testosterone overdose." Orders Sam and they both look over at her, pretending to be hurt. I roll my eyes.

"O'Neill." Calls Teal'c from a hundred metres away and I jump.

"Hey Teal'c. Come join the party."

"I am to guide you the remainder of the way. Olmas and Hugh are most upset at the delay."

"Yeah, well, I'm a little upset myself Teal'c. I thought Danny explained the concept of a honeymoon to the Yammerers?"

"The Yamyrian elders were most insistent O'Neill. MajorCarter."

"Hmph."

"I have been assured that no N'Tinevale is to be served at this Festival O'Neill."

"Pity."

"Colonel." Warns Sam with a blush as SG-2 snicker.

"What? I'm just sayin'." He replies with a leer.

"Come on Colonel. You heard Teal'c. We're late already."

"Alright Carter. Let's go kids. Ferretti, you take point. Teal'c, watch our sixes." He leans over to Sam and whispers something that makes her smile before walking away with a big smirk on his face.

Sam drops back to talk to Teal'c and I take up position in the middle out of habit.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

He is so going to regret embarrassing me like that.

I hug Teal'c in greeting, now the others are all moving away.

"You are well SamanthaO'Neill?"

Trust Teal'c to pick up the difference between my two pseudonyms first. "Yes. Thank you Teal'c. Jack and I are just a little… upset at being recalled so early."

"I understand."

We walk in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "How is Daniel?"

"He has not been himself since the night of your wedding. CassandraFrasier has told me that he removed his belongings from DoctorFrasier's home. She is concerned. As am I."

"Me too Teal'c."

"You have a plan SamanthaO'Neill?"

"I'm working on it Teal'c. I'm going to try to rope Olmas into helping me."

"Perhaps Keja would be of assistance as well. DoctorFrasier seemed most possessive of DanielJackson in her presence."

"Yeah, maybe. If I can convince her to keep her claws off Jack at the same time."

"I have every confidence in your ability to do so."

"So, what's this Festival about Teal'c? The General couldn't tell us much."

"Olmas has explained the significance of the Festival to me."

"I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"At the Festival it is possible to determine if the N'Tinevale… was completely successful. She also wishes to ensure that the bondings have not damaged SG-1's relationships. I believe it would be best to keep her true reasoning from DoctorFrasier, DanielJackson and O'Neill until after the ceremony is complete."

"By completely successful, I take it you mean… with child."

"Indeed."

"Oh great."

"Do you not wish to carry O'Neill's children SamanthaO'Neill?"

"Teal'c… if you had asked me that question three weeks ago, I wouldn't have known what to say. Now… I can state unequivocavly that I want very few things more than having a baby with Jack. But at the same time… it's silly, but I don't want to have my hopes dashed by knowing that I'm not pregnant yet. And Daniel and Janet…"

"SamanthaO'Neill, you have been married for one week. Is it not usual for Tau'Ri couples to try for months before conception occurs."

"Yes. But Teal'c, no other Tau'Ri couples have been half killed by an Ashrak, leaving a dead Tok'ra in their bodies to leave a protein marker and naquada in their blood. Not to mention the thousand other things that have happened to us in the last five years."

"Have you consulted with DoctorFrasier?"

"I had to discuss it with Jack first. I was going to make an appointment when we got back from Minnesota next week and started moving my stuff."

"You are moving?"

"Yeah. We're selling my house. Jack's is bigger and closer to the Mountain. Plus, he has a few spare rooms for my stuff. We were hoping you and Daniel would help us out?"

"I will be pleased to assist you."

"Thanks Teal'c."

"O'Neill will be pleased if you have conceived."

"Yeah. We'll be over the moon."

"Indeed. JacobCarter indicated he desired more Grandchildren."

I laugh.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

A/N: We've keep you guessing but here is where you discover who is pregnant and who ain't….

Janet's POV

Sam is now walking side by side with Jack, while Teal'c and the rest of SG-2 have taken up the 'honour-guard' position, which has the Colonel alternating between a chuckle and a glare.

"We are so gonna get you back for this Louis!" hisses Sam under her breath.

"Let us have some fun Sam. I've been waiting for your wedding for five years." Ferretti drawls back to her. "After that speech with the reproductive organs and the arm wrestling."

"You know Sam, we never did get around to that." Quips the Colonel with a leer.

She rewards him with a punch on his arm. "Behave Jack."

"Yes dear." He rubs his arm with a frown. "That hurt Sam."

"You know, 'Colonel', you're welcome to share a tent with the boys tonight. Janet and I are quite happy to chaperone each other. Right Jan?"

"Fine by me Sam." I reply. It's not like I'll be sharing with Daniel any time soon.

"Aww, come on Sam. I'll stop being an ass. Promise."

"That is impossible Jack. You've always been an ass. But now you're my ass." She pinches the same body part and he yelps.

"Hey! Stop assaulting your superior officer in public Carter."

"Sorry sir." She replies with a grin. "Just evening the playing field, dear."

"Alright, I apologize about the N'Tinevale joke okay. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did."

"Well, yeah, I did. But I'm only human Sam."

Their bickering drops below our hearing range and Ferretti winks at me, grinning smugly. I grin back and before I know it we've arrived.

As we approach the village-square, I can see banners and ribbons waving in the breeze. Hear the voices of children raised in excitement. People laughing and talking. I spot Daniel straight away, talking with SG-2's 2IC Captain Norris, Olmas and Hugh and my heart rises in my throat.

Oh hell.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

As we reach the village centre I hurry forward to greet Daniel, Olmas and Hugh before I completely loose it and jump my husband in public. Captain Norris is already heading for his team.

"Daniel." I hug him warmly.

"Hey Sam. How's Jack treating you?"

"Oh, I have my ways of keeping him in line, don't worry." I reply with a laugh. "Olmas. Hugh. It's good to see you again. Are you well?"

"Good eve Sam. Yes, we are anxiously awaiting the start of the Festival."

"I'm sorry it took us so long to get here. We were… a… days journey from the StarGate."

"You are all here and we can begin."

"Did Teal'c explain everything Sam?" asks Hugh.

"Yes. But just to me."

"Sam. What's going on?" asks Daniel.

"It's okay Daniel. Nothing's wrong. I just need to speak to Olmas for a bit. Why don't you and Hugh go greet Jack and the others."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." He and Hugh head towards the SG teams standing near the edge of the square.

"Olmas? How does this work? Do I drink something again?"

"No Sam. The chosen are granted a vision of their Sparel."

"Who can see them?"

"Do you not see and hear them now Sam?"

"These children?"

"Some are a future echo of a Sparel, others are here now."

"How do you tell? There are so many children here. I can't see any difference in their physical bearing."

"You will know. If there is a Sparel here for you, he or she will seek you out." I look over at my team and see a hoard of children hovering around them, chattering excitedly. Olmas laughs softly. "Perhaps you will have more difficulty than most."

Suddenly a small boy, wearing glasses with dark hair and blue eyes tugs on my BDU's. He looks familiar but he can't be my son. I recognise the eyes and it takes me a second to put the pieces together.

"Hey little one. I know someone who'd love to meet you." He hides his face in my shirt and peeks up at me. "It's okay. She's going to love you. And so is your Dad. Trust me, I'm your Aunt Sam."

That gets me a toothy grin and he raises his arms. "Up!"

I lift him up into my arms. He looks around, the familiar curiousity sparkling in his blue eyes, as I carry him over to meet the team. Teal'c is the first to notice him and I shake my head at his raised eyebrow. Next Jack looks up at me and I see him frown as he senses something familiar about the boy.

Janet is talking softly to an older girl with light brown curls as I approach. She skips away, giggling and humming a tune. "Hey Janet."

"Sam. Who have you got here?" she asks quietly.

"Uhh. He just wanted some attention without getting trampled by the older bo-" The boy reaches out for Janet and I have to switch my grip quickly.

"It's okay Sam. I'll take him. Hey little man. I'm Janet." He giggles as I pass him across and clings to her possessively. I stand back slightly and watch as he rests his head on her shoulder and snuggles in to her.

"I think you've got a friend for life there Jan." I move away, giving her time alone with her son. I debate whether to tell her, Jack and Daniel the truth, but then decide to see if I can find my little one here first.

Several children surround me, asking me a dozen questions and I answer each one patiently. I see the others doing the same. Even Teal'c has found a seat so that he seems less imposing to the children. I catch sight of a young boy playing peekaboo with Hugh from behind Olmas' skirts and smile softly.

Eventually they all run off to play. Teal'c has a group of devoted listeners as he tells a story. Some parents have brought their children to listen too. I catch sight of the young girl that Janet was talking to earlier, sitting at the back. Her light curls stick out amongst the darker headed Yamyrian children, and the breath catches in my throat as I head towards her.

'Please be mine.' Whispers through my brain even as Daniel sits down next to her. They look at each other and she smiles. I know that smile. I sit down on her opposite side and she turns to look at me. She giggles and winks cheekily.

"Daniel, could you find Jack please?" I request softly, unable to tear my eyes off the beautiful girl sitting beside me. She looks back at me and we're engaged in a staring contest until Jack comes up behind us. Then she looks up and pats the ground on the other side of her invitingly.

Jack grins softly and sits down as he was bade. His eyes seem to soak her in. Teal'c has finished a story and the children cheer enthusiastically before splitting off with their parents. Soon we are the only three left and Teal'c makes his way over to us. He kneels directly in front of the girl and bows from the waist. She giggles happily and bows back.

"What is your name, young one?" asks Teal'c.

She shrugs and giggles, fiddling with a lock of hair. Jack reaches out and hesitantly runs a hand over her cheek. She does the same to him and my heart explodes with a bittersweet love for them both. So alike. Yet so different.

"You look so much like your brother." Whispers Jack, and I look up at him in shock. His eyes catch mine and I have to remind myself to breathe.

"You always say that." Comes the sweet lisping sound of my daughters voice. "Helps me remember him."

"We love you so much already, baby girl." I reply. I am barely aware of Teal'c leaving us alone.

"I know. I was talking to Aunt Janet earlier. She always says you've loved me forever."

"She's right."

"Yeah, how could anyone look at you and not fall instantly in love, kiddo." Responds Jack.

"How long can you stay?" I ask, cursing my shaking voice.

"This part of the Festival lasts two hours."

I glance at my watch. We've been here an hour already and the children were here before we arrived.

"Approximately twenty minutes our time." she answers.

"Oh God. Janet and Daniel!"

"Uncle Danny was able to spend almost twenty minutes with him before you came."

"Baby, that's not enough time."

"It will not help them if you make them face the truth tonight." She replies, snuggling up to me.

"So, what's your favourite Jell-O. Red or blue?" My mouth drops open in shock at Jack's question, and he winks at me.

"Green. But I like cake more."

We all look at each other and burst in to laughter. Jack puts his arm around us.

"What's your name?"

"Jack, she can't answer that question." I chide.

"Oh come on Sam, her presence alone is defying the laws of physics, biology and a bazillion others, surely she can answer one question."

"Nope."

"Come on, or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"I can't answer because you haven't named me yet."

"But you're about five years old right?"

"Four and a half."

"See, so you've gotta have a name."

"Not yet."

"We're gonna call you Baby Girl O'Neill for four and a half years? That's just wrong."

"Jack."

"Well it is!"

I sigh in frustration and catch his smug grin. "Baby, why do you look older than most of the other Sparel here? Even Daniel and Janet's child looks around one or two."

"Yep."

I shake my head in amusement. "Okay. What's your favourite movie?"

"Wizard of Oz."

Jack smirks at me, so I smack his arm. "Hey! Baby, is your Mom always hitting me?"

"Only when you deserve it."

"That's a great thing to teach our daughter at a young age Major."

"Maybe if you'd stop being a smart–a-alec I wouldn't need to." He chuckles at my near slip.

"Don't listen to her. She just likes to beat me up, kiddo."

"Jack."

"You'll protect me from my evil wife won't you?"

"Nope."

"Traitor."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Enough." I order, trying to hide my laughter. The identical look of faked innocence on my husband and daughter breaks me and I giggle, only to be reprimanded by both of them.

"No giggling Mom."

"No giggling Carter."

They look at each other and smirk wickedly as I laugh.

Our happiness is interrupted by a tinkling bell in the middle of the square. Without being told I know this signals the end of our time with the children. With our daughter.

"I'll see you soon." She lisps softly as she hugs us both. I try to speak but she shakes her head and skips away giggling happily.

"Oh my god Jack."

"I told you we'd have a great kid Sam."

"You said we'd have a great hockey team Jack."

"She's a good start though."

I roll my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder. "When did you know?"

"I mentioned how the kid you were holding earlier looked like our Danny-boy. Hugh took me aside. Pointed out that there was only one fair haired kid here. It didn't take a theoretical astrophysicist to work it out."

"I wanted to find her before I told you. But then I saw her and…"

"Shh. I know. She took your breath away."

"And my heart."

"It's the charm o' the Irish." He quips with an Irish lilt to his voice that makes me laugh.

"Do you think… that night?"

"Well, we haven't been… taking precautions since then Sam. But we did that time. So, probably not. And it was about midday."

"Do you think anyone would notice if we sneaked off Jack?" I whisper, raising my eyes to look at him briefly, before glancing over at where the others have congregated.

"We'll be the first to be missed. But we have an excuse. Come on Major."

"Yes sir."


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: And here's the next one. Slight Jack whumping, but not too bad ;)

Enjoy and review.

Chapter 57

Janet's POV

"Do you like my dress?" asks a little brown haired girl from beside me. I bend down to be on her eye level.

"It's beautiful sweetie. Did your parents buy it for you?"

"Yep. Especially for tonight, so I'd look pretty when I met everybody."

"You know, my little girl had a dress like that when she was eleven."

"I'm four and a half." She points out. The matter of fact way she states this sounds vaguely familiar. "Is she here tonight?"

"No. Cassie is back on Earth. But I have a picture of her. Would you like to see?"

"Yes please?"

I pull out my latest picture of Cassie with SG-1 and General Hammond at Sam and Jack's wedding. The Colonel only had eyes for his wife and if they moved a millimetre away from each other until the General Carter fixed the Colonel's ribs I'd be surprised.

"She's very pretty. Is this your family?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I think you all love each other very much."

"Yeah. We do."

"Lots of the people in your picture are here too."

"Yes. That's Teal'c, Jack, Sam and Daniel."

I see Sam heading our way with a young boy in her arms. My young friend waves goodbye and skips away happily.

"Hey Janet."

"Sam. Who have you got here?" I ask quietly trying not to upset him. He seems very young to be at a Festival alone.

"Uhh. He just wanted some attention without getting trampled by the older bo-"

The boy chooses that moment to lunge into my arms. "It's okay Sam. I'll take him. Hey little man. I'm Janet." He giggles and clings to my uniform, before he rests his head on my shoulder and snuggles in to me.

"I think you've got a friend for life there Jan." quips Sam softly as she moves back into the mob of kids that have surrounded us.

I run a soothing hand down the back of my young charge and he chuckles happily, grabbing a loose tendril of my hair. "Gently little one." I warn and he releases my hair to pat my cheek softly, before turning his head again and snuggling into my shoulder.

I rock him gently and move a short distance away where its quieter. His glasses slip sideways and I take them off him as he closes his eyes.

"Lul-by." Comes a short succinct demand.

I search my mind for the children's stories and lullabys I learnt when Cassie first came to me.

"Lul-by peaz!" he whines tiredly.

"Alright little one. Let me think for a moment." I rack my brains and sing the first one that comes to mind. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up, above you shine so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are."

I look down to check on him, but he is fast asleep.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV – an hour later.

There is a tinkling bell, that wakes my napping young friend from his slumber. He grumbles and wrinkles his nose, and for a second he looks so much like Daniel when he's waking up that I want to cry or laugh. I settle for a sad smile as I put his glasses back on.

I see the little girl that was talking to me earlier head my way. She's been sitting between Sam and Jack for about half an hour as they laughed and played. She grins at me.

"I'll take the baby now. He has to go home. Back to his Mommy and Daddy." She advises me. The boy grips me tighter and I impulsively press a kiss onto his cheek. "The bell is our bed time."

"Okay. Honey, do you want to walk?" I ask of the boy

He sleepily shakes his head and snuggles back into me.

"S'okay. He's my cousin. I can take him."

"Are you sure you can manage?"

"'Cey no. Stay!" Implores the young boy.

"Honey, you need to go back to your parents." I reply as he looks up at me hopefully, when the girl shakes her head sadly.

"'Cey?" he whines.

"Come on little cousin. Home time." she reminds him and he pouts, the bottom lip quivering. "We've got cake when we get home." She interrupts as he takes a deep breath to start crying.

"Cake!" He suddenly brightens. "Down! 'Cey! Cake!" He reaches down to 'Cey' and I make sure she has him securely before letting him go. He waves cheerily as she carries him off and I wave back, my heart aching to hold him again.

I shake my head to clear it and see Sam and Jack sneaking back to camp on their own. Louis Ferretti looks over at me and winks, indicating our honeymooning couple with his head.

I don't know what he's up to, but if the look in his eyes is any judge, Sam and Jack won't be left in peace for long.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam's POV

"Jack? You awake?"

"Mmm. What's up?" mumbles my husband and I feel the vibrations in his chest as my ear rests over his heart.

"I was thinking."

"Do ya e'er stop?" he teases and I poke him in retaliation. "Hey! Alright. Fine. I'm awake."

"We need to do something abut Janet and Daniel."

"Sam. They gotta live their own lives. I've tried yelling at him. It didn't work."

"And what about when Janet finds out she's pregnant?"

"I'll kick his ass if he hurts her, okay?"

"Jack."

"Sam. I'm a guy. A guy who doesn't do the touchy feely stuff a lot."

"All last weeks evidence to the contrary." I tease with a smug smile which earns me a leer and those wonderfully talented fingers start tracing my ribs beneath my t-shirt. "Jack, please?"

"You're the one who decided we need to sleep clothed Sam. Means I gotta undress ya all over again." He nibbles on my neck and I squirm away.

"Be serious for a second."

He sighs. "I'll try tomorrow, okay. You work on him, I'll work on the Doc. See if we get any where that way round."

"You promise?"

"Yes Carter. I promise. Can we get back to the touchy feely stuff, now please?"

I giggle as he draws me back down into his arms and he shushes me.

"Jack? Sam? You guys awake?"

My husband groans in frustration and deliberately slams his head on the ground.

"What is it Daniel?" I ask through my giggles.

"Uhh, have you two got a minute."

"SpaceMonkey, w-"

I press my hand over Jack's mouth to curb his retort and reply. "Just a second Daniel. I'll be right out."

"Sam!" hisses my husband.

I glare him down and he crosses his arms sulkily. "Worse than a four and a half year old child." I tease as I straighten my t-shirt and trousers before climbing out of the tent.

Daniel is standing there, looking sheepish. I lead him away from the tent.

"I'm… uhh…sorry about… uhh… interrupting."

"Don't make a habit of it and I won't hold it against you." I tease, glad of the cold night air to calm me down. "What's wrong Daniel?"

"I think I messed up Sam."

"With a translation?" I ask.

"No. With Janet. Every time I try to talk to her we end up shouting."

Daniel, couldn't this have waited 'til morning? "Well. I admit I didn't think you two were completely fixed yet, but-"

"FERRETTI!" comes the enraged yell from my husband and I hurry back to the campsite, just in time to see a soaking Jack tackle Major Ferretti.

The others have all come out of their tents to watch the spectacle.

"Come on Jack. Didn't you need a cold shower?" quips the Major from his headlock. Janet and I look at each other and start giggling which sets the rest of the camp off. Only Teal'c and Jack aren't laughing.

After a few minutes, I calm myself down, and 'rescue' the CO of SG-2 from my husbands wrath.

"Come on Jack, let him up."

"Nuh uh. That was damn cold Sam."

"Jack."

He sighs and reluctantly releases his 'prisoner'. "As for you SpaceMonkey. Getting Sam outta the way. You oughta be ashamed of yourself."

"Jack, I did ask if I could talk to you both. You were the one who'd rather stay in your tent."

I muffle a giggle.

"I am sooo gonna get you back for this. In fact, since I'm the CO here, and you two obviously aren't tired, you can take the watches tonight. After all, we are two sleeping bags short now, until tomorrow, when mine and Carter's gets a chance to dry from your prank."

Ferretti and Daniel look at each other in horror.

"All night sir?" asks Ferretti with a resigned sigh.

"All night Major." Replies Jack with a wicked grin. "Good night." My husband disappears back into our tent to change out of his wet clothes, and I follow him. I take one look at our sleeping bags, which had been joined together to make a double and my giggles turn to a frown. They are completely drenched in cold water.

Jack is muttering to himself angrily, and I know he's more angry at himself for being caught like this than Ferretti or Daniel.

"Jack?"

He is shivering now and I quickly grab a few towels from our, blissfully dry, packs, wrapping them around him and rubbing him dry, even as he peels the sopping clothes from his body. I bite my lower lip and throw a towel over his head, rubbing his hair dry. I hear a muffled protest but continue, trying to warm him up.

"Here, get into these dry clothes, and I'll get you a coffee to warm you up."

"Throw out the sleeping bags and those clothes too Sam?"

"I'm on it Jack. You just stay here and keep warm okay."

"I'm not a kid Sam." He argues again.

"Nope. You're my husband. That means it's part of my job description to keep you healthy, so don't argue.

I leave our tent, dragging the wet clothes and bedding behind me, before I string them up to dry between a few trees. Daniel comes over to help and I smile at him.

"He okay?"

"Just grumpy. He'll be fine once I've got him some coffee to warm him up."

"I really do want your advice about Janet."

"We'll talk tomorrow okay? I promise."

"Thanks Sam."

"Don't thank me yet. Now, where's your sleeping bag Daniel?"

"Sam. I didn't do anything. In fact, I got you outta there. I mean, think how embarrassed you'd be if Ferretti had done that while you two were… you know."

"If he had, he'd be dead right now." I warn, and Daniel steps back a few paces.

"Right. So, I'm saying you should take Ferretti's sleeping bag, not mine."

"I'm taking both."

"Oh."

"Consider it a warning Daniel."

"Right. Received and understood."

"Good night Daniel."

"Night Sam."

I head for the fire and Louis hands me a mug of coffee straight away. "Thank you."

"I thought he might need it."

"Where's your bag Ferretti?"

"Uh, in there."

"Good night."

"'Night."

I return past he and Daniel a minute later, carrying the dry sleeping bags in one hand and the coffee in the other.

"Jack? It's Sam." I whisper, still hesitant at interrupting my CO when he's in a bad mood. The old cliché about old habits running through my head.

"Come on in Sam."

I go inside. He has wrapped himself up in all our towels and I immediately start to lay out our new bed. With military precision and five years of practice we work together to get everything ready for sleep. Except this time, it's a bed for two. I smother my smile quickly and make him get in the sleeping bag first, before joining him and passing him his coffee.

"My knees are gonna give me hell tomorrow, so I'll probably be a bit…"

"I know." I reply, cuddling up to him. "It's okay. You can be grumpy and I won't take it personally."

He sighs. "Just smack me if I start getting out of line okay? With anyone?"

"Jack."

"I mean it Sam. You used to warn me when we were just… whatever we were before, so don't stop now okay?"

"I didn't smack you before though."

"What's the point of being married if you can't enjoy the perks." He quips, making me giggle. "'Night Carter." He prompts as he finishes his coffee and turns off the light.

"'Night sir." I reply, one nightly ritual that we've decided to keep going. Even if we can spice it up with kisses and snuggling.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Sam's POV

I reach out where my husband should be and touch empty bedding. It takes a few seconds to orientate myself as I push myself up on to all fours. "Jack?" For the first time in eight days, I've woken up alone.

I stretch lazily, checking my watch. 05-10 hours. There's no point of staying in bed, if he's not here with me to share it. A few minutes later, I climb out into the predawn greyness. Jack is talking to Ferretti about something, while Daniel snores, curled up beside the fire.

Jack throws me a grin and I walk over to join them. "Morning Sam."

"Morning Jack. Major."

"Major." Responds Ferretti with a smirk.

"How long did he last?"

"He fell asleep 'bout an hour ago." Drawls Ferretti. "Snores like he's gonna wake the dead."

"Oh we know. Trust me. We know." I reply as Jack passes me a mug of coffee. I smile my gratitude and take my first sip of the elixir. A soft moan escapes my lips and Jack glares at me, making me giggle.

"Alright Ferretti. Go get some sleep. Set your alarm for 12-hundred hours."

"Aye sir." He executes a snappy salute before glancing at me. "Uhh, permission to retrieve my sleeping bag?"

"Granted. Hop to it Major." He nods and goes in to our tent to grab the sleeping bag, that I folded up ready for him, before retreating to his tent for some much needed sleep.

Jack draws me in for a brief kiss.

"Is this appropriate behaviour for two officers on watch sir?" I tease.

He watches me warily and I grin, bringing him back to deepen the kiss.

"As you were so quick to point out last night Jack. We have an excuse. We're on our honeymoon."

"Mmm, I love the way your mind works Carter." He mumbles into my neck.

"We won't always be able to get away with this Jack. We have been rather… unprofessional this mission."

"Mmmmph." Comes the reply from somewhere near my collar bone. "Sam. We've been married for eight days. If they're gonna insist on calling us back to go on a mission to-"

"To meet our future daughter."

"-To Yammer land, where, besides the occasional drink, everything is pretty much harmless, on our honeymoon, then they're gonna have to deal with it. I promise I'll be a good CO when we're officially back, but for now, please, lets be as unprofessional as we can get without loosing our heads."

"Deal."

"Besides, there's no way Ferretti is gonna be able to put our… slight preoccupation in a report without incriminating himself. And he wouldn't anyway. He's a good guy. Like he said yesterday. He's been waiting for us to get married for five years."

"And the prank?"

"He's done his time. That's the end of it. He'll spread the word on base that we're sticking to the regs off-world. He can honestly say, if asked, that he didn't interrupt any… conjugal proceedings last night. And we were both clothed. Besides I know of a few bets that he doesn't want Hammond finding out about. Your promotions and commendations will no longer go via me as your CO. That's good enough for the President and Hammond."

"And when I can't go off-world?"

"Well, that'll be something we'll talk to the Doc about when you go for that check up in a couple of weeks. In my admittedly limited experience, every pregnancy is unique. We'll just have to take it a day at a time."

"I'm going to miss it."

He sighs and drops his head.

"Jack. I'm not saying I'm not happy about her. I'm not saying I'll defy orders and go out there when I'm eight months pregnant. I'm just stating that I might get a little… grumpy when I can't go off-world with you and the guys. Forewarned is forearmed, right?"

"You'll have more time to play with your doohickeys in the lab."

"Yes. I will."

"And I'm sure you could join us if we were to… say visit Ry'ac or somethin'?"

"Maybe."

"And you and the Doc'll be… going through everything together. You can moan about your men-folk to each other."

"There is that."

"And you could write that book on Wormhole physics that you started last year?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Are you going to make room for 'us' time in there anywhere?"

"Sure. High priority." He quips.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sam. In the past two years, I've had to come and drag you out of your lab at least twice a week. I don't see it changing too much just 'cause we're married, even when you are six months pregnant. 'Course at seven months, I might have to put my foot down." He waggles his eyebrows at me and I laugh softly.

"So we'll make it work for us?"

"See, you're the brains in the family. I'm the plucky comic relief. Teal'c's the brawn. And Danny… well… he's the snorer."

I giggle again and watch the sun come up in the arms of my husband.

"It's not gonna be easy Sam, but we can do it, okay?" he whispers in my ear.

"Okay Jack."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Janet's POV

I roll over and almost hit Teal'c's knees where he is performing his kel'no'reem. I stretch out my muscles carefully, which are more used to a soft bed than sleeping in a tent off-world, and sneak out quietly. Sam and Jack are keeping watch, while Daniel snores from the floor by the fire. I quickly divert my eyes. Ferretti is no where to be seen.

"Morning Doc." Greets the Colonel with a mug of coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Not particularly Colonel."

"Yeah, well, Danny-boy's snoring is loud enough to wake the dead."

"I've seen your snoring shake the Infirmary sir, so I wouldn't protest too much."

Sam giggles.

"Hey! You're s'posed to be on my side Wife."

"No comment sir."

"How are your knees this morning Colonel?"

"Oh, ya know. Nothing a sarcophagus couldn't fix."

"Jack?"

"Just kidding Sam. They're a little stiff after last nights drenching, but nothin' I can't handle."

"Have you taken any medication this morning, Colonel?"

"Yes Doc. And I fully intend on bribing my wife to give me a massage with that blue goopy gel stuff, later on." He waggles his eyebrows at Sam. "But for now, it's time to wake the troops."

He pushes himself to his feet, and I automatically flinch at the way his knees crack. He grabs one of the canteens and holds it open over Daniel, tilting it slightly.

"Jack."

"What? He let Ferretti do it to me." He frowns. "Fine." He pours a few drops onto his hands and shakes them over Daniel's face.

Sam smothers a giggle as Daniel wrinkles his nose and tries to rub the damp spots away, before turning over.

"Ohhh Dannny-boyyy." Calls the Colonel in a sing-song voice. "Come on. Up and at 'em."

"G'way Jack."

"Daniel. You have until the count of three before the remaining contents of this canteen ends up on your head. One. Two. Two and a half."

"Fine. I'm up."

"Good. Stop hogging the fire. Get up and go get some sleep."

"Huh?"

"I need you bright eyed and bushy tailed at 12 hundred hours okay?

"'Right. Thanks Jack."

"Your sleeping bag is in our tent." Calls the Colonel as Daniel walks away. Daniel waves an acknowledgement and a few minutes later, more snoring can be heard.

"Doc. You have my sympathies."

"What?"

"Having to put up with the Neolithic man before his first cup of coffee every morning."

"Colonel, Daniel and I are no longer seeing each other socially."

"We know Jan. But we also know that you can still feel him in the back of your mind." Replies Sam.

"Yeah, what she said. Now I'm not saying you should stop being independent, but there's nothing wrong with being inter-dependant instead. Especially with this ESP thingy. Okay?"

Sam sighs and shakes her head.

"What?" He protests.

"Jack, why don't we stick to the original plan. You talk to Daniel. I'll talk to Janet." She winks at me and rolls her eyes at him.

"I told you I couldn't do this stuff." He pouts and she rubs a hand over his shoulder soothingly.

"Yeah, but you tried. That earns you points."

He brightens. "Sweet."

"Why don't you go wake up the guys, while Jan and I have a girly chat, okay?

He nods and heads for the tents.

"How do you put up with him Sam?" I ask as she watches him retreat with a fond smile.

"Oh, he has his uses. Besides, the acting like a kid, is just that. Acting."

"Wouldn't you rather he act his age?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She asks with a familiar smirk that she picked up from her husband.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Sam's POV

I can't help the smirk that spreads across my face at the thought of Jack.

"Spoken like a true Newly-Wed." quips Janet.

"Thank you." I reply, slightly embarrassed at how fluffy and twee we're acting. Oh, who cares! Like I said, we're on our Honeymoon. "We were promised three weeks Janet."

"I know. But the Yamyrians insisted that you and Jack in particular had to be here. It's not like I relish being back here, where my life went to…"

She trails off.

"Jack's right, you know."

"Sam, can we not do this now, please?"

"Janet…" I debate the wisdom of revealing the identity of the boy from the ceremony yesterday. On the one hand, she has a right to know, on the other…

"Come on, let's get breakfast started for the guys."

"I'm warning you, Marriage hasn't improved my cooking skills in the slightest."

"Okay, I'll cook, you get another pot of coffee started."

"Deal."

We work in silent harmony while we break out the food. Teal'c joins us, followed by SG-2 minus Ferretti and Jack. I catch Jack's eye as Littlefield takes up a position as far away from me as possible and we share an evil look.

The next moment, chaos reigns as Janet turns white as a ghost, before sinking to her knees. Teal'c's reflexes catch her as her upper body slips sideways and she passes out.

"Janet!"

"Doc!"

"Doctor Frasier!"

We call, and everyone crowds around, even as Teal'c gently lays her down on the floor. I panic and look to Jack automatically. Her baby.

Littlefield immediately starts checking her over. Jack steps back, giving him room to work. A faint groan from the ground tells us that she's coming around.

"Dan'l…"

Jack looks at me and rolls his eyes in frustration. "Doc?"

"Colonel?" Janet tries to sit up, but is held down by Littlefield and Teal'c.

"Do not attempt to sit up DoctorFrasier."

"What happened?"

"You seem to prefer kissing the floor to KP duty this morning Doc." Quips Jack.

"Janet, how do you feel?" I ask.

"A little light headed. I was reaching over to pick up my mug when… I must've blacked out."

"Okay. Teal'c, carry the Doc back to her tent. Make sure she lies down. Carter, you go with 'em."

"Colonel, I really-" starts Janet.

"Doc. Half an hour. If you feel better, I'll let you out, okay?"

She sighs in resignation and Teal'c lifts her effortlessly. I look at Jack and we engage in a silent conversation. His reassurance comforts me and I follow Teal'c to the tent.

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Food'll help." He says, tossing me an apple.

I frown at him as I turn away again, but as I duck inside the tent, Janet's gaze locks on the apple in my hand and I pass it over, watching in fascination as she devours it in seconds.

"Better?"

"Yeah. I must've been hungrier than I thought."

"I shall procure sufficient food for you both." Says Teal'c as he leaves the tent.

"Jan? How are you feeling now?"

"Better. I obviously just a had a low blood sugar, because I'm feeling better already."

"Is this the first time this has happened?"

She pauses and then shakes her head, looking up at the ceiling. "It's the third time this week. I've run a few tests. My blood sugar has been low each time."

"Are you not eating right?"

"I don't have much of an appetite."

"Janet." I scold her.

"Look who's talking, Miss-I'll-lock-myself-in-my lab-until- I-get-Jack-home."

"At least I'm taking care of my… self now." That was close.

Teal'c comes back in, with a plate of food for us each, and I help her sit up. He leaves us alone a few moments later.

"I'm sorry Sam, that was out of line."

"I'm sorry too. You scared me when you passed out like that Janet."

"Hey, I'm okay now."

"Alright. But if I have to, I'll get Teal'c to force feed you every meal."

"Sam."

"I mean it Janet. You need to take care of yourself." Especially now. I add silently.

"Okay, okay, I'll eat properly."

"Good."

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

A/N from Natters: Dear readers, sorry for the shorter chapters and slow updates. My poor Abbot has been very busy working some 12 to 17 hours shifts and I've been busy preparing for Xmas and some costumed conventions again. Bear with us. We'll get to the end… eventually ;)

Janet's POV

"Doc? Sam? Can I come in?" calls the Colonel softly.

"Come in Jack." Replies Sam absent-mindedly as she taps away at the keyboard of her laptop.

"Hey Doc? Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you Colonel. I guess my blood sugar was a little low. I'm sorry sir."

"Happens to the best of us Doc. You feel up to joining us in the village for the next part of the ceremony?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. But if you start feeling the slightest bit queasy or light headed, I want you to tell Teal'c ASAP. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. It'll just be the three of us plus Teal'c until Ferretti and Danny-boy join us later. We're heading out in five."

"We'll be ready."

The Colonel exits, blowing a kiss at Sam as he leaves, that has her blushing as she shuts down her computer.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Sam's POV

As we approach the Village square I can here the sound of children playing and my gut tenses in anticipation. Hugh and Olmas are waiting for us at the edge of the crowd, and wave in greeting.

"A bright good morning to you all." Says Olmas as we draw closer. "Will Dr. Jackson not be joining us today?"

"He had a late watch last night Olmas, he'll be along later." I inform her and she nods in understanding.

"Very well. Please, join the celebration. Given past incidents, I should warn you that several intoxicating beverages are being served today, however, Pava juice is being provided for all women and this will be safe for you to consume without incident. I believe your SG-9 stated that it tastes like a citrus drink that you enjoy on your world."

"Thanks Olmas." Replies Jack. "Morning Hugh."

"Good morning Jack. You and your family are well?"

"We're great. Any surprises gonna be sprung on us today?"

"The second day of the ceremony is devoted to the bond between couples. Many choose to exchange wedding vows."

"Ya don't say. Well Sam and I already did the whole wedding deal. Right Sam?"

"Yes Jack."

"Participation is not mandatory, even for those expecting Sparel."

"Don't s'pose there's a repeat of last night's section at any point?"

"I regret there is not."

"Do you have any suggestions for where we should begin?"

"You are free to observe any part of the ceremony that occurs outside private dwellings. Would you prefer we remained with you all or to wander freely?"

"I'm sure Sam would like to chat with your wife about the doohickeys for a while if you can spare her?"

I glance into Jack's face and his eyes are dancing with amusement. He grins at me and I silently promise him some… personal gratitude this evening. Olmas and I share a knowing smile as Hugh sighs in resignation.

"I cannot keep you from your work my Wife."

"We shall return shortly. Dr. Frasier, will you join us?"

"Sir?"

"Go ahead if you wanna Doc. Teal'c'll keep an eye on me."

We head off in the opposite direction from the guys.

"You and Jack are co-existing well in your new roles Sam."

"So far Olmas, so far." I reply, unwilling to tempt fate.

"And what of you and Dr Jackson, Dr. Frasier?"

"We aren't together anymore."

"I am saddened to hear that. I believed you were a true pairing. Understand, I do not condone Keja's actions, however, you cannot doubt the blessing her actions have bestowed upon you."

Oh crap.

"Blessing?" asks Janet, looking at me and catching my guilty expression. "Olmas? Sam?"

"Your son will also be very like his father from what little I saw of him last night."

"Last night!"

"Jan-"

"Sam? What the hell is going on?"

I take a deep breath and Olmas looks back and forth between the two of us in confusion.

"I wanted to tell you… Do you remember the little girl with fair hair and blue eyes you were talking to last night, shortly after we arrived?"

"The one that ended up sitting by you and the Colonel?"

I nod. "And the boy that you held for a while, with the glasses."

"Yes."

"The girl is my daughter."

"What! Sam, that's just not possible. You haven't borne any children."

"Not yet."

"Come on Sam, you're a scientist. That would break-"

"About all the laws of nature, biology and physics, I know. But Janet, what colour is Olmas's hair? Her eye colour? The colour of hair and eyes of every person on this planet?"

"Of the few I've met, they're all dark haired and brown eyed. But that's just in this area. Sam, if you went to Scandinavia a thousand years ago, almost all of them would be blond. The few darker haired people would have genetic material from other areas of the world. And that girl had light brown hair, not blond."

"Janet… Have you ever seen Jack's pictures of Charlie?"

"No."

I sigh in resignation and then it hits me. "But you remember the crystal entity that copied the Colonel and went to see his ex-wife? It came back to the SGC as Charlie. Did you see it?"

"I was on leave."

I resist the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. "The point is, she looks like her half brother, like her father, with my eyes. You can't tell me you didn't see the resemblance."

"Sam, the Yamyrians are essentially human. A few thousand years separates us, but basically, we're the same species. There is a finite number of combinations of facial features."

"Fine. What about her accent? It's American. Not Yamyrian."

"Sam, this is ridiculous. You couldn't be more than 10 days pregnant."

"I know. But Janet, you can't deny the co-incidence that my daughter looks like Jack and I, while the boy you were holding looked like Daniel. Right down to his mannerisms."

"Mannerisms are often copied from people they observe. For all I know that kid could have been watching Daniel the last time we were here."

Deny it all you want Janet. It won't change the fact that you are pregnant. "And this morning?"

"You think I fainted because I'm pregnant? Sam, I told you, I haven't been eating or sleeping well recently, so my blood sugar has been low a couple of times."

"Alright. But in a few weeks, I'm going to remind you of this conversation and we'll see."

"Sam, no way am I pregnant. And Honey, I know how much you want a baby with Jack, but we just don't know that it's possible."

"Dr. Frasier."

"It's alright Olmas. Janet's entitled to her scepticism. Let's change the subject okay?"

"As you desire."

But we continue walking in silence.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

A/N: Another short one I'm afraid folks, but if you're good I'll post the next part on Monday…

Janet's POV

By the time we rejoin the men, Daniel and Ferretti have woken up and decided to join the celebrations. Sam goes straight to her husband and gives him a sit-rep. They converse quietly and I see the Colonel glance at me a few times, his mask in place.

"Hey Doc. I heard you had a problem this morning. Everything okay?" asks Ferretti as he comes over to sit by me.

"I'm fine Major. Just fine."

"Glad to hear it. You're 'bout the only one that can keep the Colonel in line. Excludin' his wife, but she's on his side."

I share a small smile with him. My mind is still going over Sam's insistence from earlier and I wonder what she's telling the Colonel.

"And as for Dr. Jackson… he can snore loudly enough to wake the entire planet. Can't ya give him anythin' to fix that Doc?"

I look over at Daniel, who is talking excitedly with Hugh and my heart flips over in my chest. "He's incurable." Unless you tickle his left armpit, which seems to stop the snoring.

"Doc, you willin' to engage in a lil leg pullin'?"

"Whose leg?" I ask warily.

"Well, we never did give the Colonel his batchelor party. And Littlefield's been tellin' me 'bout this woman called Keja who had quite the eye on him."

"And Sam was tempted to scratch her eyes out last time we were here."

"Even better. And since we've already interrupted their… weddin' night on planet, it's time to up the ante. You in?"

"I'm in." I shake his hand to seal my agreement. "So, what's first?

"Lunch time folks! Everybody meet back here in an hour." Orders the Colonel as he drags Sam off alone.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. The show ain't over… but there might be a surprise in the last chapter. Of course, I've just finished Chapter 75, so we've got a while to go yet ;) Enjoy

Sam's POV

"They're both stubborn as mules Sam. What did ya expect?"

"I don't know. But when I go for my check up, I'm going to remind her of that conversation. I can't believe my best friend refusing to believe me like that."

"C'mon Sam, it is pretty… out there."

"Jack, she was holding her own son for well over half an hour, and you're telling me she didn't feel it? The second I saw our… I was drawn to her. I could feel her. Like the way I feel you. I didn't recognise what it was at first, and I was concentrating on their son, but…"

"Me too."

"Then why is she being so pig-headed? This is the kind of scepticism I'd expect from… Well, you, actually." I admit sheepishly.

"Sam, when I see a girl who looks the spitting image of her half brother, with your eyes… kinda hard to be a non-believer."

"Exactly. And that boy looks like his father. Right down to the sleepy look in his eyes."

"Let's do a Daniel, try walking in their shoes for a minute. So we're not married. We're both hurting because we want to be together."

"Sounds familiar." I quip gently.

"There's a constant fizzing in the back of our brains that reminds us that the other is there, but also in pain, and frustrated."

Fizzing, is that what I feel like to you Jack? "I fizz?"

"Yep. And now, your best friend comes up and tells you that the kid you were holding last night belongs to us. How would you feel?"

"Jack, I feel like I want to yell it from the rooftops." I answer honestly.

"Sam. Come on. Be the Doc, not you. You've just broken up with your boyfriend. You're feeling alone and tired and fed up with life. And you're told something which defies all the laws that you know of? What do you do?"

"Get my Dad to hold a shotgun wedding." I tease.

"Sam."

"Okay, okay. I get scared. I'm in denial. But **I** know the perfect cure." I lean in and whisper my idea to my husband and relish the way his eyes darken with restrained passion.

"Lunch time folks! Everybody meet back here in an hour." Orders my Colonel and takes my hand before heading in the opposite direction to our camp. "Now, where was this bath house, you've been telling me about Sam?"

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Sam's POV

"SamanthaO'Neill." Greets Teal'c as I return to the village square alone fifty-five minutes later. "Did you enjoy your midday meal?" Is he smirking at me? I look again and our Jaffa has schooled his features into his usual solemn expression.

"Yes thank you Teal'c."

"And O'Neill."

Oh yes, I enjoyed him very much, I think evilly, before putting on my innocent face. "You'd have to ask him. When he gets back. Have you seen the others?"

"They are conspiring in the Inn."

"Conspiring Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

"Thanks for the heads up."

He nods and I see the others returning from the Inn. Daniel and Janet are on opposite sides of the group.

"Sam, would you and Jack like to participate in a game?" asks Olmas as they reach us.

"What kind of game Olmas?" I question, glancing warily at my colleagues and friends.

"A test of the connection between you. It is only possible between a bonded pair. Hugh and I shall go first to alleviate any worries you may have."

"As long as we reserve the right to back out at any time." says my husband as he comes up behind us, stroking a covert hand down my spine.

"As you desire. This way."

We are led towards a small tent to one side of the square and I feel Jack's reassurance even as I try to warn him of the trap that they've set for us.

As we enter the tent, Olmas takes a band and places it about her wrist from one tray, while Hugh puts a similar device around his opposite wrist and they join hands. A man places a blind fold over Olmas's eyes and a woman places one over Hugh's eyes. The pair are spun around like a game of blind man's bluff and then released as several dozen people enter the tent and mill about between them. A few moments later, Olmas reaches out to grasp Hugh as he passes her and pulls off her bracelet with her free hand, wearing a triumphant smile.

After a brief kiss, they remove each others blindfolds and head toward us.

"That's it? Find your partner amongst the crowd?" asks Jack and Olmas nods. "What d'ya think Sam? We up for the challenge?"

"Sure. It's only for fun, right?"

"Yes." Says Hugh.

"Okay." I stand still while they blind fold me and wait for the bracelet to be placed on my wrist. The second it is, I gasp and recoil automatically. Where is Jack? Where's our connection? I take a deep breath and calm down. The bracelet must run interference between our connection. I'll have to rely on my other senses to find him. Once I am released from the person spinning me about, I let my self stand still, while other people brush past me. I feel the fabric of BDU's brush past me, but recognise Daniel's breathing and scent.

There is a laugh from behind me, that has me instantly alert. Keja's here. The hair on the back of my neck rises in irritation. I step forward until I reach the opposite tent wall from where I heard that woman laughing. I tense as Jack's scent drifts past me but hesitate before reaching out. There's something wrong about it.

I hear more giggling from the opposite side of the room and then a measured stride that I'd know in my sleep moves across the room towards me with determination, I turn around with a smile and reach for him blindly. My hand grasps the native cloth and for a second I'm disappointed, until I feel the hands attached to the clothes grip my wrist, tearing off the band, even as I reach for his.

I pull off my blind fold and kiss my husband, revelling in the mental connection that has been restored.

As I pull back, I see Daniel, Teal'c and Ferretti all standing in the crowd. Hugh is wearing Jack's jacket, a few feet away from me and Jack has the native cloak Hugh was wearing earlier slung across his shoulders.

Olmas is laughing with delight at the look on the guy's faces. Daniel and Ferretti were so sure we'd fail with out our link. They should know better. After five years of working together Jack and I know each other. He knew I'd take up position directly opposite Keja out of principle. All he had to do was locate her and I'd be easy to find.

They tried to confuse me with the BDU jackets. I'll admit for a second I thought about reaching for the man with Jack's scent as he passed me, but now I know what was wrong with it. It was Hugh wearing my husband's jacket.

I send an evil smirk Keja's way, but to my surprise she smiles serenely from the arms of another man. Huh.

Hugh brings my husband his jacket and Jack barely lets go of me enough to shrug off the native garb and sling his own jacket over his arm, before kissing me again.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Janet's POV

As the guys drape Jack in the native cloak, I pull out a bottle of Sam's perfume and spray it over several female volunteers in the room. Keja enters the tent and I deliberately miss her out.

Sam is disorientated and stands very still when they release her. Daniel brushes past her and I catch the half smirk on her face as she ignores the contact. Keja laughs and both Jack and Sam tense automatically. Jack heads towards the sound, occasionally stopping before shaking his head with a smile as a woman I sprayed earlier passes him.

Keja giggles again as the Colonel stands directly in front of her and steps close.

I hold my breath in anticipation as Sam almost reaches for Jack's jacket on Hugh's shoulders.

Then Jack executes a 180 degree spin and strides directly for Sam across the room. His hands reach for her wrist and rip off the band and I see Sam's face smile in relief before they kiss like they've been apart for days.

Olmas is laughing at the look on Daniel's and Ferretti's faces. They were so sure that without the benefit of their mental link or eyes, Jack and Sam would rely purely on scent and touch.

They forgot that long before we first visited P2Y-957 Jack and Sam were emotionally connected. Partly out of the trust that five years of working together, day in, day out creates, and partly out of the feelings that have grown into their current relationship.

"C'mon guys, get a room!" quips Ferretti, and Sam draws back, wearing a fiery blush. Jack winks at her and whispers something for her ears only, before pulling his jacket back on.

"So, we passed the test, right?"

"With flying colours sir." I reply.

"Sweet."

Sam looks at him oddly as we leave the tent, but he sends her a quietening glance and she schools her features into innocence as we make our way through the crowds. I narrow my eyes in suspicion as he stops Olmas just outside the tent and pulls her aside to talk quietly.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Sam's POV

Jack's up to something. I can see his plan clicking into place in his mind, like the parts of his P90 being reassembled.

He'd better let me in on it soon. I'm sure he took at least one of those damn bracelets from the tent, but I can't figure out why. No way am I putting that thing back on my wrist, so he can forget that idea.

"Sam?" he calls, from his seat on the bench on the edge of the village square. I make my way over and sit beside him. He slips the bracelet into my palm and I pull back at the feel of the thing on my skin.

"Jack?"

"Easy, it's not for us." He soothes. "We're gonna teach Danny-boy and the Doc what it's like to miss their connection. If it's what they want Olmas says they can keep 'em when we go home tomorrow. If not, we'll have solved our problem."

"But how are we going to get them to wear them?"

"How light does the Doc sleep?"

"Teal'c's in her tent."

"That's okay, he's on our side. And Ferretti loves a good joke, so he'll help with Daniel."

"Jack, I'm not sure it's best to do this while they sleep."

"It's all about timing Sam. Trust me, we'll have her known as Janet Jackson before she even knows she's pregnant."

"You've been waiting to call her that haven't you?"

"Yasureyabetcha snookums." Replies my husband with a smile as I rest my head on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Just tired. The bracelet took a lot out of me."

"Early night?" He suggests with a leer and I roll my eyes and punch his arm before resting my head back on his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Don't be such a guy then."

"You married the whole package Sam, bad knees, lecherous thoughts about your body every three seconds, and all. Anyway, according to Daniel, it's a scientifically proven fact that guys think about sex every few seconds. Something to do with genetics and propagating the species."

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Your brainy side is showing a lot more since I married you."

"I'm not just a pretty face Major. But don't tell every one okay?"

"If anyone asks me, you're just my dumb husband who likes to crack bad jokes all the time."

"They aren't bad jokes."

"Uh huh."

"But I am your dumb husband."

"With an IQ to rival Daniel's."

"Shh. That's our secret, remember. Besides, I figure I've got one up on him. I married you."

"And if it wasn't for our friends conspiracy we'd still be miserable, so lets give him the benefit of the doubt, okay?"

"Fine."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Want an early night sir?"


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Sam's POV

I tuck the bracelet in my pocket as I wait for Jack to finish getting dressed. The inscription on it looks sinister and makes me want to throw it away or bury it. Get it as far away from me as possible.

It's presence seemed to seep into the tent with us, and we laid in each others arms until we heard the others bedding down for the night, almost desperate for each others touch.

Why the hell would anyone want to put that thing on voluntarily?

The guilt I feel at what I'm about to do to Janet with this thing is eating me up inside.

"Sam. Jackson Jr. needs his parents."

"I should stay with her, until she wakes up."

"How are they s'posed to talk it out with you there huh?"

"I swear, I'll leave as soon as Daniel shows up, but she'll be waking up alone for the first time in nine days."

"Maybe it'll provide the butt-kicking he needs."

"Jack."

He sighs. "Fine. But no interfering once they're both awake. Deal?"

"Let's go."

Jack takes hold of my shoulders and stops me. "Sam. Promise me."

I nod my head.

"It'll be over soon Sam. Then we can all get back to our lives. And you and I can return to Minnesota. Might even squeeze in some fishin' this time."

"If you spend any time on that dock Jack O'Neill, it had better be to baby-proof it." I warn with a small smile.

The grin that rewards me is worth it. "Sweet."

We climb out of our tent and Ferretti nods in acknowledgement while Teal'c raises an eyebrow as we slip into our friends tents quietly.

Janet is sleeping. Her left forearm laying on the ground beside her. I bite my lip and reach forward to snap the bracelet closed around her wrist. A moment later, I hear Jack sneaking back in to our tent, his mission accomplished.

I hear a soft moan from the figure in front of me and move forward, intending to wake her. Before I wake her up, Janet sits up with a jerk.

"Janet?"

"Sam? What's going on? Is somebody hurt?"

"No everything's fine."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I…"

"Sam?"

"You're free Janet, if you want to be."

"Free? From what?"

"From Daniel." I point to her wrist and she lifts her forearm, staring at the bracelet, before raising a hand to her temple.

"It's so quiet. I'd almost forgotten what it's like."

I nod, just the thought of being 'blocked' again sending shivers down my spine. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why should you be sorry? I should have thought of this myself. It's a great idea."

"What?"

"I feel so liberated Sam. Thank you."

I shake my head in confusion. This isn't supposed to be freedom. I hear Daniel snoring deeply a few tents over.

"Like you said. I'm free. Maybe I can finally get an uninterrupted nights sleep."

"Janet, you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am. I feel like the weight of the world has been taken off my shoulders. It's the best thing to happen to me in over a week."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just…"

"Sure. Night Sam." Janet chirps at me as I leave and I head back into my tent.

"She awake?" asks Jack as I kick off my shoes and climb into the sleeping bag beside him.

"Yeah."

"Bad?"

"Worse. She thanked me for… liberating her."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I always said the Doc was wrong in the head. The obsession with needles is a big give-a-way."

"Jack!"

"What? She sounded happy right? That's what should be important here."

"But she loves him Jack. Otherwise they wouldn't have the mental link. When we put those bracelets on I felt like I wanted to throw up. She puts it on and she's happy?"

"Sam, have you ever wonder what it might be like walking through Danny-boy's mind? All those musty old books on shelves, rocks everywhere. Come on, at least your mind is as beautiful as your body."

"Jack."

"It is. The bubbly fizzing is ordered and structured but you have these little leaps of insanity like a… hey, are you laughing at me?"

"Only because I love you Jack O'Neill."

The smirk is back. "I missed your fizz earlier Major."

"And I missed your warmth."

"My warmth? What am I, a hot water bottle?"

"Yep. Who'da thunk that my Big Bad Colonel has a warm and snuggly feeling brain."

"Warm and snuggly!" his voice is disbelieving and slightly offended.

I can't help the giggle that escapes me as he starts a tickle fight.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Janet's POV

I sigh and roll over, trying to block out the sounds of their tickle fight from the tent across the other side of camp. I know it's their Honeymoon, but there are something's I don't want to hear.

I concentrate on the other noises in the camp. Teal'c and Ferretti discussing poker as they keep watch. Daniel snoring.

Half of me wants to go over and stop him, by the tried and true method of armpit tickling, and the other is reassured by the noise.

That sound means that all is right with the world. His breathing. Breathing equals alive and nearby.

Oh hell.

At least I don't have him stampeding through my mind at all hours of the day and night any more. I mean, occasionally was nice, but 24/7 of Daniel Jackson in my head was enough to drive anyone around the twist.

I owe you one Sam.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Cassie's POV

The only good thing about my Mom and SG1 being away so close to Christmas is that I've managed to get all the presents wrapped up without anybody sneaking up on me. I tie the last ribbon with a contented sigh and put them back in my hiding place.

Of course, I should be revising for the exams that start in 72 hours.

On the other hand, my room needs cleaning.

It's been hit hard by the pre-exam notes and snacks. Maybe I should clean the whole house while I'm at it. Then Mom can come home to a nice surprise.

I hear Mrs. Siler pottering about downstairs with something and wince. Nope, not gonna be able to get away with that. Especially since she's putting up Christmas decorations.

"Cassandra? Come downstairs for your lunch. I made a salad."

At least she can cook.

"Cassandra, you need to take more brain breaks honey. I heard that the brain only really concentrates for 45 minutes before switching off. You don't want to flood those little grey cells with too much information in one day."

I hide a grin behind the mug of coffee that she's set out for me. If only she knew that I've been wrapping presents for the last two hours.

"I'm okay Mrs. Siler."

"And missing your Mom. She'll be back soon. After all, how much trouble can people get into under a Mountain? But, having seen the injuries that my husband comes home with, perhaps that a silly question."

"Mrs. Siler, is Mr. Siler as accident prone at home as he is at work?"

"Oh goodness me, yes. Clumsy as a new born colt." She starts some anecdote about how he dropped her best china, the first Christmas they entertained guests after their marriage and I mentally plan my afternoon, smiling and nodding in all the right places.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

A/N: Dear gentle readers. We are approaching the end of the epic. Tonight, I completed my final chapter (number 81) which contains the surprise for you all. Of course, we've got a few angsty and fluffy chapter to go yet.

There may be a slight delay for the guys POV as poor Abbot has severely hurt his hand. Send him you best wishes, so I can start nagging him again ;)

Sam's POV

My life is weird.

I got woken up by my husband in a very… pleasurable way this morning. That, I'm pleased to say has been SOP in the few days we've been married.

I'm on an alien planet. Which is not unusual for me, but considering the population of the Earth, puts me in the almost incalculable small percentage of people who do this on a regular basis.

The sun rising to our west is slightly larger in the sky than "Sol" and the moon still visible to our east is a dark green. I have half a mind to bring through a 302, reassemble it and go for a quick mineral survey. Skimming over the canyons and mountains of the green lunar surface as fast as we can. Hmm, maybe I can convince Jack to be my co-pilot and we could…

I shake my head to bring myself out of the lustful haze that is fogging my brain.

The weirdness is catching my husband and CO of forty-something years young with Teal'c, Olmas, Hugh, and Ferretti, all discussing how to get Janet and Daniel get back together.

I'd expect it of Olmas. She's a regular matchmaker, and Hugh is happy to go along with her plans. But Teal'c? Ferretti? And Jack!

Ergo… Weird.

Although Jack does look kinda cute, when he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Focus Samantha.

"I think we need to wait 'til Christmas. We can hang up lotsa mistletoe."

"What is this mistletoe of which you speak Jack?" asks Hugh.

"Hugh, my friend, it is one of our greatest traditions at Christmas. You hang it from the ceiling and any guy and gal who get caught under it have to kiss."

"Ahh. What is its symbolism?"

"I don't know. It's a tradition. Ask Danny if you really wanna know. The point is you have to kiss under the mistletoe or it's bad luck."

Teal'c raises an eyebrow. "O'Neill. Why have you never hung this plant in your home before?"

"Teal'c, he was hoping for the whole farm, not just a taste of honey once a year." Replies Ferretti.

The giggle that escapes me gives my position away, and Jack looks up. "Carter?"

I step forward, and raise an eyebrow Teal'c style at the glare he has aimed at Ferretti.

"The point is, we hang up mistletoe, they kiss, the Doc stops crying into her pillow, Danny gets his head out of his butt. The end."

"Perhaps you could slip some N'Tinevale in their drink as Keja did before?" asks Olmas. "Neither will be able to resist each other. With use the N'Tinevale only becomes more potent."

"Olmas, no offence, but that's what got them into this mess in the first place. I think Janet and Daniel need to talk this out."

"Talk is necessary to maintain a relationship Samantha, however, in order to give a couple the right push in the right direction, as occurred with you and Jack, N'Tinevale may be their best hope."

"I think what happened between Jack and I may have caused this situation."

"What'dya mean Major?" asks Ferretti.

"Well, I was thinking -" I am interrupted by a snort from my other half. "back to the night of our wedding. Their problems started when Janet caught my bouquet and Daniel caught the garter. They've both been in marriages that did not end happily before. Maybe it… got them spooked."

"Spooked? A degree in astrophysics and you say spooked?" teases my husband.

"I believe MajorCarter is partially correct O'Neill. That is when their current estrangement began. However, neither DanielJackson nor DoctorFraiser were comfortable in the others presence after their experience under the N'Tinevale."

"Maybe she did something kinky and he didn't like it?" asks Ferretti and Jack chokes on his drink.

"Thanks Lou! There's an image I sooo coulda done without." Protests Jack.

"What? The Doc's… hot." He says, hesitating slightly as he looks at me.

"Yeah, but Daniel…" Jack wrinkles his nose. "Ewww."

Olmas and I share a quick smile before I bring the topic back on track. "Teal'c's right. I may have been… otherwise occupied at the time, but it makes sense."

"Sam! I so don't wanna have this discussion. Especially not with Daniel."

"Not the sex Jack. The mental connection. You said it yourself, 'have you ever wondered what it might be like walking through Daniel's mind.'"

"But we've fixed that now right? With those bracelet thingys." He looks from me to Hugh and Olmas for confirmation.

"Yes. But they're still unsure and they've both been hurt." Replies Hugh.

"I suck at this feelings stuff. Alright, so we still gotta make 'em talk? About… whatever."

"I believe we have formulated a suitable plan of action O'Neill. The mistletoe appears to be a most effective weapon."

"Okay, so we have a Christmas party, stick up some sprigs of mistletoe, they kiss, they talk, the end? Right?"

"It's a good start. Cassie and I will work on Janet. You guys get Daniel ready. I'll find the right music."

"There's gonna be specific music now?" whines Ferretti.

"And clothes. And cake."

Jack brightens predictably. "There's gonna be cake?"

I look down, desparately trying to hide my smile. "Yes Jack. There will be cake. And pie."

"Sweet." He stands up and helps me to my feet. "Well campers, it's been fun. But we need to pack up our troubles and head back to Kansas."

"Samantha told me your home is in a place called Colorado, why would you wish to settle elsewhere?" asks Olmas with a puzzled frown that has Ferretti hooting with laughter.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Janet's POV

"The first thing I'm going to do when we get back is take a shower." Complains Ferretti half way back to the Stargate.

"The first thing you'll do when we get back Major is report to the Infirmary." I reply.

"Aww, c'mon Doc. Couldn't we relax before we get needles rammed up our sixes?"

"Not this time Ferretti." Answers the Colonel. "It's female showers first this mission."

"Female showers first Colonel?" he asks.

"An agreement the guys and Sam came to a year back. They take it in turns for the showers or the Infirmary first. It's Sam's turn this mission. And as I'm a woman too, I get the showers too." I inform him.

"You mean, every other time you come back from a mission, you have to wait for Major Carter to finish her shower before you guys can?"

"Every forth time Ferretti. It's only fair that way, right gentlemen?" I ask and get greeted by scowls from the male contingent of SG1 and a wink from Sam.

"Man, am I glad I don't have a girl on my team." He drawls with a cheeky wink at Sam and I. "You boys are sooooo whipped."

"Shut up Ferretti." Growls the Colonel.

"Ya mean, even when it's a hot, dusty planet and you've got sand up-" inquires Lt. Littlefield.

"Indeed." Replies Teal'c.

"Really? And you don't ever get tempted to pull rank Colonel?"

"Well, I did offer to share that one time." answers Colonel O'Neill with a smirk, earning him a smack on the arm from Sam. "But Carter's a stickler for the regs."

"On base anyway." Taunts Sam with a saucy smile, earning her a leer and making the rest of us roll our eyes at the newly wedded banter. Sam strides forward adding an extra roll of her hips as she heads forward in the group to take point.

"Yep. Whipped." Comments Ferretti.

A loud squeak startles me from the left and instantly the military members of the group search our surroundings, weapons raised. A creature that looks like a cross between a deer and a monkey stands up on four legs and scampers off into the undergrowth away from us.

"It's okay guys. It's a TunDi. Harmless and startled easily." Reassures Sam as she lowers her weapon. "Olmas told me they are nocturnal. We just found it's hiding spot where it was sleeping the day away."

We continue walking and after a few minutes, a quiet chatter starts up again between SG2. Teal'c has taken the rear guard position and both Sam and Jack are scanning the environment carefully. Ferretti walks by my side and I can see he is also ready to react at a moment's notice.

There is another loud squeak from behind me, but this time it is followed by the snap of a bone breaking.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

A/N from Abbot:

Dear readers,

About a week ago, I was bitten by my dog. The bite was somewhat severe, deforming tendons and, well, making a hole between my left index and thumb. It has become infected, and now the entire hand is swollen. It is hard and painful to move I am on antibiotics. Thank you for best wishes, it has been a lark writing for you all. I apologise for my absence, I have had a number of IRL issues come up.

And yes, the dog is also okay.

Abbot

And now we return to our regularly scheduled fic:

Sam's POV

I whirl around, weapon raised and take in the view behind me. Janet is rushing towards Jack who is kneeling on the floor. Teal'c is heading for him, and then Jack shifts to the side.

Daniel is half lying on the floor, his left leg obviously trapped down a hole and his right spread out before him.

"Daniel?" asks Jack. "Tell me that snap was not your leg."

"Sorry Jack."

"Ahh hell."

Janet is already checking his right leg for any injuries. "Try not to move Daniel."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Left leg. I think I twisted my ankle as I fell and then… yep my leg bone is kinda in more pieces than it should be."

"Alright. Ferretti, SG-2 set up a perimeter. Teal'c, you're with me. Lets go chop us a few decent sized branches so we can carry our intrepid archaeologist home. Carter, stay here and help the Doc. Doc, lets not get him outta there just yet okay? We don't want our Danny-boy hurt any further than he already is. Move it people."

A few minutes later Jack and Teal'c have rigged up a stretcher and Janet is preparing a splint and various medical supplies.

"Alright Doc. How'd ya want us to get him outta his hole?"

"Colonel, if you and Teal'c could lift him slowly out and Sam can help me stabilise his lower limbs. Sam, I think it will be best if we splint his good and bad leg together as soon as possible, but for now, lets just ease his leg out slowly."

"Okay Danny-boy, Teal'c and I are gonna lift you so the Doc can get to work. If you feel anything getting caught down there, you're gonna have ta let us know ASAP. Right?"

"Just get on with it Jack." Snaps Daniel.

"Okay buddy. Carter? Doc?"

"We're ready." I reply. Janet looks as if she's about to scream any second, but she takes a deep breath and her professional mask slips into place.

"Slow and steady Colonel." Reminds Janet.

"On three. One. Two. Three." Jack and Teal'c lift Daniel's upper body slowly and Daniel bites his lip, trying to stay quiet. As his left leg is lifted out I can see the way his leg has twisted unnaturally a few inches below the knee.

"Stop!" I command.

Janet takes a deep breath, trying to contain her panic. "Okay, Daniel, this is going to hurt." Her hands reach down and she supports his lower leg as best she can while I keep hold of his upper thigh. Finally he is free and Janet and I are literally holding his leg together.

My stomach starts to roll and I swallow bile. "Janet?" I warn. She takes one look at my green complexion before turning to Ferretti.

"Stretcher. Now! Easy Sam. Deep breaths."

"Sam?" questions Jack from above me. He shifts Daniel's weight and rests his other hand on my lower back, rubbing soothingly.

"Colonel!" snaps Janet and I wince.

Thankfully Ferretti has the stretcher ready and Jack's hands leave me as everyone helps Daniel get settled on the stretcher. Janet and I lower the injured limb carefully. My friend is pale and weak, but silent and I pull away before loosing my breakfast in the bushes just to the side.

Half a second later, soothing hands are caressing my stomach and a cloth is wiping my forehead. Jack's soft voice flows over me, and I almost choke on an embarrassed sob.

"Easy Sam. Shh. It's okay, baby. I've got you. Shh."

After a few minutes, my stomach is empty and I gag slightly on the taste in my mouth.

"Finished Sam?" asks Jack in my ear and I nod slowly. "Here, have some water, it will help." He opens my canteen and I swill my mouth out and spit. "That's a girl. Now take a few sips to settle your stomach."

I shake my head in the negative as my stomach flips over again.

"Okay, you don't have to just yet."

I lean back against him, catching my breath. "Sorry."

"Shh. It's okay."

"Not usually… so weak stomached." I defend myself between gasps.

"I know. You've never been pregnant before either Sam."

I let that thought diffuse through my brain cells for a minute. God, how could I loose it like that? And in front of everyone. I straighten up and shrug out of Jack's embrace, suddenly conscious of the other eyes on me. I wipe my mouth with the cloth that Jack used on my forehead and straighten my BDU's.

When I turn around Jack is holding a glaring match with Janet and Daniel has been strapped up. Teal'c steps towards me in concern as my step falters for a moment, but I stop him with a warning glance. His eyes search mine before he nods his head slightly and resumes his post beside Daniel.

"Okay, are we ready to move out?" asks Jack, finally breaking his staring match with Janet.

There are a few assenting nods. Teal'c picks up Daniel's pack and one of the ends of the stretcher, while Littlefield picks up the other. Jack passes me my P90 with a reassuring smile and picks up my pack, slinging it over his other shoulder, before taking point.

I take a deep breath, silently thanking him for not making a big deal out of it in front of the others. Ferretti takes up position beside me and smiles gently. "So, d'ya think, as the Doc's gonna be occupied, we could get our showers first Major?"

I giggle softly and the tense set to Jack's shoulders eases fractionally. "Not a chance in hell Ferretti."

Jack sets a slow pace and Ferretti stays by my side the whole way back to the gate.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Janet's POV

This planet is a jinx. First Sam's reaction to the N'Tinevale, then Colonel O'Neill's ribs, now Daniel's leg.

It's not like Sam to loose her lunch at the sight of an injury like that though. The Doctor in me makes a mental note to do a through exam when we get home, even as the woman in me is wanting to throw up from the sight of my Daniel laying helplessly on the stretcher.

I can't believe the Colonel ordering me to stay back from Sam like that though. What the hell possessed him? Sure she must be embarrassed, but this is the health of his wife we're talking about here.

The strict command was aimed at everyone, I know, but I am a Doctor, and Sam's best friend. What's a little embarrassment compared to the welfare of his 2IC, let alone his wife.

I catch the silent order in the Colonel's eyes as he walks past Ferretti to lead the way home, and Ferretti's southern drawl keeps Sam laughing on the way back to the gate as his suggestions and anecdotes become lewder.

The part of me that is a Doctor begins mentally planning the next few hours, from Daniel's upcoming surgery to the post mission checks, followed by the debriefing. The part of me that is a woman, plans how to win back the respect of my ex-lover and his team.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Sam's POV

As we step through the gate I feel my insides start to churn again. Jack, the last one through the Gate, as always, stands just behind me as the gate shuts down and General Hammond watches Daniel being carried off to the Infirmary, before turning his gaze on us.

"Colonel? What the hell happened?"

"Daniel fell down a hole sir. Busted his leg. Mission was otherwise a success."

I see the General look us both up and down, before remembering that Jack still has both my pack and his own. "Very well, report to the Infirmary. We'll debrief at 1600 hours. Dismissed."

Jack applies gentle pressure on my back, to get me to move out of the gate room. I move forward, automatically handing my weapons over to the Sergeant at the bottom of the ramp, and Jack does the same, before following me out.

"Sam?" He whispers quietly as we walk down the corridor. "How you feeling?"

"Besides embarrassed?"

"Sam."

"I'm okay Jack. The trip through the gate made my stomach roll again, but I won't loose my lunch. Not on base anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me sir. I need a shower and I'm sure Janet's nurses will take good care of me before the debriefing." I kiss his lips with my eyes and watch his eyes darken with restrained passion, before walking away with a knowing smile gracing my lips.

"Hey Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"Wanna go fishin'?"

"I don't think my husband would appreciate me running off to Northern Minnesota with my CO."

"Good thing I cleared it with him first then?"

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll be there with bells on."

"Bells?"

"It is almost Christmas sir."

"Yeah. Christmas. Carter?"

"Colonel?"

"Lunch before the briefing. In your lab?"

"In the commissary?"

"No lab?" asks my husband with a disbelieving frown.

"No sir. I left a few experiments running in Minnesota that I need to get back to."

"Cool. Carry on."

I blow a subtle kiss at the retreating form of my husband as he heads for the Infirmary and feel my knees turn to Jell-O at the mental response he sends my way.

I enter the showers alone and when I come out a few minutes later, several of the guys are queuing outside.

"It's all yours guys." I quip and casually pinch the butt of my silver haired Colonel as I saunter past.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

A/N: I have to thank LynnMichelle for her input with this chapter.

Janet's POV

After making sure Daniel has made it through the surgery okay and is recovering comfortably in post-op, I make my way to the storage room, down the hall. I swipe my card through the lock and the door clicks open, shattering the silence of the corridor.

I remind myself that I have every right to be in this small supply locker. I am the CMO. And I need something from in here.

My hands shake as I look at the pregnancy test in my hands.

It isn't often that Sam is wrong, but I really don't want her to be right this time.

I pocket the test and walk calmly towards the nearest bathroom. If it comes up positive I'll send our bloodwork to be tested. If it's negative I'll…

I know these things aren't 100 accurate, but…

I follow the instructions on the test and wash my hands after placing it on the counter in front of me. I set my watch for the required time and wait.

My mind drifts back to the tiny boy I held in my arms for an hour. Could he really be my son? Daniel's son?

Sam's immediate reaction to Daniel's leg, her certainty that we are both pregnant, the way my body has been slightly off kilter.

I glance at my watch. Two more minutes before the moment of truth.

Do I want to be pregnant?

I've always believed that life is sacred. On the other hand, I also believe that it is a woman's right to choose. There are some situations that it is just not a good idea to bring a… baby into.

I find myself chewing my nails, a habit I grew out of in pre-school.

Pre-school. School. The numerous childhood illnesses. The complications that can occur in pregnancy and labour.

Cassie. Oh God. Cassandra.

We only had the safe sex discussion a few months ago.

How can I be a good mother to a baby when I've already messed up with the classic "do as I say, not as I do" cliché.

"Dr. Frasier and SG-1 to the briefing room. Repeat. Dr Frasier and SG-1 to the briefing room." Damn. I'm late for the post mission debrief. Come on you-

My watch beeps and I look up at the test.

I'm pregnant.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

A/N: A nice long chapter for ya all now. Ain't we generous ;)

Sam's POV

I enter the commissary and spot Jack and Teal'c at our usual table. One glass of water and bowl of blue Jell-O waiting for me. "Hi guys."

"MajorCarter." Responds Teal'c looking up from his tray full of food to welcome me with a warm gaze. "You have been to the Infirmary?"

"Yep. Everything's fine." I answer, looking Jack square in the eye.

"Indeed." Teal'c nods and turns his attention back to his food.

"So, Carter, you written your report?"

"Yes sir. All I have to do is check it over and send it to the General"

"Excellent. Should keep the General happy enough for us to go as soon as we know Danny-boy's okay."

"Have you heard anything sir?"

"He's out of surgery. Just waiting for him to wake up. The Doc kicked us out. How's Maggie?"

I frown at him in confusion and his eyes lower to my waist before raising again with a mischievous grin. I narrow my eyes in warning.

"Not Maggie?"

"No."

"Lisa?"

"No."

"How about Mar-"

"How would you like to wear your coffee?"

"Carter, you wouldn't be threatening a superior officer with assault would you?"

"No. But it's going to get very cold up at that cabin of yours all alone this December Jack, if you insist on any name from the Simpson's." I warn.

"It's a classic."

"It's a cartoon."

"So?"

I cross my arms and glare at him. He stares back, refusing with a teasing glint in his eye, to back down. He's determined to push me until I snap.

"Dr Frasier and SG-1 to the Briefing room. Repeat, Dr Frasier and SG-1 to the Briefing room."

Teal'c takes a forlorn look at the remainder of his meal, before standing and heading for the exit.

"You're really hot when you're mad Sam."

"Don't push it flyboy." I reply with a blush, part annoyance, part arousal, as we enter the empty elevator.

He takes a quick look up at the camera in the corner and then smirks at me. He wouldn't, would he?

"If only we didn't have to get to that debriefing Sam." He states, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get back to Minnesota?"

"Fly probably."

"Oh."

"Why? You wanna drive up there instead? We could share the driving?"

"You'll let me drive your truck?"

"If I can take your Bike out once in a while? Sure."

"Wow." He won't let anyone but SG1 ride shotgun in his truck, not even Cassie, let alone drive it. On the other hand… my Motorcycle?

The door opens and I swear he deliberately wiggles his butt as he walks out. Turn about is fair play I guess.

General Hammond, Teal'c and Janet are waiting for us as we enter the briefing room and suddenly a familiar white flash and hum fill the room. As my eyes refocus, I am pleased to see Thor has beamed down rather than beaming someone up. And he's sitting in his chair, which means he's here for business. My stomach rolls again and I send it a silent glare. I refuse to start throwing up in front of the Supreme Commander of the Asgard.

"Thor, buddy!" greets Jack enthusiastically.

"Greetings O'Neill."

"Hey Thor, you think after we're done here you could drop Sam and me back at our cabin?"

Thor blinks, Teal'c raises an eyebrow in amusement, Janet coughs to hide her laughter and General Hammond chuckles as I turn red.

"I will comply with your request O'Neill."

"Thanks Buddy. See Sam, all taken care of." My husband looks back up at me with a grin, which widens as he takes in my embarrassment.

"Colonel? If you'll sit down we can begin a short briefing before getting down to the reason for Thor's presence." Suggests the General.

Jack takes his seat, picking up a pen to fiddle with.

"I have read your reports of P2Y-957. Perhaps we could begin with your impressions Colonel?"

"We came. We saw. We partied. Carter spent some more time studying their water wheel. The Doc and Daniel gained some bracelets. We walked back. Daniel fell down the hole and bust his leg. We MacGyvered a stretcher and carried him home."

"Bracelets Colonel?"

"Yes sir. Some kind of ESP blocking thingy."

"Doctor?"

I wince on Janet's behalf as she takes a deep breath. "It essentially blocks the empathy that both the Colonel and Major Carter and Daniel and I have been experiencing sir. It runs some sort of interference."

"And there was just the one pair?" Hammond's eyes turn to me and I feel myself blushing again. "Major?"

"No sir. I…"

Jack interrupts. "We hated wearing them sir. They clashed badly with our BDU's. I wouldn't want to let the SGC down by running around with a big fashion no-no on my wrist."

Despite myself, I feel a smile on my lips.

"I see. Doctor Frasier, your prognosis of Daniel Jackson's injuries."

"He suffered a fractured tibia and some soft tissue damage around his ankle. A few weeks and he should be up and around again."

"Teal'c anything to add?"

"The Yamyrian's are a kind people. I believe they offer items of interest to trade. I sensed no duplicity from those that we met."

"Alright. Does anyone have anything to add?"

I look at Jack, waiting for the smart-alec reply on his tongue to annoy the General. But the General cuts him off just as Jack takes a deep breath to speak.

"Very well. Thor."

"Thank you General Hammond. O'Neill. Major Carter. I am here to request an examination."

"I don't test well Thor." Quips Jack.

"What kind of exam Thor?" I ask, a twinge in my gut, warning me that I'm not going to like the reply.

"A physical examination of your biological systems."

"Thor, you do know I'm a very bad patient right? Just ask the Doc."

"The examination will last for approximately 60 of your Earth seconds."

"Why?" asks Janet.

"Our scientific equipment is far superior to your own. We wish to ensure that… both O'Neill and Major Carter are in good health."

"Thor. You gotta be straight with us or we'll turn ya down."

Thor blinks at my husband as he translates the Jack-speak into English. "Very well. You are aware that Asgard lost the ability to reproduce sexually millenia ago?"

"Yeah… sorry."

"It was not considered to be a great loss. Our cloned bodies function to our satisfaction."

"Don't know what you're missing." Mutters Jack and I kick him under the table.

"You are aware that while you are considerably genetically advanced that those of your species from a generation ago, you are merely a 'step in the right direction'."

I have a really bad feeling that I know where this is going. "Thor. Are you saying that you want to examine us to see if we're… genetically compatible."

"No. We have been observing O'Neill for some time and when I noticed his physical responses to your presence, I began to observe you as well Major Carter. We are aware of your genetic and emotional compatibility."

"Hey, how just how closely are you observing Thor?"

"My computer system keeps records of your physical state at all times O'Neill, however, I have taken no visual records of you or Major Carter when you are alone."

"So, if you've been keeping these records, why do you need to examine them?" asks Janet.

"The new developments since SG1 first visited the Planet you refer to as P2Y-957, have resulted in… many different readings."

"Uhh, General, could Carter and I have a minute alone with Thor sir?"

"Of course Colonel. Use my office."

"Thanks. Thor? Carter?" Jack leads the way into the General's office and Thor brings up the rear. I close the door and stand at ease near the exit. Jack sits on the edge of the General's desk and Thor stands there, blinking up at him slowly.

I decide to take the bull by the horns. "Thor? When you said new developments, were you talking about the baby?"

I have never seen an Asgard move so fast as when he whirled around to face me. "You are aware of the offspring you carry Major Carter?" He walks forward and stops, gazing up at me. Out of habit I bend down to be at eye level with him.

"Yes. We learned about her in the ceremony on Yamyria a few days ago… uhhh… met her actually."

Thor nods. "That does explain the readings I recorded while you were off world. I am aware of the Yamyrian ceremony."

"So, this exam… it's really to check the baby?"

"I have examined O'Neill before. However, I did not believe he would agree to your examination unless he himself was given a similar experience."

"Damn right I wouldn't." Adds Jack.

"Jack." I chide softly. "Go on Thor."

"The examination will not be intrusive Major Carter, and will cause no damage or pain to your offspring or yourself."

"Thor, I'll be more comfortable if I know exactly what you will be looking at and looking for."

"The examination records your statistics at rest, the genetic composition of yourself and the offspring, and predicts if there may be any possible complications during pregnancy. You have led an active life Major Carter and you are in good health, however-"

"Jolinar?"

"You will be the first ex-host to have a child in almost 100 of your years. We hope your offspring will carry O'Neill's advanced genetic sequence and your intelligence-"

"Hey!" protests Jack. "I may not be as brainy as my wife, but I'm not just a pretty face ya know."

I look up at my husband and we agree on the offer Thor has made to us. "Thor, I will undergo this exam. On one condition."

"What is your condition Major Carter?"

"That you always check our physical statistics before either beaming yourself down or us up?"

"I have already decided to do this Major Carter." Thor walks back out into the Briefing room.

"Did he just wrinkle his nose at us?" asks Jack and I roll my eyes.

"Colonel." I wince as he chuckles at my slip of his rank.

"I'm just saying. If he's gonna start getting busy with other Asgard, he's gonna have ta -"

"Jack."

"And they're gonna have ta think about clothes too. I mean, come on. Who's gonna take a lil naked grey alien for real if he walks around with a har-"

"Jack!"

"What? It'd be-"

"Let's get back to briefing, okay?"

"Ya know, given our little talk with Thor, they should start with briefs. Or boxers. And then the female Asgard are gonna need bras too. What'd'ya think?"

"Colonel? Major?" calls Hammond through the doorway. The open doorway. Oops.

"Coming sir." I reply and try to contain my blush as I precede Jack back into the other room.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

A/N: We're nearly at the end folks, but here's a short chapter for you all.

Janet's POV

As Thor, Sam and Jack leave the room, I turn to General Hammond.

"Sir?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Permission to return to the Infirmary. I have several tests that I need to get underway."

"Considering the events of the past few weeks, I am placing you and Teal'c on stand down for two days. Why don't you go home and spend some time with Cassie. I'm sure she's missed you. Don't her exams start next week?"

"Yes General, they do. However, these tests cannot wait."

"Then ask someone else to complete them."

"With all due respect sir, I would prefer to complete these tests myself."

"Do you not trust your staff Doctor?"

I take a deep breath and brace myself. "I think I might be pregnant sir."

His eyebrows raise and then he smiles softly. "Congratulations Doctor."

"I'm not sure yet. But it is a possibility, I want to run the tests immediately, so I have a definitive answer before I go home."

"I understand. You're dismissed."

"Thank you General." I stand shakily and exit quickly, barely noticing the subtle knowing smile on Teal'c's face.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Sam's POV

As I walk back into the briefing room, I notice Janet's absence immediately.

"Hey, where'd the Doc go?" asks Jack as he takes his seat beside me.

"She had some tests to run O'Neill." Replies Thor.

"Danny-boy's okay, right?"

"Indeed."

"Well, Major, Colonel. As soon as your reports are written you are on leave for two more weeks."

"Yes sir." Replies my husband with enthusiasm.

"Jack?"

"General?"

"The report first?"

"Of course General. It'll be on your desk in an hour."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh you have my word sir."

"Very well. Dismissed. Thor." The General stands to leave and I stand up with the others, only to lean against the table as my head starts to spin.

"Sam?"

"Major?"

"MajorCarter?"

Ask four worried voices and I blush. "Just dizzy sir. I'm fine."

"Sit down." Orders Jack and I obey, too weak to argue. Teal'c pours a glass of water and passes it to Jack who is hovering protectively.

"I'm fine." I reassure them as the colour returns to my face and the dizziness passes. "I just stood up too quickly."

"Thor. Maybe you should take Sam now and examine her while I do my report, huh?" asks Jack.

"As you wish O'Neill."

"Thor wait." I interrupt.

"Sam. Don't argue with me on this one. I know you've typed your report already. I'll proof read it and give it to the General with mine."

"Agreed Colonel. Go ahead Major."

"Aye sir." I start to stand up, but Jack holds me in place.

"Buddy, take Sam's chair too."

I open my mouth to protest, even as the Asgard beam envelops me and I find myself seated on the Baliskner next to Thor.

"Major Carter. Are you well enough to stand?"

"Thor, I'm fine. Honestly. I just stood up too quickly before." I reply, standing without a problem this time.

"Please follow me to the examination chamber." He stands up and walks down a corridor to my right. I follow him and we enter a small room where an Asgard is waiting for us. "Major Carter, may I present Heimdall. The Asgard scientist who will be assisting me. Heimdall, this is Major Samantha Carter."

"Major Carter. It is a pleasure to meet you at last. I have studied your physiology as much as possible and hope that this examination will provide the information we require." Replies the slightly shorter Asgard with a higher pitched voice as she holds her hand out to me in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Heimdall." I answer, shaking the proffered hand.

"I understand you are a human scientist?" she asks.

"Uh yes. A theoretical astrophysicist."

"My field of study is genetics and physiology. I have been studying your race for two thousand and five hundred of your years. I was the one who examined O'Neill the first time he travelled to our Home World. May I extend my congratulations on your recent nuptials and pregnancy."

"Thank you."

"I was most pleased to learn that O'Neill had selected you as his wife. From my previous scans and discussions with Thor, I had hoped you would agree to this examination."

"Uhh, no problem."

"Please step on to the examination platform." She points towards a slightly raised circular step in the centre of the room.

I walk over and stand on the step.

"Please do not be alarmed as I initiate the scan." She fiddles with something on the console between us and several blue green circular lights descend slowly from the ceiling, buzzing around me like fireflies. "You may feel a pressure on your abdomen in a moment."

I tense automatically, my hand going to hover protectively over my stomach

Heimdall looks me in the eye. "No harm will befall you or your daughter while you are in my care Major Carter." She reassures me and I am stunned as her small mouth curves upwards in a smile. "Would you like to see a large representation of your child at this stage of development?"

"Uhh, sure."

"Please direct you attention to the display on your left. I have increased the magnification several times."

I turn my eyes to look at a golfball sized group of cells and despite knowing without a doubt that I am pregnant, my breath catches in my throat.

"I will now project the growth of you child as she develops within you. The perspective will change once the foetus is large enough to be seen by the naked eye."

I nod and watch as the projection morphs into a salamander like image and then, finally, takes the shape of a baby.

"This is a projection of your child's most likely image at eight and a half months, shortly before she is born."

I reach out to touch the image, but it flickers as my hand passes through her and I draw my hand back with a blush.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed Major Carter. I believe I understand your need to hold your daughter."

"Heimdall, could you store that hologram for me for an hour or two?"

"You wish O'Neill to see the projection as well?" asks Thor and I had almost forgotten he was still in the room.

"Yes."

"Very well Major Carter. I am pleased to inform you that you and your daughter are healthy at this time and she holds both O'Neill's superior genetics and your capacity for knowledge."

"Heimdall?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"I am simply accomplishing my task Major Carter. May I have your permission to continue remotely recording your physiological responses?"

"Sure."

"I wish to complete a current scan of your husband when he is available."

"Jack will be here once he's finished a few duties at the SGC Heimdall. I'll be happy to introduce you. He might be…"

"I am aware of O'Neill's protectiveness and reactions to those he does not yet trust. I shall not take offence. I have been studying his physiology and Thor often comments on how O'Neill interacts with his friends and enemies. As I said previously, I am pleased you accepted him as your husband."

"You are both excellent specimens of your race." Adds Thor.

"Thanks Thor." I reply with a smile, imagining Jack's reaction to being called a 'specimen'.

"Major Carter. While we await O'Neill, do you have any concerns you wish to discuss?"

"I was a little concerned about the effect of my blending with the Tok'ra Jolinar on the baby. And Gate travel."

"The protein marker and naquadah in your blood will be passed on to your child. It will most likely benefit her in infancy and childhood, rather than being detrimental. You will be able to breastfeed if you desire. Should your daughter require a blood transfusion she may encounter the same difficulties you experience and I recommend that you select a Doctor from the SGC to be your advisor both during pregnancy and her Doctor once she is born. The Stargate itself has no adverse affects upon human's at any stage of development."

"Thank you."

The voice of a strange Asgard comes over the ship's comm, talking in their native language.

"Major Carter. O'Neill is prepared to join us. Please step down from the examination platform and I shall arrange to beam him directly into this room."

I step down and a few moments later Jack appears, obviously having been transported up mid sentence.

"-test Doc." He stops and looks around. "Hey Sam. Thor. Unknown Asgard dude."

"I am called Heimdall O'Neill. It is a pleasure to meet you again."

"Again?"

"I examined you when you were unconscious on our Home World. I wished to ensure you were not adversely affected."

"Ahh. Thanks lady."

"O'Neill, the Asgard do not have gender." Says Thor and I glance at Heimdall to see her smiling again. Weird.

"Sorry, Hilda is it? You just seem like a girl."

"Jack. Be nice. Her name is Heimdall." I chide him softly. "She's been very kind and she has a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Cool."

"In fact O'Neill, you are partially correct. The human name Hilda evolved from my name. It means 'Battle-maiden'."

"And you're Thor's Doc?"

"In a way, yes. I study genetics and physiology. I am pleased to inform you that your wife and daughter are in good health."

"Sweet."

"Shall I play the surprise now Major Carter?"

"Please do Heimdall."

The smaller Asgard plays the hologram.

"Just watch Jack."

He frowns at me but obeys and I see his brain catch up quickly. "Is that-"

"Your daughter at her current stage of development. I will now project her predicted growth."

I watch Jack's face as the image transform again and I swear I see my big tough husband blinking back tears as it ends.

"So, that's what the little rug rat is gonna look like when she pops out?"

"What is a rug rat O'Neill?" asks Thor as Heimdall tilts her head in confusion.

"He means the baby Thor."

"Yes, O'Neill that is the most likely visage of your offspring at birth." Says Thor.

"Cool. Hey Heimdall. Thanks."

"You are welcome O'Neill. Will you let me scan you as well?"

"I thought you already had a remote control check up thingy?"

"I do. However, it has been two years since the machine was recalibrated to your current stage of development. It will not take long."

"No big needles okay?"

"The Asgard do not use needles O'Neill." Replies Thor and I swear I see Heimdall's lips twitch in amusement.

"Where d'ya want me?"

"Please step on to the examination platform."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

A/N: This chapter comes with a warning, my gentle viewers. Anyone who doesn't like the discussion of abortion, please skip this chapter. There is also mention of rape, but nothing graphic.

A/N 2: Thanks to anner87 for pointing out my mistake… in Season 4's "The Light" he was 101 years old (and this takes place in S4 or 5). For the purposes of this fic, say he and Drey'ac got married when they were 21 and then about 16 years ago she found out she was pregnant with Ry'ac.

I'm not sure that Teal'c would be so verbose, but Janet needs a good kick up the behind.

Janet's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I do not fall apart at work where anyone could walk in on me. A knock sounds at my door and I hastily wipe my eyes with a tissue. Dammit.

"Just a second."

I swipe the test results off my desk and into a drawer before checking my image in the small mirror. Oh well. It'll have to do.

"Come in."

It's Teal'c. Figures he'd be the first one to find me as Sam's gone. He enters and closes the door behind him.

"Teal'c. What can I do for you?"

"I am here to see if there is anything I may do for you Dr. Frasier."

"Oh Teal'c, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

He nods his head but sits down on the chair opposite me and waits.

"I finished the tests."

"You are with child."

"Yes. Sam too. She was right. Again."

"Congratulations. DanielJackson is an honourable man. He will support you."

"Teal'c, do you know what abortion is?"

"Indeed."

"I thought it wouldn't be something I would ever consider for myself."

"You are considering aborting your child."

"Yes. And if Daniel finds that out, he'll be heart broken." I wipe away the tears that have started flowing again. Suddenly two large arms come around me and I bury my neck against Teal'c's chest.

After a few moments I pull myself together and draw back with a silent thank you.

"May I tell you a story Dr. Frasier?"

I nod, not trusting my voice yet.

"As you know, I am over one hundred years of age. I have seen much. I have done many things. Some things I may never receive forgiveness for."

He looks down and away, unable to hold my gaze in his shame and I grasp his hand. He looks up.

"My wife Drey'ac was attacked by several guards shortly before our wedding. We were very young and she felt ashamed that others had violated her body before we had experienced our first joining. Her father insisted that the wedding be postponed until it was known if Drey'ac would carry a child from their actions."

The large man beside me takes a deep breath before continuing.

"A month passed during which we were forbidden to see each other. At the end of that month Drey'ac was taken to the priest's for… cleansing. They performed the ritual and the foetus was expelled from her body before she was returned to her family."

"We were wed the next day."

"Oh Teal'c."

"Drey'ac did not discuss what had happened with me, however, the body of my wife still bore the scars from both incidents and it was some months before we were truly married. Her prim'tah was able to heal the physical wounds but could not help her soul."

"When she discovered she was pregnant with Ry'ac, over sixty-three years later, we fully discussed the incident for the first time. Drey'ac had lost five of our children before Ry'ac was conceived."

"We discussed all six of her previous pregnancies and she revealed that she believed Apophis was punishing her for not being strong enough to fight off her attackers. She begged me to kill her if she lost Ry'ac."

"I spent much time at home during the pregnancy. The day Ry'ac was born was a day of pain and joy in equal measure."

"Teal'c, I'm so sorry."

The tall man nods. "My son is the greatest gift I ever received Dr. Frasier. And while the choice is yours, I would ask you to not hide anything regarding your condition from DanielJackson, whatever decision you choose."

"I promise Teal'c. Thank you for trusting me."

"You are a courageous woman Dr. Frasier. I am honoured to call you my friend."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Cassie's POV

Finally, Mom's home from her latest mission. She gave me a brief over view including the time that Ferretti tipped water over Jack and Daniel's leg and told me that if I wanted I could go and see him tomorrow for a little while.

Then we went into the kitchen and started getting dinner ready.

"Cass?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Do you remember a few months ago we had a talk about safe sex?"

"Eww, Mom, I'm cooking dinner here."

"Sorry honey, but this is important."

"Why? I don't even have a boyfriend." Technically true, although Dominic and I have kissed a little. Not that I'm gonna tell Mom that.

"Not for you so much. I have some good news for you about Jack and Sam."

"Sam's pregnant! Already?"

"Yes. August or September next year you'll be an Auntie."

"Wow. Didn't waste much time did they?" Guess that sexy underwear I bought them did it's job.

"It was the drug on Yamyria that I told you about."

"I bet they're happier than pigs in slop. Jack loves kids."

"Yes, Sam too. They're both very happy about it."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall when they tell Uncle Jake."

"I wouldn't. Jacob Carter is a dangerous man when annoyed."

"But they are married. And they're happy about it. So it's all cool right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Thank God that's over. There are some things a girl does not need to discuss with her Mom.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Could we talk for a few minutes?"

"We are talking."

"No, I mean, leave the dinner til later and go and sit down. Have a serious talk."

Uh oh. "Did I do something wrong?" I knew she'd find out about that scratch on her car from my bike. Or maybe it's the underwear that I bought Jack and Sam.

"No Honey. It's nothing you've done."

"Okay." I put the chicken in the oven, set the timer and head for the living room. Mom following slowly behind me. "So, what's up Doc?" I ask with a wink and she laughs nervously. Oh damn. This is bad. "Are you being reassigned?"

"No."

Phew! What could be worse than moving? "Everyone from the Mountain's okay? Daniel will be okay?"

"Yes."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well… nothing's wrong per se. It's unexpected. But I don't think it's a bad thing."

"Mom!" I protest. Is she looking to get murdered for dragging this out so long, fer crying out loud.

"How would you feel if I told you you'd be getting a little sibling?"

"You're adopting another kid? Cool." Finally someone else to help me plan and get Mom and Daniel back together. Depending on how old they are of course. "Boy? Girl? How old?"

"No. Not adopting."

Huh?

Nah, she couldn't mean… Nah. She's Mom. She's careful about things like that. And it's not like she's been seeing anyone except… "Daniel!"

"I'm pregnant Cassie."

"WHAT!"

"Honey, please, let's talk about this like adults."

Adults. She wants to talk about this like adults. "But you and Daniel aren't together anymore! You broke up! MOM!"

"Cassandra."

Okay, deep breath. "Well, he'd better stick to his responsibilities or I'll sic Uncle Teal'c AND Uncle George on him."

"He doesn't know yet. I only found out a few hours ago."

"Is that why Uncle Teal'c brought you home?"

"I needed someone to talk to, and Sam left with Jack to go back to Minnesota, Daniel's still out of it from the surgery and the drugs."

I take another deep breath. "You'll tell him when he wakes up?"

"Yes."

"You still love him right?"

"Yes."

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Cassie please?"

"Well, I did! It's soooo obvious Mom."

"So, you're okay about this?"

Is she kidding? "Of course I'm okay! I get to be a big sister. This is great news. If you and Daniel get off your collective asses, of course. Okay maybe the whole being woken up at all hours of the day and night won't be so good, and I'm not being roped into changing every diaper, but yeah, it's cool."

"I love you Cassandra." Says Mom in a weepy voice, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too Mom. But not if you're gonna cry all over my new sweater." I tease and she laughs, pulling back and drying her eyes.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

A/N: This is the last chapter and it will be followed by the epilogue, with the BIG surprise for all.

Please excuse the accents here. One of my best friends had her nose broken by a swinging door just last week, so it's a get well present for her.

Janet's POV

I sense the quiet lulling sound of the ECG attached to Daniel and hear the sound of a page being turned as I walked down the hall to the Infirmary; resisting the urge to check my appearance in the small fold up mirror I hastily shoved into my pocket this morning, after checking that most of the puffy redness had gone down from my fifth crying jag.

My heels clicking on the floor seem like a drum roll as I walk to my own execution.

This is it. Sink or swim. Do or die. And other cliches that would have Colonel O'Neill complaining at the top of his lungs.

The beeps increase in frequency as I approach the door, rising to match my own racing heart.

I pause in the doorway, before pasting a sympathetic smile on my face and moving to push the swinging door ope-

"Oh! Thorry Dr. Frasier! Are you okay?"

'Siler. Why did it have to be Siler?' I ask myself from my prone position against the wall. I reach up to check my nose carefully.

Broken.

Great.

Can I go home now?

Siler places a steadying hand on my shoulder, even as the blood drips down, staining my white coat.

"Here, let me help you."

The poor clumsy man helps me into the Infirmary and I hear Daniel's shocked exclamation as he catches sight of all the blood.

Just what I need. 'Hi Daniel. Ignore the blood darling and kiss me. Oh, by the way, you know that funny little trick Keja played on us? Well, I'm pregnant. Surprise!' Urgh.

"Janet? Are you okay?" asks Gary, the duty nurse.

"Ust doke my doze." Terrific. I even sound like I've been crying all night.

"I was justh walking through the door. Thorry Doc, I didn't thee you."

"Ig fingh, Filerg. Ig was han accidengt." I mutter around the tissues.

"I'm really really thorry." Says Siler as he is move gently out of the way by Gary.

"Don't worry Janet, we'll have you fixed up in no time. At least you're already in the Infirmary, right?"

I settle for a glare. Yeah, that's a huge relief. After all, it's only my ex-boyfriend sat over there. It's not like I need to look good for him today, is it?

Okay, so I'm not here to beg. I'm here to discuss our relationship like an adult. But looking like I just walked into a door is not the effect I was going for when I got dressed this morning.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet's POV – an hour later

I cross my eyes as I try to examine the edge of the bandage Gary put on me a few minutes ago. It itches.

"Okay Janet, take two aspirin and call me in the morning." Quips Gary as I prepare to stand up.

"Yeag. Thangs a lot Gar."

"Although, may I also suggest the truth, taken orally. And don't stop until it's all gone." He pats my stomach gently and then busies himself with putting away the instruments by the bed.

Are there no secrets in this damn mountain?

I start to walk towards my office. Maybe if I stay in there for-

"Janet?" asks Daniel. "Are you okay?"

"I'lgh be fingh." Snapping at someone really loses it's effect when you can't talk properly.

"You had me worried for a minute there… uhh, would you come sit down for a minute? Please? I need to talk to you."

"Nowg?"

"Please?" Those blue eyes drill into me and I feel my body walking forward without conscious thought. I sit down on the chair. "How's your nose?"

"Doken. How are you?"

"The painkillers are doing their job. On my leg at least."

"Where does ig hurt?" I ask, concerned, watching as his hands fiddle with his glasses.

He finally looks up at me with that shy self-effacing smile and points to his heart. "Here."

Oh.

"I haven't stopped caring about you Janet. I know things got a little tense there for a while, when we were in each others heads 24/7, but I miss… us. I'll admit the whole marriage thing may have spooked me a little bit. But I miss you. Like the tides need the moon. Like the Jaffa need symbiotes. I need you."

You should have stopped at the moon Daniel. Even if it is kind of sweet.

"I never said I wanteg to ged married again."

"I know. But when you caught that bouquet and everyone started making a fuss… women love weddings, right?"

"Yeg. But not gevery woman wants to be a bride right awayg. Sam ang Jack were ready… more or less, to cross thag line… Ig not. Yet."

"Really?"

If you make me say that again, I will rip up every single book in your office.

Huh, who needs telepathy to get their message across when a glare works just as well?

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Ig pregnant."

"Is it mine?"

You-

He holds out his hand in a defensive position. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm a little doped up here, slows down the reactions a lot. Forgive me?" He turns the puppy dogs eyes up to full power, and I feel my anger start to fade as quickly as it arose.

"Ig not getting marrieg." I insist, crossing my arms across my chest. After all, doped up or not that was damned insulting.

"That's fine. I don't need a ceremony to make a commitment Janet. Although, if it's all the same with you, I'll keep the bracelet on."

"Meeg too."

"So, how long before you're due?"

"Eight and half mongs."

"I can still be called Dad right?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeg."

"Can I tell everyone yet? Does anyone else know? Have you felt it move yet? Any morning sickness? What about your back and your ankles? Are you going to go for a natural birth? Have you thought of any names yet? Does Cassie know?"

"Cassie, The General, Teal'g 'nd Sam gnow. Sam's pregnant tooh, so the Colonel probably gnows."

"Sam too? I guess it was the N'Tinevale? Yeah, that makes sense. You know this would make a great footnote to my study: How gate travellers become influenced by alien cultures they meet. We could investigate and see if any other-"

"Daniel?" I interrupt the explanation before becomes a full babble. There is a time and a place for all things.

"Yes?"

"Shh."

"Oh. Sorry. I kind of got a little carried away, didn't I?"

My half-amused glare is apparently answer enough. He rests both of his hands on my crossed forearms, and another section of my wall crumbles.

"I have missed you Janet."

Okay, don't look into his eyes this time. Be strong. I am a modern independent woman. And ignore the hand stroking your wrist.

"So, if I'm allowed to be a Dad to our baby… can I be your lover again too?"

"We hurt each other quite a glot after Yamyria Daniel." I remind him.

"Is that a maybe?"

"Why don't we take fings slowly for now."

"What ever you want Janet." In one deft movement, that I barely see, he whips off both our bracelets at the same time.

"That's cheating you gnow." I reply as his mind gently wraps around mine, even as he pulls me physically closer to the bed.

"You could have stopped me if you really wanted to. I love you Janet. Please give us another chance?"

My brain betrays me before I can even form the words and he draws me in for our first kiss in weeks. My heart is racing again, but this time it's for a much better reason. Maybe, every once in a while we could take the bracelets off.


	83. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N from Natters: This is the end (of the beginning) my friends and gentle readers.

We are dedicating this final chapter to you all, many of whom have put up with our evilness, short chapters and irregular posting since the start of this epic which was supposed to be a "short" story. Fortunately (or unfortunately for some ;) the muses had other ideas.

I think I managed to fit you all in even if I had to fiddle your names around slightly. And my apologies if I had to call you an inanimate object or an animal to make the chapter flow slightly.

Please DO NOT take offence!

This chapter is meant as a tribute to you all. It's not great, it has no plot, and it is out of character, but it was a challenge I was determined to complete. Be prepared to be confused:P

And last, but not least, my co-author Abbot of Beregost, who began this epic, and encouraged me to join the dark angsty side of fics.

So long, and thanks for all the… reviews ;)

Natters

xxx

2 years later

Sam's POV

"Revvie-S!" yells my daughter as she pushes herself along on the little truck that Jack has called Gillian under our willow tree.

"Hey Gracie girl. Are you having fun? Daddy will be home soon from the SG-"

"Fan!" calls Max, Janet and Daniel's son, his nick name for me as he pops his head up from playing with his "littlemaccyd" toy that he refused to put down the last time Jack took them out for the day.

"Hello Maxwell, yuy" My voice is muffled as my husband Jack O'Neill with two L's sneaks up beside me and pulls me into a kiss. Not that I'm complaining you understand.

"JamSack" protests Max as he is suddenly ignored for a total of more than five seconds.

"Hey Max! Grace. How's our little ones today?" asks Jack as he pulls back with a evil grin.

"Dada, lovstar." Says Grace, holding up her favourite book with a star on it.

"You want a story baby? You know, you're turning into a proper BookWorm, young lady."

"Jack. You say that like it's a bad thing." I chide softly.

"Hey Carter. I've only got a few years before both these kids can outthink me and come up with an Arrant Schem-"

"Ata." Copies Max from below us, as he tries to say my maiden name.

"To run rings around all of us, give an old guy a break huh?"

Old guy my ass. That's why he was out here this morning at 0500 taking Grace for a run with Milly, molly, mandy and Mackenise Jackson, their family dogs; and JohnnyQ, Connor and Equinox our dogs.

"SamNJack!" yells Cassie from across the road.

"Hey Cassie." I call back, waving at our honorary niece as she crosses the road.

"Great, I caught you before you left for the zoo."

"You wanna come with? There's lions, and tigers and bears. Oh my. Lions and tigers and bears. Oh my!" chants Jack as he tickles our daughter and she squeals in delight.

"Sure, I'll come, Uncle Jack. Thanks."

"Sure Cass. Pick up your brother and we'll go inside for some WarmTea." I reply as I rescue my only daughter from her Dad. "Jack, will you bring the toys please?"

"Sure, Mrs. Sam Carter O'Neill. Wagtail!" He scolds as Mackenise grabs his trouser leg and pulls.

"Jedi are very strong DanielJackson, much like the Jaffa." Says Teal'c as we enter the kitchen. "I believe the Stargate-"

"Fan! Da here!" says Max as he informs me that his Dad has been taking a break from the kiddies by discussing Star Wars with Teal'c again.

"Yes Max, your Dad's here." I reply gently as the infant squeals in his step sisters ear. She shifts him onto her other hip as he leans over and reaches for Daniel.

"It's okay Cass. I've got him." Says Daniel as he takes his son from her arms. "Maybe Teal'c but I still think the Andromeda character RomieG-" he trails off as his son sticks his hand in his mouth.

"Unk T!" shrieks my little terror in my ear.

"GraceLynnMichelleO'Neill, desist your screams." Says Teal'c softly and Grace pouts but obeys without hesitation. One of these days, we might get him to just call her Grace. Or maybe not.

"Vid Z?" asks Grace softly as she sees the TV in the corner of the room. She loves to watch the Simpson's videos with her father.

"Not this morning, Grace, we're going to the zoo."

"Zoo?" asks my daughter with a curious look on her face that I know she got from Jack.

"To see the animals. The Fawna of our planet"

"An-mals!"

"Yep. We're gonna see the animals Gracie girl. Where they study them, like your Aunt Brynhild-of-Valkyrie does with humans."

"Jack! Heimdall is not that bad." I laugh. Despite all the time Heimdall spent with us, Jack still doesn't completely trust her. I couldn't have made it through the whole nine months of pregnancy without her reassurance that everything was fine with Grace. Not that I don't trust Janet, but Asgard technology is considerably more sensitive to any Anomalies.

"But she's like a human Asgard. She smiles! She tells jokes! It's not right." Protests Jack.

"You're just mad because she came up with the SeedC nickname for Grace before you did." Says Cassie with a giggle.

"She did not. She stole it from me. I musta muttered it while she had her beady little Asgard eyes on me." Says my dear Intergalactic smart-ass of a husband.

"Jack, lay off the Starbuck223, will you. You're always grouchy after one of those on the way back from the Mountain." Replies Cassie.

"Hey! You went to Starbuck's and didn't get us anything?" protests Daniel.

"Yep. I was gonna, honest but then I ran into Sarah Sidle. I got distracted." He shrugs at me with that little-boy-lost look and I roll my eyes.

"She reminds you of the Nox woman." Says Teal'c.

"Yes, the rose of the gate." Quips Jack. "Her hair is Totallly Random. It's like she's a Windrider and she has a frizzyhead every single day."

"I always think she's like a Mother Winter figure. Haley compared her to Athena or an Ice Goddess." Says Daniel.

"We should pack sandwiches for the journey. The children will be hungry later." Says Teal'c.

"Yeah, and we don't want to pay the silly prices of the zoo tea shop, do we kids. No we do not. Hey, have we got any monstermunch? The kids think they're the best thing since cookies. And crumpets!"

"Crumpie!" squeals Max banging his hands on the table.

"MaxwellJustinJackson." Warns Teal'c.

"Sowy, Unk T. Unk Jaka."

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

At the Zoo – Sam's POV

"And here we have the PantherGoddess!" says Jack with a spooky effect to his voice. My husband. The big kid.

"Teeth ike Dragula!" states Grace as she leans closer to the big cat.

"Yep, she'll come along and Bite Beccy."

"No kittn!" protests Grace, hugging her doll Rebecca closer to her. "No bite Becky."

"207." states as Daniel he reads the numbers on the stand in front of him to his young son quietly. "Janissima, Arafel Sedai, Nikki and Syzygy; the three black panthers are-"

"Danny-boy, please spare us the lectures until the kids are at least three."

"Buyokitty." Says Max as we move on to the next animals and he waves the panthers good bye with his own stuffed toy 'Adafrog'.

"And here we have the Queen Tigress: Mkiara and Katrina, Leanne, Tashnia and Gia Rai." Says Jack as we reach the tigers. "I wonder how they picked all these names?"

"I can help you there. My name is Angelena H.Granger. My Mom, Candice works with the Big Cats. Angie, Shelly and Kate do to. They name them after favourite characters or friends or give them their own nicknames. Leanne is named after me."

"That is most impressive." Says Teal'c to the young girl at his side.

"Look out." Mutters Jack. "Darth Tater's been watching Star Wars again. I caught him watching it with Grace the other day. He's trying to turn her into ascifigirl."

Teal'c stands up and raises his eyebrow at Jack.

"Oops."

"O'Neill. You're daughter requires more intelligent education than the Simpson's can provide. Particularly if she is to be come a stargazzr2"

"Hey! I have no objections to her being a StarrGazer like her Mom, but don't diss the Simpson's Teal'c."

"Jack. Teal'c." warns Cassie as Max starts to whimper.

"Hey, little man. It's okay. I was just getting into a discussion with your Uncle T. Shh. Come on kid. Hey, don't you think your Aunt Sam is a Rockin Chick? She looks like a blonde Trinity crossed with a StarGazer when she gets that look in her eye? Isn't she a hottie that MajorSam of mine?"

"Jack, please. He's not even 18 months old yet." Protest Daniel.

"Come on Daniel, Jack is Sam's husband. He's supposed to say stuff like that when he's in trouble."

"Yeah. I'm supposed to say stuff like that when I'm in trouble. Other wise she won't let me live2rite all those reports, when I'm burning the midnight oil for Hammond. Not that being unable to write those things would be a bad thing."

"Poor Jack and Melopomene- muse of tragedy."

"I think you mean musings-of-apathy Danny-boy."

"And here we are at the insects section."

"Ah hah! The creepy crawlies!" states Jack as he teases Grace, earning him a slap on the arm from me, behind Grace's back. "Hey look Gracie, it's a Horsefly. And a Weta, they're from the same place as the Kiwi."

"Let's go back to the bigger animals Jack." I warn as I notice the way Max, Grace and Teal'c are all squirming at the sight of the flying bugs behind the glass.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go find the wolves."

After a few minutes walking, we stop at the wolf enclosure. "Hey Grace, look at the names of the wolves. They've got Lostwlf, Canadia, Elvenbattsai, Meesh, Mishy-mo, Maguchi, anner87 and Jiltf."

"Dog go woof!" states Grace as she looks over to the wolves behind the barrier.

"Yes dogs say woof. But these are wolves honey. They're like dog's cousins." Says Cassie beside me.

"Cous! Ike Max."

"Yeah, I guess it's a little like you and Max." She replies with a helpless shrug in my direction as we move on to the next section of the zoo.

An elephant trumpets in the distance making Grace look up excitedly. "Nelly!"

"Yes Grace, we're going to see the elephants."

"Yeay!" My daughter, bounces up and down with joy.

"Easy Grace."

"Sowy Mommy."

"Come to Daddy Grace. Mommy's arms need a break." I pass Grace off to Jack and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks sir." I whisper softly and his eyes twinkle at me.

"Anytime Carter. Anytime."

We enter the elephant house and Grace keeps very quiet as she gazes in awe at the gentle giants.

"Name Da?"

"Well, lets have a look. They've got Dottid, ArtysThunder, Brenda, Tinatwin, Linseed, Picco, CJ and K80cue."

"Come on kids, next animal." Says Daniel. "There's lots more to see." I see him rubbing his eyes and notice his allergies must be getting to him with all the straw and hay in the room.

"Stay 'Cey and Max!" states Max emphatically and for an instant he looks just like Janet when she's putting her foot down.

"Come on Mini-Napoleon. We can come back to see the elephants later." States Jack, earning him a glare from me, Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie.

"What? What'd I say?"

I ignore him as he turns his puppy dog eyes on me and we walk out of the elephant house and towards the Giraffe's. Teal'c has an extra bounce in his step as we near their enclosure. Teal'c loves Giraffe's.

"Lon' 'eck." Says Grace as she looks up from her Dad's embrace.

"Yes, sweetie a very long neck. But they have the same number of neck bones as we do. They're just much longer." I reply and she grins at me.

"More!"

"Here's the plaque with their names, Grace. Jennyvre Moss, Maritza Carmichael, Denise Carlsn, AT Fan, LJ Evans, Madame Vivian and Sdf."

"Next." Orders Max as he rubs his eyes and we all share a look. Someone's getting tired. We'd better wrap this up and head home.

"Okay, kids, the last animals to see are the Kangaroo's and then we'll go back to the elephants. Okay?"

"Nelly." Says Grace with a grin, and Max just settles against his father with a sleepy nod.

We walk along quietly as Max settles, and Grace looks over at him before holding a finger to Jack's lips.

"Yeah, I know sweetie. I'll keep it down. Promise Princess." He whispers and she grins, looking around at the people and animals we pass. She watches the Kangaroos as they bounce along.

"Roo Da." She whispers.

"That's right Grace. Kangaroos just like in Winnie the Pooh. Who's a clever girl?"

"Me an' Mommy. Ant' Cass. Ant' Jan. All 'ever."

I kiss Grace on the cheek for that and she kisses me back.

"How about we go back to the Elephants and then head home for dinner. Would you like that?"

"Yes pweas, Ant' Cass."

"Okay, but very quietly Princess. Max is almost snoozing."

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Back at Sam & Jack's

Janet's POV

I get to the house just as Sam sends me an SMS message that they're heading along "Deathstreet" and they'll be home in a few minutes. I grin as I recognise Jack's nickname for the road half a mile away that needs resurfacing… badly.

The dogs are all curled up together and bless little mollys heart, she's almost squashed the teddy bear that General Hammond gave Grace for her first birthday, but the dogs kidnapped. The once white t-shirt still reads "SGCFan4ever" but Grace's young mind happily lets the dogs 'share' it as long as she gets it on the weekends.

Jack's truck sweeps quietly into the front yard and my extended family climb out. First out is Jack, who waves to me as I watch from the doorstep. Next comes Cassie from the front seat, who quickly turns to help open the back doors and get the things from the boot.

The way they creep around, I'm sure at least one of the kids is asleep. Probably Max if I know my little boy.

A moment later, Sam is helped out of the truck by Jack and he swings Grace up onto his shoulders to carry her indoors. The young girl looks around happily from her perch and waves quietly to me.

"Hey Doc. Your family is all tuckered out Ma'am." Says Jack as he gestures to the truck before ducking inside with his wife and daughter. I hear Grace chattering quietly and smile as Teal'c lifts my Max out of his car seat as if he was no heavier than a feather. Cassie, helps Daniel carry the bags from the boot and a moment later, Teal'c deposits my sleeping son gently in my arms.

I nuzzle the soft hair and skin of my child as the rest of the family heads my way. Daniel rests a hand on my gravid stomach before greeting me with a soft kiss, which has Cassie protesting as she enters the house. "Get a room, fer crying out loud."

"They already did Cass, and look what happened!" quips Jack, earning him a silent mental lashing from his wife, which we've all learned to recognise and steer clear of, because it usually leads to them flirting and acting like they did on Yamyria.

Daniel takes Max into his arms and helps me sit down in the living room. "Hey Danny-boy, when are ya gonna make an honest woman out of the Doc?"

"Never probably." We reply in unison as Sam starts giggling, earning her a warning glare from her other half.

"After all Jack. You've already set Cassie and Grace the good example. We're quite happy living in sin for as long as we both shall live. Right Daniel?"

My partner nods silently as Max stirs in his arms.

"Hey, I had no choice. It was get married that night or go back to that Sir-Carter cra…thing. Not that I had any objections, my dear wife. After all, Sam, you and Grace are the best things to ever happen to me."

I roll my eyes as he leans in close and they hover apart for a second, the sparks practically flying between them as Sam's hard expression melts into a smile.

"Kiss!" demands Grace and Jack turns away to look at his daughter, seated happily in Teal'c's arms, with a smirk.

"You think I should kiss Mommy gatelover Grace?"

"Kiss." She orders again.

"You're absolutely right."

Grace claps happily as Jack sweeps Sam into a kiss and dips her. The rest of us avert our eyes from the daily Jack and Sam show.

"Oh puh-lease." Protests Cassie and Jack helps Sam straighten up, both of them flushed and breathing heavily.

"Indeed." Adds Teal'c.

Sam wraps her arms around Jack and blows Grace a kiss.

This is my family. And as Cassie sits down carefully beside me and rests her head on my shoulder, I can't think of any place on Earth… in the Universe, I'd rather be.

THE END


End file.
